La Promesse
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Tegan va pouvoir venger la mort de sa tante Vanessa. Elle tient le Maître à sa merci, impuissant. Va-t-elle saisir cette occasion ?
1. Le Châtiment

**Chapitre 1 : Le Châtiment**

Tegan descend l'allée centrale de la cabine vers le poste de pilotage. Elle porte avec adresse un plateau, chargé d'une demi-douzaine de verres. Elle le dépose dans la cuisine et s'apprête à mettre la vaisselle dans le petit évier.

Tout à coup, elle ressent un vertige. Cela ressemble à un trou d'air, sauf que rien ne bouge autour d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes en s'accrochant au mur. Mais celui-ci se dérobe sous ses doigts, et elle titube. Elle rouvre les paupières, et se redresse. Le malaise est passé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » balbutie-t-elle.

Elle n'est plus dans l'avion. Elle se trouve… ailleurs. Dans un lieu immense dont elle ne perçoit pas les limites. Pas de murs, ni de plafond visible. Pas de paysage naturel non plus. Elle n'y est pas seule. Une foule circule autour d'elle. Une foule étrange, composée en partie d'Humains ou du moins d'humanoïdes, et en partie de créatures non terrestres. Des êtres à demi transparent circulent au milieu d'eux. Inquiète, elle vérifie en regardant ses mains à quelle catégorie elle appartient. Mais celles-ci sont tout à fait opaques.

« Tegan ! » s'exclame une voix qu'elle reconnaît.

Elle reçoit dans les bras une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés.

« Nyssa ? » répond-elle, surprise et ravie.

Son amie la serre contre elle.

« Que je suis contente de te voir ! J'avais vraiment besoin d'un visage amical, au milieu de tous ces inconnus.

– Mais où sommes-nous ? demande Tegan.

– Je ne sais pas. J'étais sur Terminus, en train de…

_– Nyssa ! »_

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournent vers celui qui les interpelle ainsi.

« Papa ? »

Tremas s'avance vers elles. Il est translucide. Sa fille se précipite vers lui, mais il la retient d'un geste.

_« Non ma chérie, tu ne peux plus me toucher, hélas._

– Mais père…

_– Je suis de l'autre côté, maintenant »_, murmure-t-il tristement.

Il ajoute, en montrant la foule autour d'eux :

_« Comme tous ceux-là._

– Justement, interroge Tegan. Il y a deux sortes de personnes. Les gens comme vous, des sortes de spectres, et ceux comme nous, apparemment bien vivants. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Et où nous sommes ?

_– Nous sommes là pour appliquer le jugement…_

_– Tegan ! »_

L'hôtesse de l'air sursaute. Elle n'a plus entendu cette voix depuis des années.

« Tatie ? bredouille-t-elle. Tatie Vanessa ? »

Se faufilant au milieu de la bousculade, la petite femme se plante devant elle. Elle est habillée exactement comme elle l'a vu la dernière fois, son bonnet de fourrure crânement penché sur un œil.

_« Eh bien,_ s'exclame-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?_

– Mais… je ne sais pas, tatie. Je ne sais même pas ce que nous faisons ici. Tremas, le père de Nyssa, allait nous l'expliquer. »

La tante de Tegan regarde l'homme qui se tient près d'elles.

« Dis-nous papa, insiste Nyssa. Tu as parlé de jugement.

_– Celui qui nous a enlevé la vie, à madame et à moi-même, a été jugé et condamné._

– Le Maître ? souffle Tegan.

_– Le Maître oui,_ confirme Tremas.

– Mais jugé par qui ? questionne Nyssa.

_– Des entités qui dominent le cosmos. C'est tout ce que je peux dire, je n'en sais pas plus._

– Elles n'auraient pas pu le faire avant ! proteste Tegan. Avant la mort de nos parents !

– Calme-toi, soupire Nyssa. Cela ne sert à rien de regretter ce qui aurait pu être. L'essentiel n'est-il pas qu'il ait été stoppé, maintenant ?

– Oui… tu as raison. Enfin, tout de même… Mais tout cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes là.

_– Pour appliquer la sentence,_ reprend Tremas.

– C'est-à-dire ? s'inquiète l'hôtesse de l'air.

_– Nous sommes les victimes et vous, nos parents, ou nos amis selon les cas, allez être les instruments de la condamnation._

– Vous voulez dire que… nous… Vous ne voulez pas dire que nous allons nous transformer en bourreaux ? »

La jeune femme frissonne. Elle regarde Nyssa, sa tante, Tremas, et au-delà, les autres personnes qui sont en train de se rassembler en petits groupe. Pour chacun, il y a un fantôme et des vivants.

« Nyssa, chuchote-t-elle. Ne me dit pas que tu souhaites faire ça, même à un meurtrier ?

– Il a tué tous les miens, et fait disparaître ma planète, répond celle qui fut sa compagne de voyage.

– Je sais, mais… »

Elle se tait. En plongeant au fond de son cœur, elle se rend compte que sa rancune et sa douleur avaient finies par s'apaiser, avec le temps. Mais l'ectoplasme de sa tante leur redonne des forces.

« Qu'allons-nous lui faire exactement ? interroge-t-elle en redressant la tête.

_– Ça va commencer,_ l'interrompt Tremas. _Regardez ! »_

En effet, tout le monde se dirige du même côté. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'est habituée au lieu, ou peut-être parce que celui-ci s'est précisé entre-temps, elle aperçoit maintenant les limites de la pièce. Elles sont très éloignées et peu visibles, mais il y a des murs et un plafond. La foule va vers un des plus petits côtés.

Un cri d'agonie retentit loin devant eux. Elle entend aussi des gémissements, et ce qui lui semble être des supplications. Puis un cri à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est ? balbutie-t-elle, craignant de comprendre.

_– Son châtiment. »_

Tatie Vanessa chemine à côté d'elle. Elle vient de lui répondre.

_« Pour chaque meurtre, il subit la même mort, infligée par le parent ou l'ami de la victime. »_

La foule reste remarquablement silencieuse. Ou plutôt, leurs conversations ne font pas de bruit. Car les gens discutent, comme eux-mêmes le font. Tegan observe leurs congénères et voit des visages contractés par la haine, d'autre empreints de colère ou de chagrin, d'autres enfin exprimant un certain embarras.

Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle ressent. D'un côté, ce criminel n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Il y a tant de gens ici ! Tant de personnes qu'il a tuées ou à qui il a fait du mal. D'un autre côté, devenir tortionnaire à son tour… en est-elle capable ?

Les hurlements continuent. Encore et encore. L'attroupement est si dense que bientôt, ils ne peuvent plus avancer. Cela dure… très longtemps.

De plus en plus, Tegan a du mal à supporter ces cris. Ils se sont suffisamment rapprochés pour qu'elle reconnaisse la voix haïe. Instinctivement, elle a agrippé la main de Nyssa et celle-ci s'accroche à la sienne. Aucun des quatre ne parle plus, désormais. Que trouveraient-ils à se dire, en un instant pareil ?

« Tatie Vanessa, demande enfin la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment que je… que je le fasse ? »

Elle scrute la silhouette semi-transparente de sa tante. Le regard de celle-ci est indéchiffrable. Elle ne lui répond pas. Tegan baisse la tête. Elle a cru comprendre :

_« Fais comme tu veux. Tu es libre. Mais je suis morte… de sa main. Douloureusement. Et pour quelle raison ? Aucune. »_

Elle sent le bras de Nyssa qui entoure sa taille, et la jeune fille se blottit contre elle.

« Tegan, chuchote la Trakénite. Je ne pourrais pas le faire. Même pour venger mon père. Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? Est-ce qu'il va revivre, si je torture son assassin ?

– Je ne sais pas. Le savez-vous ? s'enquiert-elle auprès de Tremas.

_– Les morts restent morts, _répond celui-ci. _Ceci ne peut être changé. Cela fait longtemps que mon âme a été séparée de mon corps._

– Est-ce que cela aurait été possible, lorsque c'est arrivé ? insiste Nyssa, en songeant qu'elles avaient posées la question au Docteur.

_– Non. À cet instant-là, il était trop fort. Les pouvoirs du Gardien bouillonnaient en lui. C'était un flux très puissant. Rien n'aurait pu me sauver._

– Il disait vrai, murmure Tegan. Il était réellement impuissant.

– Oui, soupire Nyssa. Alors, à quoi bon ? ajoute-t-elle. À quoi bon nous souiller avec une cruauté, si cela ne change rien ?

– Croyez-vous que certains refusent ? » questionne à nouveau Tegan.

Personne n'a de réponse.

**ooo**

Ils avancent assez rapidement, maintenant. Les gens deviennent moins nombreux. Le rassemblement s'éclaircit. Il n'y a plus que quelques rangs devant eux. Cela signifie que dans quelques minutes, elles vont se retrouver devant le dilemme. Ils peuvent voir désormais ce qui se passe, et non plus seulement l'entendre.

Le Maître est attaché au mur. Ses poignets sont liés par des bracelets métalliques et probablement ses chevilles aussi, bien qu'elles soient cachées par le bas de ses vêtements. Il est habillé de ce pantalon et de cette jaquette en velours noir qu'elle lui a toujours connus. Les gens défilent, choisissant sur une table étroite l'arme appropriée. Celle dont il s'est lui-même servi contre la personne qu'ils ont perdue.

Certains hésitent. Tegan espère en voir au moins un renoncer. Mais non. Tous finissent par prendre un des objets, et tirer sur l'homme enchaîné. Le résultat n'est pas toujours visible, mais toujours pénible. La jeune femme pousse un cri de frayeur et de dégoût lorsque, sous l'action d'une de ces armes, le torse du Maître explose, révélant ses côtes et son cœur qui palpite. Mais la seconde d'après, il est intact à nouveau, attendant le prochain coup. Sa tête dodeline et il gémit. Il ne supplie même plus.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, la personne et son fantôme disparaissent, chacun retournant sans doute où il a été enlevé, l'une à sa vie quotidienne, l'autre… elle ne sait où…

Tout à coup, Tegan et Nyssa toujours enlacées, sont poussées face à celui qui leur a fait tant de mal. Il est tout près, beaucoup plus qu'elles ne l'avaient imaginé. À un ou deux mètres seulement. Si proche. N'est-ce pas encore plus difficile de tirer sur quelqu'un qu'on peut presque toucher ? Dont on peut voir le regard, et dont on entend la respiration ?

L'hôtesse de l'air se tourne vers sa compagne et celle-ci lui lance un regard suppliant.

« J'y vais », murmure-t-elle en réponse.

Son amie se détache d'elle et recule. Tegan se retrouve seule devant sa conscience.

Dans tous les objets qui lui sont proposés, elle repère immédiatement le TCE. Elle le saisit. Il est lourd, mais il a une forme, un poids et un équilibre parfait pour bien tenir dans une main. Le métal est froid, lisse, d'un contact presque sensuel. Sur la surface courbe, un discret bouton pour le mettre en marche. Le pouce de Tegan l'effleure.

_« Allons ! _se dit-elle. _C'est facile ! Il n'y a qu'à appuyer. Cela va durer quelques secondes. Il ne sera pas réduit et ne mourra pas, mais il ressentira la douleur et l'horrible impression qu'ont éprouvé ses victimes. Ce qu'a vécu tatie Vanessa._ _Qui, elle, était totalement innocente. »_

Le Maître redresse la tête. Il la regarde. L'a-t-il reconnue ? Impossible de le dire.

_« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ?_ se demande-t-elle. _D'autres s'impatientent peut-être. »_

Un coup d'œil alentour, lui fait comprendre que personne ne semble pressé d'être à sa place.

« Tu peux choisir, Tegan », lui souffle la voix de Nyssa.

_« Oui bien sûr,_ pense-t-elle. _J'ai le choix. Je ne suis pas obligée de le faire. »_

« Désolée tatie », ajoute-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle repose l'arme et balbutie :

« Je ne peux pas… Pas comme ça. Pas de sang froid, alors qu'il est impuissant. »

**ooo**

Un souffle balaye la grande pièce. Le meuble qui supportait les armes disparaît. Elle a la sensation d'un grand vide derrière elle. Ce n'est pas une illusion. La foule a disparue, y compris Nyssa, Tremas et Vanessa. Elle prend alors seulement la vraie mesure du lieu. Il s'étend si loin qu'elle n'en voit pas l'autre bout.

« Mais, bredouille-t-elle. Pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?

– Parce que votre tâche n'est pas terminée, Mlle Jovanka. »

Elle se tourne à nouveau. Le Maître est toujours là, toujours lié au mur. Il vient de lui adresser ces quelques mots. Il l'a appelée par son nom. Il l'a donc bien reconnue.

« Que dois-je faire ?

– Me détacher. Finir ce que vous avez commencé, en refusant de me faire souffrir. »

Elle recule.

« Si je vous libère, que va-t-il se passer ? Vous aller rester prisonnier quelque part, ou vous pourrez aller où bon vous semble ?

– Je serais totalement libre.

– Alors non. Ne pas me venger, d'accord. Mais vous permettre de reprendre vos activités et tuer d'autres personnes, je ne peux pas.

– Vous ne comprenez pas, Tegan. Si vous ne me libérez pas, je vais mourir. »

À cet instant, une voix synthétique retentit :

_« Liberté totale ou mort par inanition. Choisissez. »_

« Vous avez saisi ? reprend le Maître. Si je reste ici, je vais mourir de faim. »

Tegan hoche la tête :

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer à tuer.

– Libérez-moi ! » supplie-t-il.

Soudain, il hurle :

« Obéissez ! Ou je m'en prends à toute votre famille ! À vos amis ! À tout ce à quoi vous tenez ! »

Elle ricane :

« Et comment allez-vous faire ? Vos menaces sont aussi ridicules qu'inutiles. Vous êtes coincé ici.

– Je vous en prie, Mlle Jovanka. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ainsi. Je vous donnerais tout que vous voulez. Je vous ferais riche, puissante.

– Vous me rendrez tante Vanessa ? » rétorque-t-elle avec une ironie amère.

Elle se retourne et commence à partir. Elle voudrait courir, mais ses jambes sont sans forces. Elle s'éloigne quand même de cet homme maléfique, mais plus lentement qu'elle ne le souhaiterait.

« Tegan ! l'appelle-t-il à nouveau. Je vous… je vous promets que je ne ferai plus de mal. Je ne tuerai plus. »

Elle s'arrête. Sans se retourner, elle prononce :

« Vous ne tiendrez jamais une telle promesse. Vous en êtes incapable.

– Tegan ! Vous comprenez l'affreuse mort à laquelle vous me condamnez ?

– Je ne vous ai condamné à rien. Ce sont d'autres personnes qui l'ont fait. Et vos propres actions. »

Elle reprend sa progression. Mais au bout de quelques pas, elle s'arrête à nouveau. Quelque chose l'empêche de quitter ce lieu. Cette difficulté à faire un pas de plus, ne vient pas de l'extérieur. C'est en elle. Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

_« C'est ma stupide foutue conscience,_ songe-t-elle furieuse. _Il n'en a pas lui. Il n'a aucun scrupule. Il me ment en me disant qu'il ne tuera plus, je le sais. Qui dois-je sauver ? Tous ces innocents qu'il va rayer de l'existence ? Ou lui. Le pire des coupables. Ce gigantesque endroit était rempli de ses victimes. Des milliers de personnes. Ô Tegan ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu simplement partir ? Sans remords. Ou alors avec des remords, mais au moins, tu sauras que tu as fait le bon choix. »_

Elle se relève. Il l'interpelle à nouveau.

« Je vous en supplie, sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, je vous jure que… »

Elle pivote pour lui faire face, et elle l'interrompt :

« À quoi est-ce que vous tenez ? À part vous-même ? Il n'y a que ça qui vous importe : votre propre personne. Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier des galaxies entières, juste pour survivre. Alors n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous saurez tenir cette promesse. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une Humaine, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un d'inférieur pour vous, mais je ne suis pas idiote. Et pas bêtement crédule, non plus. Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, mais je ne vous lâcherai pas sur l'univers à nouveau. Il mérite mieux que ça.

– Vous pourrez vivre en sachant que chaque minute me coûtera une immense souffrance, jusqu'à la fin ? »

Elle grince des dents.

« La mort par inanition est une des plus pénibles et des plus longues, ajoute-t-il.

– Alors refusez de boire. Cela ira plus vite. En trois ou quatre jours ce sera fini. À peine plus, si vous êtes résistant.

– Vous pourriez refuser de l'eau, si vous mourriez de soif ?

– Je n'ai pas à me poser la question, réplique-t-elle. Je ne suis pas dans votre situation. Hé ! crie-t-elle à la cantonade. J'ai pris ma décision, ramenez-moi chez moi ! »

Mais rien ne se passe. Elle est toujours là. Pourquoi ? Que veut-on d'elle, maintenant ?

**ooo**

Tegan attend toujours, debout, les bras croisés. Le dos tourné, pour ne pas voir le Maître. Il n'a cessé tour à tour de la supplier et de la menacer. Elle ne lui répond plus.

Enfin il se tait, alors elle s'adresse à ceux qui la retiennent là.

« Quand allez-vous me laisser partir ? Je ne changerai pas d'avis, vous savez. »

Mais rien ne se passe.

« Votre décision ne doit pas être définitive, sinon vous ne seriez plus là. »

Le Maître a repris la parole. Pour lui prouver qu'elle reste bien ferme dans son choix, elle fait volte face et se rapproche en quelques pas secs. Elle lui crache au visage :

« Jamais ! Allez brûler en Enfer !

– Je vous ai promis…

– Je sais ce que valent vos engagements. C'est du vent.

– Cette fois-ci, je suis sérieux.

– Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ?

– Vous avez vraiment le cœur à me laisser mourir ainsi ? »

Tegan réalise l'erreur qu'elle a faite en venant plus près. Elle peut voir son regard. Cela devient plus difficile de l'abandonner à son sort.

_« Mais n'a-t-il pas raison en disant que ma décision n'était pas si définitive ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas regagné ma planète et mon époque, sinon ? »_

Le « tirer ou ne pas tirer » de tout à l'heure a l'air si facile, maintenant. Cette décision est tellement plus dure à prendre.

« Pourquoi moi ? rage-t-elle en serrant les poings. Pourquoi m'ont-ils choisie ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour qu'on me torture ainsi ?

– Parce que vous avez été la première à refuser.

– C'est vrai ? s'étonne-t-elle. Il n'y en a pas eu d'autres ? Si j'avais su les conséquences, j'aurais tiré…

– Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

– Non, je pensais juste vous épargner quelques secondes de souffrance. Et je me retrouve à décider de la vie ou de la mort de milliers de gens.

– De la mienne seulement, Tegan. »

Elle a un rire sans joie.

« Votre… "promesse" ?

– Elle est authentique. Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ?

– Parce que vous mentez pour que je vous sauve. Vous avez montré à maintes reprises que vous n'étiez pas digne de confiance.

– Il m'arrive de dire la vérité. Souvenez-vous. La Zone de la Mort, Gallifrey. Je disais vrai ce jour-là, lorsque j'affirmais être envoyé par le Haut Conseil. Personne ne m'a cru.

– En effet, reconnaît Tegan. Mais ça doit être la seule fois de votre vie.

– Que savez-vous de ma vie ? » grince-t-il.

Elle se détourne, gênée par ses yeux pleins… de douleur ? Malgré elle, cela la touche. Elle sait pourtant qu'il est capable de feindre des sentiments qu'il n'éprouve pas. Surtout avec un tel enjeu.

_« Il faut en finir,_ songe-t-elle. _Je ne vais pas rester ici pour toujours__.__ Si je suis encore là, c'est que, dans le fond, je n'arrive pas à me décider à l'abandonner. »_

« C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle à haute voix.

_« C'est cela »_, répond la voix mécanique.

« Alors, autant aller jusqu'au bout, que je puisse revenir chez moi », grommelle-t-elle.

Elle s'approche et veut défaire les liens qui entravent les poignets du Maître, mais elle n'est pas assez grande pour y arriver, car ils sont attachés trop hauts. Il lui fait remarquer :

« Il y a un tabouret derrière vous.

– Tiens, c'est vrai. Ils ont tout prévu, on dirait. »

Montée sur le meuble, elle délie les menottes. Elles sont difficiles à desserrer, et elle s'y casse plusieurs ongles. Elle ne s'en plaint pas. Elle ne prononce pas un mot. Ce qu'elle accomplit la dégoûte, mais elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut que tout cela finisse.

Une fois les mains du Maître libres, elle recule et énonce :

« Vous saurez vous débrouiller pour le reste, non ?

– Oui. »

Il se penche pour détacher ses chevilles, mais se redresse aussitôt et lui dit :

« Merci, Tegan. Je vous en suis très reconnais… »

Soudain, les mots s'évanouissent dans le lointain et les images se brouillent. Un vertige, et la revoilà dans l'avion, les verres encore à la main, au moment où elle les posait dans l'évier. Sa collègue se glisse derrière elle, en marmottant :

« Je te jure, il y en a… ils sont pénibles. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

– Ce n'est rien. Juste un éblouissement. Ça va passer.

– Assieds-toi une minute. De toute façon, nous arrivons, nous allons devoir mettre notre ceinture. Je m'occupe du reste.

– Merci », balbutie Tegan.

Elle doute de ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Cela lui paraît complètement absurde. Puis, en s'attachant pour l'atterrissage, elle remarque qu'elle a trois ongles cassés.

_« C'est donc vrai,_ pense-t-elle. _J'ai réellement relâché le Maître dans l'univers. Je dois être folle. Ou trop sentimentale… ce qui dans un certain sens est la même chose. »_


	2. La Promesse

**Chapitre 2 : La Promesse**

Elle s'était sentie si secouée après cette histoire, qu'elle avait songé à demander un congé. Elle avait eu envie de revoir le décor rassurant et un peu ennuyeux de la ferme familiale.

_« Non, l'inaction risque d'être mauvaise pour mon moral. J'aurais trop le temps de penser. Mieux vaut continuer à travailler. »_

Dès le lendemain, elle reprend le chemin de l'aéroport. C'est un vol très matinal, et les bâtiments sont presque vides. Elle gagne le vestiaire pour mettre son uniforme.

Elle est en train de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir les divers éléments, quand elle sent une main qui l'agrippe par le milieu du corps, bloquant ses bras, tandis qu'une autre s'abat sur son visage, lui fermant le nez et la bouche. Cela a été extrêmement rapide, mais elle donne quand même deux ou trois coups de pieds dans les jambes de son agresseur. Elle ne peut en faire plus, car il est trop puissant. Elle songe immédiatement à un violeur, et son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'on la tire en arrière.

_« Du diable… »_ songe-t-elle bientôt, en reconnaissant autour d'elle la salle de commande d'un TARDIS.

La main qui lui ferme la bouche est revêtue d'un gant noir et elle comprend aussitôt qu'elle a affaire au Maître. Elle se sent soulagée. Curieusement, le Maître lui fait moins peur qu'un agresseur Humain.

Son ravisseur l'entraîne vers la console, et elle perçoit le ronronnement discret de la fermeture des portes. Enfin, il la lâche. Elle se retourne et se retrouve face au Seigneur du Temps renégat.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, maintenant ? grogne-t-elle.

– Il faut que vous me rendiez ma parole.

– Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

– La promesse que je vous ai faite. Rendez-la-moi. Dites qu'elle n'a plus lieu d'être.

– Vous voulez dire… ne plus tuer ?

– Oui. C'est trop difficile. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Tous mes plans sont bloqués à cause de ça.

– Mais… qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de ne pas honorer votre serment ? Cela ne vous avait jamais arrêté jusqu'à présent. »

Il ne répond pas.

« Vous êtes obligé, n'est-ce pas ? Ces créatures, ces entités supérieures qui vous avaient condamné, elles vous imposent de tenir cette promesse que vous m'avez faite pour que je vous libère.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça.

– Alors, je ne comprends pas. Depuis quand tenez-vous vos engagements ?

– Libérez-moi de cette promesse, Tegan.

– Pour que vous puissiez recommencer à tuer ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! Comme si j'allais vous y autoriser. Et je vous répète, car vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

– Dites "je vous relève de la promesse que vous m'avez faite de ne plus tuer personne". Dites-le ! » hurle-t-il.

Il avance d'un pas, et lui saisit le poignet.

« J'ai vu juste, ricane-t-elle. Vous êtes contraint de… Aïe ! Vous me faites mal !

– C'est le but…

– Vous avez promis de ne plus faire de mal non plus ! »

À sa grande surprise, il la lâche aussitôt.

« Alors ? questionne-t-il.

– Je refuse, répond-elle en frictionnant l'articulation.

– Très bien. On va voir combien de temps vous tiendrez. »

Il la saisit fermement par le bras et l'emmène à l'intérieur de son TARDIS, malgré ses protestations. Les couloirs ressemblent à ceux qu'elle connaît. Seulement de couleur sombre au lieu d'être clairs comme ceux de la machine du Docteur. Elle essaye de mémoriser le chemin, mais il la fait tourner si souvent qu'elle s'y perd rapidement. Enfin, il la pousse dans une pièce à peine pourvue de quelques meubles. Un grand lit, un bureau type ministre et un fauteuil pivotant.

« Vous avez une salle de bains, là », lui indique-t-il en montrant une autre porte.

Puis il ressort, et elle entend le bruit d'une serrure que l'on verrouille.

« Attendez ! crie-t-elle. Vous n'allez pas m'enfermer ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Après avoir tambouriné en vain sur le battant quelques minutes, elle abandonne et va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Mais elle se relève aussitôt et gagne la salle de bains. Rien d'inutile là-dedans non plus. Une parfaite fonctionnalité. Elle tourne en rond dans la chambre pendant une heure, comme un lion en cage, avant de finir par se décider à s'allonger sur le lit. Elle est persuadée qu'elle ne pourra pas s'endormir. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes elle plonge dans le sommeil.

**ooo**

Tegan se réveille, elle ne sait combien de temps plus tard. Elle regarde sa montre, mais celle-ci lui indique l'heure où elle est arrivée à l'aéroport. D'ailleurs, en l'écoutant, elle constate que le petit appareil ne fonctionne plus.

Elle se sent étourdie et de mauvaise humeur pour avoir dormi dans la journée. Elle a faim aussi.

« Il a décidé de me laisser mourir d'inanition, lui aussi », grommelle-t-elle.

Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain pour un besoin pressant, et constate au passage que la table est chargée d'un plateau, recouvert d'une cloche. De retour dans la pièce, elle la soulève et trouve en dessous de quoi nourrir dix personnes.

« Hum, murmure-t-elle. J'ai été mauvaise langue. Enfin, ça veut quand même dire qu'il est entré quand j'étais endormie. »

Cette idée lui donne le frisson. Savoir qu'elle était vulnérable, alors qu'il était là…

Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil et détaille les assiettes. Chaque plat est un met délicat. Certains dont elle ne connaît pas la provenance, avec des goûts assez particuliers. Sans doute non terrestres. Mais tout est délicieux. Il y a même plusieurs sortes de boissons, alcoolisées ou non.

Une fois son dîner avalé, elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle explore la chambre et la salle de bains, mais toutes les deux sont remarquablement nettes. Rien ne traîne.

Une routine s'installe. Tous les jours – au même moment semble-t-il à Tegan – le Maître lui apporte de quoi manger pour plusieurs repas. Il lui demande :

« Rendez-moi ma promesse, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle lui répond :

« Non. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de mon autorisation. »

Sans un mot de plus, il la quitte.

« Et c'est reparti pour vingt-quatre heures d'ennui », soupire-t-elle.

Elle lui avait réclamé de quoi lire, mais il ne lui avait rien apporté. Elle avait aussi rouspété qu'elle avait besoin de vêtements propres, mais elle n'avait rien obtenu non plus.

Exaspérée, elle finit par lui lancer au visage la chemise qu'elle porte depuis une dizaine de jours.

« Sentez ça ! l'apostrophe-t-elle. Ça pue le bouc ! Ou plutôt… la chèvre. Il me faut des habits. »

Il se débarrasse du tissu en le jetant à terre, dépose son chargement non pas sur le bureau comme il le fait usuellement, mais sur le lit et repart aussitôt, poursuivi par les cris de Tegan et ses coups de poings contre le battant métallique :

« Et de quoi lire. Me laisser mourir d'ennui, c'est me maltraiter aussi. Et ne croyez pas que je vais jamais revenir sur ce que j'ai dit. Je me suis montrée faible et stupide une fois. Ça n'arrivera plus. Vous m'entendez ! Ça n'arrivera plus ! »

Elle ramasse et remet son haut en soupirant :

« Quelle tête de mule. »

**ooo**

Encore quelques jours, et elle décide de frapper un grand coup pour faire entendre ses revendications, qui ne sont toujours pas satisfaites.

Elle s'est assise dans le fauteuil, et le fait pivoter lorsqu'elle entend la porte s'ouvrir. Il reste sur le seuil, interdit, contemplant sa nudité. Elle lui sourit d'un air innocent. Presque aussitôt, il se reprend, et apporte le plateau sur la table, puis pose sa question rituelle.

« Vous me rendez ma promesse ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Donnez-moi des vêtements propres et des livres, répète-t-elle à son tour.

– Et vous accéderez à ma demande ?

– Non. Je ne vais pas vous donner carte blanche pour tuer. N'en rêvez pas. Ça n'arrivera jamais.

– Alors, vous ne sortirez plus de cette chambre. N'oubliez pas que ma capacité de survie est bien supérieure à la vôtre.

– Vraiment ? questionne-t-elle ironiquement. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez plus la possibilité de vous régénérer. Est-ce que la puissance du Gardien de Traken va encore survivre longtemps en vous, pour vous permettre de spolier une autre personne de son corps ? D'ailleurs, comment allez-vous concilier ça avec votre promesse de ne plus tuer ? »

Il fait entendre un sifflement de colère, puis tourne les talons et ressort de la chambre.

**ooo**

En se réveillant quelques temps plus tard – il lui est impossible de dire si c'est le matin ou le soir, en termes terrestres – elle découvre deux paquets posés sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Elle avait continué à se promener en tenue d'Ève, dans l'espoir qu'il se lasserait de la voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas très agréable, surtout qu'il fait plutôt frais dans son TARDIS, mais elle avait tenu bon.

L'un des colis contient une collection de tenues à sa taille et de formes modernes, mais uniformément noires. L'autre, d'épais livres à la reliure de cuir. Elle se précipite dans la salle de bain, prend une longue douche et enfile avec bonheur les habits neufs. Puis elle revient s'asseoir au bureau et ouvre un des livres. C'est un traité scientifique sur la physique quantique.

« Oh bon sang ! Je n'y comprends rien », marmonne-t-elle au bout d'une page.

Elle change d'ouvrage, mais tombe sur des mathématiques d'un niveau bien supérieur à ce qu'elle a appris à l'école. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui a bien cédé, mais à sa manière.

_« Je ne suis pas plus bête qu'une autre,_ pense-t-elle. _Je vais bien arriver à assimiler quelque chose dans tout ça. »_

Le lendemain, après avoir refusé une fois de plus de lui « rendre sa promesse », elle demande de quoi écrire, et l'obtient immédiatement.

En reformulant les choses à sa façon, elle parvient à mieux appréhender ce qu'elle lit. Certaines élucubrations absconses du Docteur, lorsqu'il lui parlait du voyage dans le temps et de la façon dont fonctionnent les TARDIS, commencent à avoir du sens.

**ooo**

Maintenant, quand le Maître entre dans la chambre où il retient Tegan prisonnière, il la trouve la plupart du temps assise au bureau, les coudes de chaque côté d'un des livres qu'il lui a remis, la tête appuyée sur les mains, plongée dans la lecture.

Au début, il avait cru à une attitude destinée à lui faire croire qu'elle était capable de comprendre un mot de ces traités de physique ou de mathématique. Puis elle lui avait demandé de quoi écrire, et il le lui avait fourni immédiatement, curieux de voir ce qu'elle allait en faire. Il imaginait une sorte de journal intime, voire des rêveries idiotes comme en écrivent les Humains.

Le bureau s'était rapidement couvert de feuillets avec des graphiques, des notes, des formules algébriques. Il devait les repousser pour poser le plateau contenant ses repas. Il y jetait un coup d'œil. C'était plein d'erreurs, de fausses interprétations, de tentatives désespérées pour simplifier les notions développées dans les ouvrages, afin de les mettre à la portée de sa petite tête d'Humaine.

Il repartait en souriant. Le refus quotidien de la jeune femme l'exaspérait, mais ça, c'était amusant.

Ce jour-là, la table est tellement remplie de ces papiers qu'il ne peut que poser le plateau dessus.

« Hé ! s'exclame Tegan. Ne dérangez pas mon classement ! J'ai déjà assez de mal à m'y retrouver. Je n'ai pas fait d'études secondaires, vous savez. J'avais d'autres projets. Aussi, tout cela me dépasse un peu, mais je crois que je m'en sors bien. Regardez ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Elle lui tend une demi-douzaine de feuillets. Il les parcourt rapidement.

« Le début part bien, mais tout le reste est faux, dit-il en les lui rendant.

– Ah ? Où me suis-je trompée ?

– Eh bien… »

Il regarde autour de lui, mais il n'y a qu'un seul siège dans cette pièce.

« Attendez, l'avertit Tegan, je vais débarrasser, vous aller me préciser tout ça. »

Elle pose le plateau sur le lit, repousse livres et papiers pour dégager le centre du bureau, et elle l'invite à s'asseoir dans le seul fauteuil.

« C'est-à-dire que je n'avais pas l'intention…

– Vous avez bien cinq minutes, non ? Pour un Seigneur du Temps, c'est une peccadille. »

Deux heures plus tard, il termine ses explications. Tegan est restée penchée tout ce temps, les coudes sur la table.

« Oui, c'est tout à fait clair, maintenant. Aïe ! ajoute-t-elle en se relevant. Pas très confortable la position. Mais merci en tout cas. Je vais reprendre ça sur des bases plus saines.

– Rendez-moi ma promesse.

– Non, répond-elle distraitement, pressée de recommencer sa lecture. Vous permettez ? » ajoute-t-elle en montrant le siège.

Il grommelle un « oui » mécontent, se lève et s'en va.

De retour dans la salle de commande, il programme une destination avec des gestes nerveux. Il a l'impression de s'être laissé manipuler.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, gronde-t-il pour lui-même. Elle m'a bel et bien manœuvré pour que je reste plus longtemps avec elle. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Aucun résultat, comme d'habitude. Elle refuse toujours. »

Ses moyens de pression ont disparus avec la promesse de ne plus tuer et de ne plus faire de mal. Connaissant le caractère impatient de l'ancienne compagne du Docteur, il pensait que l'enfermer finirait par la lasser, mais elle semble s'être installée dans une routine qui la satisfait. En lui donnant ces livres, il avait accédé à ses demandes en croyant l'avoir piégée. Mais c'est elle qui vient de le piéger. Il n'a pas pu résister au défi d'arriver à lui faire comprendre ce qui devrait pourtant la dépasser. Et à celui de remettre les choses en ordre.

La situation s'enlise. Ils sont dans une impasse.

« Pourquoi avez-vous avez besoin de mon autorisation ? » lui demandait-elle au début – plus maintenant, elle semble s'être désintéressée de ce mystère.

Il ne le sait pas lui-même. Un blocage mental ? Imposé par ces créatures supérieures qui l'avaient enlevé du temps et de l'espace et lui avait fait subir ce procès et cette horrible condamnation ? Ou venant de son moi interne ?

_« Non, ce n'est sûrement pas ça »__,_ songe-t-il.

Il s'était trouvé fort embarrassé la première fois que c'était arrivé. Il devait éliminer un garde. Celui-ci l'empêchait d'atteindre la clef d'un coffre plein de technologies aliens. Mais chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'appuyer sur le bouton du TCE, il voyait le visage de Tegan et s'entendait prononcer « Je vous promets que je ne ferai plus de mal. Je ne tuerai plus. »

Il avait dû battre en retraite, bredouille et humilié. Il n'avait même pas songé un instant qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour écarter le garde que de le tuer.

Maintenant seulement, il y pense. Ou plutôt, il pense à l'usage qu'il aurait pu faire d'une Tegan telle qu'il l'a vu il y a quelques jours pour distraire cet homme.

_« Puisqu'elle ne veut pas me rendre ma parole, alors elle doit m'aider. Ce n'est que justice, après tout. »_

**ooo**

Tegan éclate de rire.

« Alors ça ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est la chose la plus cocasse que j'ai jamais entendue ! Moi ? Vous assister dans vos plans tordus ?

– Je ne peux plus tuer. Comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive ?

– Débrouillez-vous. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

– Je… je… Oh ! balbutie le Maître, de plus en plus furieux. Vous allez lasser ma patience un jour, vous savez !

– Et alors ? rétorque-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, ni me blesser. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus menacer les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Vous voyez à quel point votre existence n'était assujettie qu'à une seule chose : la mort des autres. Sans ça, vous n'êtes rien. »

Elle lui tourne le dos et recommence à griffonner.

Bouillonnant de rage, il sort son TCE et le dirige vers elle. Sa main tremble, et son pouce refuse de presser le commutateur.

« Aaah ! » hurle-t-il en détournant l'arme.

Le faisceau touche le pied du bureau qui prend immédiatement les dimensions d'un meuble de poupées. Livres et feuilles de papier s'éparpillent dans la chambre. Tegan reste interdite, son crayon à la main, tandis que la porte de la pièce claque. Le cliquetis de la serrure résonne encore plus fort que d'habitude.

« Hum, marmonne-t-elle, l'œil malicieux. Je l'ai vraiment poussé à bout cette fois-ci, on dirait. »

Elle ramasse les livres et va les déposer sur le matelas. Elle fait de même avec les feuillets, en essayant de retrouver l'ordre dans lequel ils étaient. Puis elle s'installe assise en tailleur, le dos contre la tête du lit. Elle reprend ses croquis, appuyée sur un des plus gros bouquins.

« Voyons, j'étais sur quelque chose de très intéressant… »

Dans la salle de commande, le Maître l'observe sur l'écran de surveillance. Ses doigts tambourinent nerveusement sur la console.

_« Elle n'a pas eu peur. Plus personne ne va me craindre, maintenant ! »_

Elle a raison. Il a perdu son meilleur atout : les gens lui cédaient parce qu'ils le savaient capable de tuer, totalement sans pitié. L'hypnose n'est pas toujours aussi efficace que cette menace ou celle de voir ses proches mourir.

**ooo**

« Non. »

Pour la… centième, deux-centième fois – le nombre lui échappe, elle a cessé de compter les jours, Tegan répond à la requête du Maître.

D'ailleurs, elle a l'impression qu'il lui pose la question uniquement par habitude. Il n'espère plus.

Après l'excitation du déchiffrage des livres de physique et mathématique, elle s'était ennuyée à nouveau. Elle avait réclamé d'autres livres et il lui avait donné _L'Art de la Guerre_ de Sun Tzu, un Chinois du VIème siècle avant Jésus Christ – fort heureusement traduit en anglais. À son grand étonnement, elle avait trouvé cet ouvrage passionnant.

Elle avait aussi commencé à retranscrire ses aventures avec le Docteur, en les illustrant de dessins. Cela l'avait occupée quelques temps. Mais, même en relisant ces récits maintes fois et en les améliorant, l'exercice l'avait lassé également.

_« Est-ce que je vais tenir le coup ?_ songe-t-elle ce jour-là, assise sur son lit, le menton posé sur ses genoux. _L'ennui est mon ennemi. Cependant, des gens ont vécus enfermés des années dans des conditions bien plus dramatiques. Il y a pire comme prison. La vie de tant de personnes dépend de moi. Je ne peux pas faiblir. »_

Elle n'ose pas se dire qu'il y a pire geôlier aussi.

« Vous connaissez l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête ? lui demande-t-elle à brûle pourpoint, au moment où il va ressortir.

« Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Un conte. Notre situation actuelle m'y a fait penser.

– Les récits fictifs des Terriens ne m'intéressent pas.

– Je m'en doute. Je vais vous résumer l'intrigue principale de celui-là*. »

Lorsqu'elle a fini, elle ajoute :

« La ressemblance, c'est que vous me posez tous les jours la même question en me portant à manger, et que je refuse. La différence, c'est que dans le conte, la Bête est un monstre extérieurement, mais se révèle très humaine à l'intérieur. Alors que vous, vous avez une allure normalement humaine, mais vous êtes un monstre à l'intérieur.

– Merci, ma chère, répond-il en se rengorgeant.

– Mais ne comptez pas que je développe le moindre syndrome de Stockholm avec vous.

– Syndrome de Stockholm ?** »

Elle lui explique ce que c'est.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, rétorque-t-il.

– Non, je sais. Vous espérez juste que je vais relâcher un nuisible dans la nature. Me connaissant, vous devriez savoir que ce sera toujours non. Et vous connaissant, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous retient. »

_*[Un prince a été transformé en monstre par une fée, parce qu'il s'est montré odieux avec elle. Il doit conquérir le cœur d'une jeune fille pour casser le sortilège. Un marchand du village voisin s'arrête dans son château et cueille une rose. Le monstre veut le tuer pour ce « crime », sauf si une de ses filles accepte de prendre sa place. La plus jeune y va pour sauver son père. Le monstre, au lieu de la tuer, la traite comme une reine, et tous les soirs au repas, il lui demande si elle veut l'épouser. Elle répond toujours non, car elle est horrifiée par son aspect. Cependant, il se montre si doux et il est si désespéré de ce refus qu'elle finit par l'aimer et accepter. Elle l'embrasse, cassant le sortilège et refaisant de lui un prince charmant.]_

_**[Le syndrome de Stockholm décrit une situation où les agressés vont développer des sentiments de sympathie, d'affection, voire d'amour__**,**__de fraternité, de grande compréhension vis-à-vis de leurs agresseurs.]_


	3. Robot

**Chapitre 3 : Robot**

« Allez, venez.

– Où allons-nous », demande Tegan en relevant la tête.

Elle est occupée à griffonner des illustrations pour _L'Art de la Guerre._

« Vous verrez. »

Elle ne peut en obtenir plus, tandis qu'il la guide à nouveau au milieu du labyrinthe des couloirs. Ils arrivent dans la salle principale, et il ouvre les portes.

« Partez ! lui assène-t-il en la poussant en avant.

– Juste comme ça ? Vous ne me demandez plus…

– Partez avant que je change d'avis », la coupe-t-il.

Elle se faufile promptement par l'ouverture, et se retrouve… exactement là où elle était lorsqu'il l'a kidnappée. Son sac est encore ouvert de la même manière, et il n'y a toujours personne dans le vestiaire. Elle entend le bruit de la dématérialisation d'un TARDIS, et l'un des placards disparaît.

Un peu étourdie, elle reste plantée là, à essayer de reprendre ses esprits, jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses collègues finisse par entrer dans la pièce.

« Eh bien, Tegan, tu ne te prépares pas ? Nous allons être en retard, tu sais.

– Oui, oui », bredouille la jeune femme.

Elle enfile rapidement son uniforme et se précipite vers son poste. Le tourbillon de ses occupations lui fait oublier en partie cette période saugrenue qu'elle vient de vivre. Elle enchaîne plusieurs vols, et ne regagne l'Australie qu'après une quinzaine de jours pour un peu de repos.

_« J'espère que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de lui »__,_ songe-t-elle.

**ooo**

Quelques temps plus tard, elle sirote une orangeade dans la nuit australienne, assise sur une chaise longue dans la cour de la ferme. Elle a du mal à dormir. Pendant le travail, les moments passés enfermée dans le TARDIS du Maître s'effaçaient. Elle arrivait à ne plus y penser. Mais lorsqu'elle est de repos, ils reviennent, et ils s'insinuent même dans ses rêves.

Elle se réveille tremblante, le cœur cognant, trempée de sueur. Elle se lève alors, prend une douche et finit sa nuit dehors, sur un des transats. Les milles bruits de la minuscule vie animale finissent par la bercer, et elle s'endort, souvent quand l'aube pointe.

Cette nuit-là cependant, elle s'est réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude, et le sommeil ne veut pas revenir. Aussi, elle entend parfaitement le bruit qu'elle aimait autrefois, mais qu'elle craint maintenant : celui d'un TARDIS. Il prend la forme d'un des arbres qui ornent la cour. Par ce simple fait, elle sait que ce n'est pas celui du Docteur.

La silhouette noire du Maître s'en détache et vient vers elle.

« Vous ne me laisserez donc jamais tranquille, soupire-t-elle lorsqu'il prend place à ses côtés.

– J'ai besoin de vous, Tegan, énonce-t-il immédiatement, sans relever la remarque.

– Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je ne veux pas participer à…

– C'est différent, la coupe-t-il. Et c'est urgent. Vraiment… »

Après quelques secondes de silence, il ajoute :

« Je vous en prie. »

Elle ne peut voir son expression, mais elle est surprise par son ton, et sa voix aussi. Quand elle continuait à lui refuser ce qu'il demandait, il se mettait parfois en colère, mais il n'avait jamais eu ce timbre rauque et suppliant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? le questionne-t-elle.

– Venez, je vais vous montrer. »

Il se lève – avec quelques difficultés, semble-t-il – et s'avance vers son TARDIS.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer là-dedans, l'avertit Tegan. Je fais encore des cauchemars à cause de la période que j'y ai passé.

– Je ne vous enfermerai pas. Si vous n'acceptez pas, vous serez libre de repartir. Je sais qu'il est impossible de vous contraindre. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire qu'elle ne croit pas à ce qu'il dit, mais elle la referme aussitôt.

« Oh, d'accord », souffle-t-elle finalement.

La salle de commande est encombrée d'appareillages qui n'y étaient pas la fois précédente. Au milieu de ce montage étrangement alambiqué – cela ne ressemble guère au Maître de fabriquer quelque chose d'aussi peu recherché – une créature humanoïde vêtue de la même manière que le propriétaire de l'engin. Sa tête a une allure tout à fait robotique. Il ressemble un peu à Kamelion, mais en plus simple. Le visage est à peine esquissé : un ovale lisse où seules deux demies sphères représentent les yeux – et servent probablement à la même chose, et une fente sans lèvres, la bouche. Le crâne est fait d'un globe transparent montrant une forme ressemblant à un cerveau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle.

– Ma survie. »

Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde avec étonnement. C'est alors seulement qu'elle remarque son visage émacié. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air en bonne santé. Sa peau est terne, grisâtre, ses joues creuses. D'épais cernes violacés soulignent ses yeux. Ses lèvres sont livides et légèrement bleutées.

Il enlève un de ses gants et lui montre sa main. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandissent d'effroi. Le petit doigt ne montre plus que l'os et le reste est à peine en meilleur état.

« Que s'est-il passé ? interroge-t-elle.

– La dégradation naturelle du corps de Tremas a été terriblement accélérée par la… »

Il hésite avant de dire le mot.

« … punition que j'ai subie. Même la puissance du Gardien de Traken ne suffit plus à l'endiguer.

– Et vous ne pouvez pas voler un autre corps, à cause de cette promesse que vous m'avez faite.

– Exactement. J'avais gardé les plans de la conception de Kamelion. Je les ai améliorés, et j'ai fabriqué un androïde qui pourrait recevoir mon esprit. C'est ma seule option.

– Mais quand avez-vous fait ça ? La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, cette machinerie n'existait pas.

– Pour vous, il ne s'est écoulé que quelques jours, mais pour moi, plus de deux ans en vos termes terrestres. »

Tegan s'approche du robot et regarde la boule contenant une matière ressemblant à de la gelée de couleur brun clair. Des étincelles semblables à des paillettes miroitent dans son épaisseur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionne-t-elle en le montrant.

– Un cerveau positronique. Ce qu'on fait de mieux en matière d'androïde.

– Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez pouvoir y transférer votre esprit ?

– Théoriquement, ça doit marcher.

– Mais vous n'êtes sûr de rien.

– Si, je suis sûr que j'y arriverai. La force de ma volonté m'y aidera.

– En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Et surtout : pourquoi moi, encore une fois ?

– Seul, je ne peux faire le transfert. Il y a toujours un instant où je ne suis plus conscient. Et cela échoue à cet instant. J'ai… j'ai même failli… y passer, au cours d'un de mes essais. »

_« Tiens,_ pense Tegan. _L'univers a été à deux doigts d'être débarrassé d'un de ses prédateurs. »_

« Et pourquoi moi ? répète-t-elle.

– Vous êtes la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance.

– Vous avez confiance en moi, vous qui ne vous fiez à personne ? prononce-t-elle avec ébahissement. En moi, qui vous déteste, et dont vous avez tué la parente ?

– Croyez que si je pouvais effacer ça, je le ferais. »

Tegan hoche la tête.

« Oh, j'en suis certaine. Pas par bonté d'âme ou parce que vous le regrettez, mais pour augmenter les chances que j'accepte.

– Tout à fait. Je ne le nie pas.

– Au moins, à votre manière tordue, vous possédez une certaine dose d'honnêteté. Vous n'avez jamais caché votre caractère vicieux et vos buts immoraux.

– Alors ? s'impatiente-t-il. Vous consentez ? Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, vous savez. »

Elle le contemple à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas remarqué au premier coup d'œil la sclérotique jaunie de ses globes oculaires, ni la couleur terne de ses pupilles voilées de blanc.

« Vous y voyez encore ? demande-t-elle.

– Rien ne vous échappe, marmonne-t-il. J'ai perdu complètement la vue hier.

– Comment avez-vous pu venir vers moi de façon aussi précise tout à l'heure ?

– Le son de votre souffle et votre odeur.

– Merci pour l'odeur ! s'exclame-t-elle aigrement.

– La plupart des Humains puent, vous ne le saviez pas ? Cependant, je me suis habitué à la vôtre, et je la connais bien. »

Tegan réfléchit. Si elle rejette sa requête, il va agoniser longuement, dans des conditions très pénibles. Elle avait d'abord refusé de le faire souffrir, ensuite de le laisser mourir de faim. En quoi est-ce différent, maintenant ? Pourra-t-elle ressortir de la machine le cœur léger, en sachant cela ?

« D'accord, consent-elle enfin. Expliquez-moi ce que je dois faire. »

**ooo**

Dans l'appareillage, il y a maintenant deux silhouettes presque semblables. Des courroies les entravent solidement de la même manière. Un casque recouvre d'un côté le crâne en plexiglas de l'androïde, de l'autre celui du Maître. Tegan n'a presque eu rien à faire durant cette phase du travail. Le Maître avait prévu une complète autonomie pour pouvoir se passer d'assistant.

Maintenant, elle tient un boîtier de commandes d'une main. De l'autre, un feuillet sur lequel elle a noté les instructions. Elle doit s'acquitter de chaque action dans un ordre précis. Elle a posé beaucoup de questions, exigé des explications sur le déroulement du transfert.

« Il faut que je le sache, si quelque chose se passe mal.

– Ce ne sera pas sans douleur. Surtout vers la fin. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle je n'arrive pas à rester conscient.

– Donc, vous allez le… manifester, je suppose.

– Oui. C'est impossible à maîtriser. Ma volonté sera entièrement requise pour la transmission de mon esprit dans le cerveau de l'androïde. Je ne peux pas en détourner un iota pour autre chose.

– D'accord. Alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me procurer le casque anti-bruits que porte mon père quand il utilise la tronçonneuse. Moi aussi, je vais avoir besoin de garder ma concentration au maximum pour ne pas faire de bêtises.

– Dépêchez-vous, Tegan, je vous en supplie. L'heure tourne très vite pour moi. »

L'Australienne ressort du TARDIS, et constate que le ciel s'éclaircit. Les employés de la ferme ne vont pas tarder à embaucher. Elle se hâte vers la grange où sont rangés les outils. Elle trouve immédiatement, et bénit le besoin maniaque d'ordre de son père.

Elle revient vers l'arbre, mais au moment d'y entrer, elle hésite. Le Maître est impuissant. Attaché dans cette machine, il est mourant. Il n'a même probablement plus assez de force pour défaire ses liens. D'ailleurs, elle a posé le boîtier de commande hors de sa portée.

_« Il suffit que je ne revienne pas,_ songe-t-elle. _Ce sera fini. Dans quelques heures. Au plus, dans quelques jours. Tatie Vanessa, tu seras vengée. Et l'univers respirera. »_

La tentation est forte. Elle reste plantée devant les portes ouvertes du vaisseau spatio-temporel, tournant dans ses mains l'objet qu'elle est allée chercher. Sa conscience lui dit tour à tour :

_« Tu lui as donné ta parole. Tu ne peux pas te dédire ainsi. »_

« Une parole donnée à quelqu'un comme lui, c'est comme si elle n'existait pas. »

_« Si tu l'abandonnes, tu ne seras pas meilleure que lui. »_

« Qui sait ce qu'il va faire s'il réussit. Peut-être que le blocage mental va disparaître et qu'il va recommencer à tuer. »

_« Qu'importe. Cela ne changera rien au fait que toi, tu seras une meurtrière. »_

« Meurtrière ? N'exagérons rien. Tu te contentes de ne pas l'aider. »

_« Justement, c'est ce qu'on appelle "non assistance à personne en danger". C'est aussi grave qu'un assassinat volontaire. »_

« Détruire un nuisible, ce n'est pas assassiner, c'est dératiser. »

Le bruit d'un moteur la rappelle à la réalité. Les ouvriers arrivent. Soit elle ferme les portes du TARDIS et c'est terminé pour le Maître. Soit elle entre. Mais elle doit se décider… vite. Elle entend les hommes s'interpeller pour se dire bonjour. Elle se précipite à l'intérieur et referme le vaisseau.

_« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le bon côté de ma conscience qui ait gagné »_, pense-t-elle.

**ooo**

Le casque anti-bruits n'avait pas masqué complètement les cris de douleur du Maître, mais avait permis à Tegan d'accomplir sa tâche sans être trop perturbée. Maintenant, elle n'a plus qu'à attendre. Les deux personnes sont immobiles. Le Maître est inconscient, ou peut-être mort. Du moins, le corps qu'il occupait. C'est difficile à dire sans le toucher. Et elle n'a certainement pas envie d'un contact avec cette chair qui se décompose de plus en plus vite. Une odeur acre s'en élève. Celle d'un cadavre.

La machine continue de fonctionner, laissant entendre des cliquetis, de discrets ronronnements, des vibrations.

Elle songe à Tremas en cet instant. À ce qu'il est advenu de cet homme bon, intelligent, dont la récompense après tant d'années de bonnes actions, a été de servir de vaisseau à un esprit maléfique et de finir ainsi, se décomposant hors de la tombe.

Enfin, il se passe quelque chose. L'androïde bouge. Il s'agite dans ses liens. Les demi-sphères qui lui servent d'yeux se dirigent d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Ce visage inexpressif se tourne vers elle, et semble la regarder. La fente qui est la bouche frémit. Elle se tord pour essayer de sortir des mots intelligibles. Mais cela donne juste :

« Vueueueue… »

Les doigts se crispent, griffant le tissu de velours noir. La tête dodeline d'un côté et de l'autre. Tegan se demande ce qu'elle doit faire. Normalement, il faudrait qu'elle le libère, mais :

« Seulement si vous pensez que le transfert est complet et réussi », lui a dit le Maître.

Cela n'a pas l'air d'être le cas, mais le robot gesticule de plus en plus. Elle sait qu'il a une force supérieure à un être humain, et son agitation menace de casser la machinerie. Ses yeux roulent dans tous les sens. Malgré ses traits figés, elle a l'impression qu'il s'affole.

« Ta, tan, ta, tan, ta… », scande-t-il tout à coup.

Elle s'approche et lui dit :

« Calmez-vous. Je vais vous détacher. Vous m'entendez ? Vous me comprenez ? »

Il s'arrête, ses globes oculaires fixés sur Tegan. Seul un tremblement de la tête, un petit mouvement latéral comme s'il disait « non », trahit encore son désarroi.

« Je vais vous détacher, répète-t-elle. Allez-y doucement pour marcher, d'accord ? »

Impossible de dire s'il acquiesce ou non. Elle défait les courroies. Puis elle recule pour lui laisser la place de sortir de l'engin. Il vacille, et elle se demande s'il ne va pas tomber en avant, sans faire un mouvement pour retenir sa chute. Finalement, dans un geste raide, il déplie la jambe droite et prend un appui. Elle tend la main pour l'aider à faire un second pas. Il l'ignore. Soit parce qu'il ne veut pas d'assistance pour cet instant, soit parce qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué. Il bascule en oscillant et se reçoit sur le pied gauche. Il reste là, instable, à deux pas de l'appareil.

Il s'abat si vite sur le sol qu'elle n'a pas le temps de réagir. Il plie les genoux, et renverse son torse à l'horizontale, déployant les bras à la dernière seconde pour ne pas heurter le plancher avec son visage.

Ainsi, à quatre pattes, il rampe rapidement vers un côté de la salle, là où se trouve un de ces gros ordinateurs cylindriques posés le long des murs. Il tente de se glisser entre l'objet et la paroi. L'espace est trop étroit pour lui, alors il reste là, tassé entre la muraille et la machine. Elle s'accroupit près de lui. Elle lit toujours la peur sur la face lisse qui ne devrait rien exprimer.

« Vus… balbutie-t-il. Je… les ai… vus. »

L'esprit du Maître semble peu à peu acquérir une meilleure maîtrise de ce nouveau corps robotique. Il arrive à sortir des mots, et à faire des gestes plus souples. Un de ceux-là est de passer les mains sur son visage. Il répète encore, avec plus de facilité dans l'élocution :

« Je les ai vus…

– Qui ? demande Tegan. Qui avez-vous vu ?

– Eux. Ils m'attendent. »

Normalement, comme c'était le cas pour Kamelion, le Maître devrait être capable de donner une physionomie à l'androïde, un vrai visage. Mais pour l'instant, il peine encore à contrôler les gestes les plus simples. Et le passage entre le corps mourant de Tremas et le robot ne semble pas s'être déroulé facilement.

« Ils m'attendent, ils m'attendent… » ressasse-t-il.

Un androïde n'est pas capable de trembler. Pourtant celui-ci vibre, et Tegan est certaine que c'est de peur.

« Vous devriez aller vous allonger, lui conseille-t-elle. Vous avez besoin d'une position confortable pour finir d'investir votre nouveau corps.

– Peut-être… bredouille-t-il. Peut-être…

– Sûrement. Venez. Vous allez m'indiquer où est votre chambre… si vous vous en souvenez, et je vais vous y accompagner. »

Il se lève en se tenant au mur. Elle le tient par le bras et le guide vers la porte intérieure. Là, il avance sans hésiter jusqu'à une grande pièce à la décoration et à l'ameublement sobre, mais élégant. Les couleurs sombres dominent, à peine éclairées de blanc par endroit. Un lit, avec un baldaquin de tubes métalliques, en occupe le centre. Elle l'aide à s'y installer.

L'iris électronique de ses yeux se ferme. Tegan regarde autour d'elle. Il y a plusieurs chaises, et elle va chercher la plus confortable et la plus facile à porter pour l'amener près de la couche. Elle s'assoit, puis, d'un geste instinctif, elle lui prend la main.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, maintenant ? s'enquiert-elle. Ça va mieux ? »

Sans rouvrir les yeux, il répond :

« Je les ai vu. Ils sont si nombreux. Et ils m'attendent.

– De qui parlez-vous ? De toutes vos victimes ?

– Ils sont si nombreux. »

Puis l'androïde se tait.

**ooo**

Presque une heure plus tard, elle commence à s'endormir sur le confortable siège. Un sursaut du robot la réveille. Sous ses doigts, la main est devenue tiède et souple comme une main humaine. D'ailleurs, on ne voit plus ses articulations de métal. Une peau claire les recouvre. Tegan regarde le visage. On perçoit encore l'ovale brut de la tête robotique, mais des traits se dessinent. Le Maître prend de mieux en mieux le contrôle de l'androïde.

Il se tourne sur le côté, et lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, c'est un vrai regard qui plonge dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Le transfert s'est bien réalisé, alors ? demande-t-elle. Vous avez récupéré tous les morceaux de votre conscience ?

– Où est-il ?

– Quoi donc ? Ou qui donc ?

– Mon autre corps.

– Toujours là-bas. Je ne m'en suis pas occupée. Il m'a semblé qu'il était plus important de rester avec vous.

– Je ne suis pas complet.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis pas complet. »

Il se relève avec souplesse. La maîtrise de ses gestes est parfaite, maintenant.

Tegan le suit vers la salle de commandes, mais à peine en ont-ils ouvert la porte, qu'une épouvantable odeur de décomposition la prend à la gorge.

« Idiote ! crie-t-il. C'était trop tôt ! Vous m'avez débranché trop tôt.

– Dites donc, lui répond-elle, offusquée. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! De toute façon, ce corps était mort quand j'ai enlevé votre casque. »

Il se précipite vers l'appareil. Tegan s'approche plus lentement en mettant les mains sur son nez.

« Ça pue, c'est abominable ! marmonne-t-elle.

– Plus rien, grogne-t-il en regardant ce qu'indiquent les cadrans.

– Vous vous attendiez à quoi, dans l'état où il est. À mon avis, vous avez différé trop longtemps le moment de venir me demander de l'aide. La date limite de ce corps était largement dépassée.

– Plus rien ! hurle-t-il. C'est fichu ! Je ne récupérerai jamais ce qui me manque !

– Mais que vous manque-t-il ?

– Je ne sais pas ! » vocifère-t-il.

Il attrape une partie de l'appareillage et tire dessus, commençant à le démanteler avec fureur. Tegan, qui ne l'avait jamais craint, a peur de cette version du Maître qui ne semble pas pouvoir dominer ses émotions. Elle recule vers la porte dans l'intention de s'enfuir.

Elle n'a pas le temps d'y arriver que le vaisseau spatio-temporel démarre. Il s'est jeté sur la console, et il la regarde, tout en le manœuvrant.

« Vous croyez que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça ? grince-t-il. Vous avez tout gâché ! Vous n'aviez que des instructions extrêmement simples à suivre, et vous n'en avez même pas été capable ! »

Son ricanement ressemble plus à une plainte qu'à un rire.

« Je vous ai sauvé la vie », bredouille-t-elle.

Puis elle ajoute plus fermement. :

« Laissez-moi partir. Ramenez-moi sur Terre. »

Sans lui répondre, il continue à casser ce qui a dû lui demander des mois de travail. Il donne même des coups de pieds au corps décomposé, ce qui en accentue la puanteur.

Tegan, appuyée contre la porte extérieure, sent monter l'écœurement. Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Elle n'a pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. Elle vient d'accomplir une tâche difficile qui lui a demandé une grande concentration. Et elle est terrifiée. Malgré ses efforts pour combattre le malaise, elle s'affaisse. Pas vraiment inconsciente, mais étourdie et nauséeuse.

**ooo**

« Tegan ? »

Une voix douce, plaintive.

« Tegan, vous m'entendez ? Je suis désolé… »

Elle est dans la chambre où elle est restée enfermée pendant des mois, peu auparavant. Il l'a déposée sur le lit et il lui tapote les joues pour la faire revenir à elle. Elle se redresse vivement, bredouille un « Excusez-moi » et se penche en avant pour rejeter… pas grand-chose, car elle a l'estomac vide.

« C'est cette odeur, marmonne-t-elle enfin, une fois la crise de vomissements passée.

– Oui, sans doute. Je ne la percevais pas. Mon système olfactif n'est pas encore très au point, je le crains. Ça va venir, mais pour l'instant, tous mes sens ne fonctionnent pas parfaitement. »

Elle s'assoit, encore un peu remuée, mais se sentant mieux. Elle regarde le Maître.

_« Le Maître ?_ songe-t-elle. _Oui, bien sûr, c'est le Maître. Je ne dois pas penser à lui en termes d'androïde. Tout comme le corps de Tremas n'était plus Tremas. »_

Il a gardé cet aspect d'ailleurs, celui du père de Nyssa.

« Vous pouvez changer de visage ? lui demande-t-elle.

– Oui. Celui-ci ne vous plaît pas ?

– C'est-à-dire qu'il me rappelle un peu trop… mais non, gardez-le. J'ai déjà assez de mal avec le fait que vous êtes dans le corps d'un robot, maintenant. Si en plus vous n'êtes plus pareil…

– Je vous ai apporté à manger, lui dit-il, en désignant le plateau avec son couvercle en argent qu'elle a vu trop souvent.

– Vous pouvez manger, vous ?

– Je peux, mais ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. La pile atomique qui alimente ce corps a déjà une durée de vie de cinq cent ans, mais la nourriture la recharge un peu.

– C'est-à-dire que lorsque vous mangez, cela prolonge la vie de cette batterie ?

– Tout à fait. Dans une infime proportion, mais oui.

– Cela existait déjà sur Kamelion ?

– Non, c'est quelque chose que j'ai rajouté pour une apparence plus réaliste… avec des technologies que je n'ai pas inventées, toutefois. »

Toujours cette honnêteté scrupuleuse sur certaines choses.

_« C'est son seul trait de caractère que j'apprécie »_, songe-t-elle en se mettant à table.

Mais elle n'a guère d'appétit, malgré sa faim. La senteur du cadavre de Tremas lui reste dans le nez, et tout a ce parfum écœurant.

« Est-ce que… tente-t-elle en reposant sa fourchette. Est-ce que vous pouvez me ramener chez moi ?

– Vous voulez déjà me quitter ?

– C'est-à-dire… vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Nnnnon… D'accord. Puisque vous le souhaitez. »

Elle ne comprend pas l'expression de son visage. De la… tristesse ? Voilà un sentiment qu'elle n'imaginait qu'il puisse éprouver.

_« À part la haine et la colère, je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable d'une autre émotion. »_

Il lui tourne le dos et sort de la chambre avec un sec :

« Venez. »

Elle l'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de commandes. La machine y est encore, dans le même état, mais le cadavre a disparu. L'odeur même est partie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? » questionne-t-elle.

Elle ne précise pas de quoi elle parle, mais il comprend.

« Incinérateur », répond-il sèchement.

Il programme le vaisseau spatio-temporel.

« Chez vous ? demande-t-il brièvement.

– Oui, s'il vous plaît. Un peu avant que les employés de mon père arrivent, si c'est possible. Je ne veux pas les effrayer avec un arbre qui apparaît et disparaît.

– Bien entendu que c'est possible. Mon TARDIS fonctionne correctement, lui ! ajoute-t-il. Je vais le matérialiser à une certaine distance de la maison, si vous voulez.

– Je veux bien. »

Le silence retombe, pendant qu'il fait les derniers ajustements.

« Vous connaissez le bouton d'ouverture des portes, grommelle-t-il. Quand nous serons arrivés, vous pourrez partir. J'ai du travail. »

Il recommence à démonter l'appareil qui a servi au transfert. Elle attend de pouvoir s'en aller. Enfin, l'engin atterrit. Elle pousse la porte extérieure. Dehors, c'est l'Australie, la maison, la normalité.

« Au revoir », murmure-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas, feignant d'être occupé.


	4. Bipolaire

**Chapitre 4 : Bipolaire**

« Eh bien ! s'exclame Sophie, la collègue et amie de Tegan. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu de si belle humeur. Tu es amoureuse ? Quand on sourit pour rien comme ça, c'est qu'on est amoureux, non ? »

La jeune femme éclate de rire.

« Oh, certainement pas ! s'écrie-t-elle. Je pense juste m'être enfin débarrassée d'un problème épineux. C'est un immense soulagement.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Tegan hésite. Sophie est sa confidente, mais ça… c'est impossible à raconter.

« C'est compliqué, finit-elle par dire.

– Je ne suis pas si stupide, tu sais. Je suis sûre que j'arriverai à comprendre ton histoire "compliquée".

– Je te jure que ce n'est vraiment… pas facile à expliquer. Enfin, il va sûrement me laisser tranquille, maintenant.

– "Il" ? J'en étais sûre ! Une histoire de cœur.

– Pas du tout. Rien à voir avec des sentiments. Si tu le connaissais, tu comprendrais.

– Oh dis donc ! la moque son amie. Si ce n'est pas le cœur, c'est donc… tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil entendu.

« Mais non ! réplique Tegan, offusquée. Juste des affaires ennuyeuses. Bref, je ne veux plus en parler. J'espère même ne plus jamais y penser… un jour.

– D'accord, marmonne Sophie légèrement vexée de ne pas être dans la confidence. Je te laisse à tes secrets. »

**ooo**

Au milieu de la nuit, Tegan ouvre les yeux dans le noir. Elle aperçoit le rectangle plus clair de sa porte fenêtre, qui est entrouverte pour laisser entrer la fraîcheur. Dans ce coin tranquille de la banlieue de Brisbane, pas de risque de voir un rodeur se faufiler chez eux.

Depuis la fin de son aventure, elle dort comme un bébé. Autant elle en avait mal vécu la première partie, autant maintenant, elle se sent tranquille et l'esprit serein. Pourtant, rien ne lui dit que le Maître n'a pas recommencé à semer la mort.

Ce réveil nocturne est inhabituel. Elle regarde l'heure : trois heures. Elle écoute les bruits de la maison. Tout est remarquablement silencieux. À l'extérieur, les sons de la vie animale lui parviennent assourdis. Elle se retourne… et se fige. Une silhouette sombre est debout à côté d'elle. Le cœur battant, elle s'efforce de rester calme, de ne pas s'affoler. Elle tend lentement la main vers l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Elle l'allume et bondit hors de son lit en même temps, sur la défensive.

« Comment, c'est vous ! s'exclame-t-elle, aussitôt qu'elle reconnaît le visiteur. Mais bon sang, c'est un cauchemar ! Vous ne me laisserez donc jamais en paix ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? »

Elle se sent à deux doigts de perdre son sang froid, tellement la surprise est désagréable.

« Chut ! lui souffle le Maître. Vous voulez réveiller toute la maisonnée ?

– Et alors ? grogne-t-elle – mais un ton plus bas. Je vais aller ouvrir le chenil, et lancer nos bouviers sur vous, grince-t-elle. Ce sont des chiens féroces. Ils…

– …ne me feront pas grand mal, à part déchirer mes vêtements.

– C'est vrai, soupire-t-elle, en se rasseyant sur son lit. Pourquoi êtes-vous là, cette fois-ci ?

– Je vous regardais dormir.

– Hein ? »

La réponse est pour le moins inattendue.

« Vous… quoi ? bredouille Tegan, les yeux exorbités.

– Je vous regardais dormir. »

La jeune femme reste bouché bée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? Ça doit être tellement biscornu que je n'arrive pas à en saisir la moindre bribe. C'est la première fois que vous venez dans ma chambre, la nuit ?

– Non.

– Vous me harcelez encore ! l'accuse-t-elle. Avec tout le mal que vous m'avez fait, et à mon amie Nyssa aussi, vous me devez la vie deux fois. Tout ce que je vous demande en retour, c'est de me laisser tranquille. Et même ça, je n'arrive pas à l'obtenir.

– Je ne vous dérange pas, plaide-t-il.

– Si ! Maintenant oui. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes là, oui. Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Elle en sanglote, le visage dans les mains. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère de perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses nerfs. Cette fois-ci cependant, la présence du Maître dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, la surpasse.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la colère reprend le dessus et elle se jette sur lui, les poings en avant. Seulement, si la sensation est celle de toucher de la vraie chair, c'est tout de même le corps synthétique du robot qu'elle frappe. Elle le ressent à la douleur qui explose dans ses articulations. Il lui saisit les poignets. Il l'avertit :

« Attention, vous allez vous faire mal. »

Elle lui donne un coup de pied de toutes ses forces, et pousse un gémissement.

« Je vous l'avais dit. »

Il l'oblige à se rasseoir, et s'agenouille devant elle. Il examine ses mains, faisant jouer les doigts.

« Ça va, rien de cassé, marmonne-t-il. Voyons la jambe.

– Aïe ! grogne-t-elle.

– Désolé. Pas de fracture non plus, ajoute-t-il. Mais vous allez avoir un bleu.

– Partez, lui souffle-t-elle. Partez et ne revenez plus jamais. Je ne veux plus vous voir, je ne veux plus vous entendre, je ne veux même plus savoir que vous existez. Si je pouvais vous oublier complètement, ce serait un soulagement. »

Il repose doucement le pied de Tegan au sol et relève la tête.

« Je ne peux toujours pas tuer, vous savez », l'informe-t-il.

Il tapote son crâne avec son index.

« C'est là. Le transfert n'a rien changé. C'est même pire qu'avant. La transmission de mon esprit ne s'est pas faite complètement.

– Et vous croyez que je peux y changer quelque chose ? grogne-t-elle, irritée qu'il ne tienne pas compte de ce qu'elle lui demande.

– Non. Mais vous aviez raison. J'ai trop attendu. J'ai essayé de me débrouiller seul, et j'ai atermoyé au-delà de la limite. Quand je suis venir vous voir, c'était déjà trop tard. »

Il soupire. C'est extraordinaire comme, si elle ne savait pas qu'il est une machine, elle pourrait le croire fait de chair et de sang.

« Je m'en vais », murmure-t-il.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre.

« Attendez ! »

Elle le rattrape et sort avec lui dans la nuit, en boitillant.

« Vous allez me promettre de ne plus revenir ?

– Vous ne devriez pas marcher, lui répond-il.

– Eh bien, portez-moi », rétorque-t-elle en matière de plaisanterie.

Il prend cette boutade au pied de la lettre, et il la soulève.

« Où allons-nous ? » demande-t-il.

Elle hésite, se sentant ridicule dans cette position.

« Reposez-moi et partez », ordonne-t-elle.

Mais il ne bouge pas. Alors, pour s'éloigner de la maison et ne pas risquer d'être vu ainsi par ses parents, elle indique :

« Par là, tout droit, il y a un petit bois d'acacia à cinq cent mètres avec un vieux banc. »

Pendant qu'il marche, elle se demande comment elle se retrouve tout à coup dans les bras du Maître, en route vers un lieu réputé pour être un rendez-vous d'amoureux.

Une fois assise, elle frisonne dans l'humidité qui sature l'atmosphère. Il ôte sa veste et la met sur ses épaules.

« Je crois vraiment qu'il vous manque une case, remarque-t-elle lorsqu'il s'assoit à son tour. Vous êtes devenu gentil, tout à coup. Ce n'est pas normal.

– Non, répond-il. Je suis toujours le même. Ce sont mes actions que je n'arrive plus à contrôler.

– Et vos émotions, lui fait observer Tegan. Je ne vous avais jamais vu autant perdre votre sang froid que l'autre jour. Et tout à l'heure…

– Oui. Ça aussi », l'interrompt-il.

Elle attend la suite, mais il en reste là.

« Alors, qu'attendez-vous de moi, cette fois-ci ? Va-t-il y avoir un moment où vous aller disparaître de ma vie ? Sincèrement, si j'avais su que cela m'entraînerait dans de telles histoires, je vous aurais tiré dessus comme tout le monde. »

Toujours pas de réponse de la part du Maître. Tegan commence à s'impatienter. Malgré la chaleur de la saison et le tissu de velours dans lequel elle se serre, cette brume qui monte de la terre gorgée d'eau la fait grelotter. Elle était vêtue pour la nuit, avec juste un long t-shirt. Ses pieds nus pataugent dans la boue.

« Ramenez-moi, demande-t-elle. Et ne revenez plus. Laissez-moi vivre ma vie, maintenant que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. »

Toujours le silence. Elle se tourne vers lui, prête à l'apostropher aigrement. Elle voit son profil éclairé par la lune. Quelque chose accroche la lumière pâle. Un objet brillant qui descend le long de sa joue. Elle fronce les sourcils, tend la main et le touche. Elle recueille une goutte d'eau au bout des doigts.

« Vous pleurez ? s'étonne-t-elle.

– Mais non ! C'est impossible. Je n'ai pas poussé le réalisme jusque là. Je n'en avais pas l'utilité.

– Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle lui montre sa main. Elle sait qu'il a une vision nocturne parfaite et qu'il peut voir ce qu'elle ne fait que sentir.

« Cela a dû tomber des arbres.

– Nous sommes au milieu de la clairière. Il n'y a pas d'arbre au dessus de nous.

– Je ne sais pas alors. La condensation.

– Possible », admet-elle.

Elle frissonne.

« J'ai froid… »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se remet debout, la soulève à nouveau, et la ramène vers la ferme. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ne la dépose pas tout de suite au sol.

« Je pourrais revenir vous voir ? demande-t-il.

– Mais pour quelle raison ? Ne pouvez-vous comprendre que je voudrais vous oublier ? Oublier ces affreux instants où j'ai dû faire de pénibles choix, où vous m'avez retenue prisonnière, et où j'ai dû assister à la décomposition du cadavre du père de mon amie. »

Il la jette par terre. Surprise par la violence du geste, elle se reçoit mal et se tord le pied.

« Vous êtes toujours en train de ronchonner ! » siffle-t-il.

Son regard brille d'une fièvre hystérique. En cet instant, s'il n'était pas bloqué par l'interdiction, elle se demande s'il serait capable de la tuer, juste pour assouvir sa colère. Elle a la réponse à l'instant, lorsqu'il se penche et saisit sa gorge avec des doigts d'acier. Le visage déformé par la rage, il serre autant qu'il le peut. C'est-à-dire qu'elle sent bien son étreinte, mais il n'arrive même pas à lui faire mal. Il la repousse, tourne le dos et part en courant, brisant au passage une des vitres de la fenêtre d'un coup de poing.

Tegan se relève difficilement. Elle s'est foulé la cheville en tombant. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas cette douleur physique qui la préoccupe.

_« Il passe presque instantanément de la bonne humeur, voire même une douceur tout à fait inattendue, à la folie furieuse,_ pense-t-elle. _Un Maître maniaco-dépressif*. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Sans ce blocage, qui sait quels dégâts il ferait. »_

_*[Actuellement plutôt nommé « trouble bipolaire »]_

**ooo**

« Je vais aller habiter à Londres, annonce-t-elle le lendemain à ses parent. Je peux loger dans la maison de tatie Vanessa.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas… à cause de tous les souvenirs.

– C'était il y a quatre ans, maman. Si je change les meubles et la décoration, ça ira. Et ce sera plus simple pour moi. Ma compagnie est basée à Gatwick.

– Très bien, murmure la mère de Tegan. On ne te verra plus beaucoup alors.

– Je viendrais aussi souvent que possible », affirme la jeune femme.

Le côté pratique n'est pas la seule raison. Ici, cette maison lui rappelle trop un passé plus récent. Quelque chose qu'elle voudrait n'avoir jamais vécu, et qu'elle aimerait effacer de sa mémoire. Autant les souvenirs des voyages avec le Docteur lui sont chers, autant ceux liés au Maître sont uniquement douloureux. Le contact avec une personnalité aussi nocive ne peut être que délétère.

Elle sait très bien cependant qu'il la capacité de la traquer partout, et qu'elle n'est pas plus à l'abri en Angleterre qu'en Australie.

**ooo**

_« Siffler en travaillant ! »_

Tegan chantonne dans la maison presque vide de tout mobilier. Le rouleau à la main, grimpée sur une échelle, elle finit de repeindre l'entrée.

Elle a choisi des couleurs franches, éclatantes, gaies. Tatie Vanessa était adorable, mais elle avait une conception un peu trop traditionnelle de la décoration intérieure. Débarrassée de ses tapisseries à motifs de rosaces dorées sur fond bordeaux, ou de décors chinois – le comble de la fantaisie pour sa tante, la maison semble plus grande et plus lumineuse.

Pour l'instant, elle campe dans la pièce principale. Elle n'a gardé qu'un matelas, un réchaud, un peu de vaisselle et un placard pour mettre ses affaires. Tout le reste a été vendu. L'argent va lui servir à racheter des meubles modernes. Cette situation l'enchante. Elle a l'impression d'être au début de quelque chose, d'avoir fermé la porte à ses soucis et de repartir d'un bon pied, dans une nouvelle vie. Malgré le manque de confort, elle a plaisir à revenir dans le petit pavillon qui sent la peinture fraîche, entre deux escales.

Pour lui donner un coup de pouce, ses parents avaient fait réparer le coupé de Vanessa. La petite voiture est maintenant comme neuve. Tegan a cependant toujours un peu la gorge serrée quand elle grimpe dedans, surtout pour aller à l'aéroport. Heureusement, la route qu'elle prend est très différente de celle par laquelle elles étaient passées quatre années auparavant, pour ce qui devait être son premier jour.

_« Cela a bien été le premier jour de quelque chose, mais tellement différent de ce qui était prévu ! »_ songe-t-elle avec nostalgie.

Elle avait dû s'adapter rapidement à des circonstances complètements extravagantes, un monde dont elle n'avait aucune idée quelques heures auparavant. Nyssa lui avait été d'une grande aide. Nyssa qui avait tout perdu, et trouvait encore la force de la réconforter. Devoir aider le Docteur lui avait aussi permis de s'accoutumer plus vite à ce fantastique univers. Dans l'action, on ne prend pas le temps de se dire « Ceci est fou et ne devrait pas exister ».

Elle pense à tout ça, une fois son dernier coup de pinceau donné, postée en sentinelle à sa fenêtre. Elle attend la livraison de son mobilier. Il sera très simple pour le moment : de quoi remplir sa chambre, sa pièce principale et sa cuisine. Le reste viendra plus tard, au gré de ses envies et besoins.

_« Et de mes possibilités financière aussi »_, songe-t-elle en souriant.

La rue n'est pas très large et elle se demande si le camion va pouvoir y manœuvrer. D'autant plus qu'en face de chez elle, une camionnette noire aux vitres fumées occupe une place de stationnement. Elle doit appartenir à quelque voisin, car elle la voit souvent, garée ici ou là.

**ooo**

De l'intérieur du véhicule, le Maître l'observe à travers son écran de visualisation.


	5. Crash

**Chapitre 5 : Crash**

Le pilote du Boeing 737 regarde avec angoisse ses cadrans. Tous lui disent la même chose : ses moteurs se sont arrêtés, étouffés par l'énorme vol d'étourneaux qu'ils viennent de traverser. Les oiseaux avaient surgis de nulle part. Une formation si dense que pendant plusieurs minutes, le pare brise du poste de pilotage s'était couvert de corps emplumés qui s'écrasaient en laissant des traces sanglantes, difficilement effacées par les essuie-glace.

Puis le moteur gauche avait commencé à donner des signes d'essoufflement. Les ratés s'étaient multipliés. Le droit avait suivi peu après. Malgré leur puissance, les deux engins n'arrivent pas à se débarrasser des milliers de volatiles qui sont entré dans leurs palles.

Le pilote fait tourner les moteurs au maximum de leur capacité, dans l'espoir de les débloquer. Mais l'effet inverse se produit. L'un d'entre eux prend feu. L'autre stoppe, tout simplement.

Dans la cabine, Tegan et sa collègue s'efforcent de tranquilliser les passagers qui commencent à se soucier de la fumée qu'ils voient sortir d'un des réacteurs, et des à coup qui secouent l'avion.

« Mesdames et messieurs, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le commandant maîtrise parfaitement la situation. Cet incident n'est pas grave, et va se résoudre rapidement. »

Elle sent son cœur battre la chamade. Avec le Docteur, elle était habituée aux circonstances critiques, avec des menaces sur sa vie. Cependant, elle ne s'est jamais sentie autant en danger que maintenant. Cela semblait toujours un peu abstrait sur ces mondes lointains. Ici, cela prend une allure bien plus réelle.

_« Dire que je suis passée à travers des périls extravagants, et je vais mourir là, d'un bête accident d'avion, pourtant un des endroits où je me suis toujours sentie le plus en sécurité. »_

L'appareil tangue maintenant, tandis que le pilote et le copilote tentent tout ce qu'il leur est possible pour redémarrer au moins un des deux moteurs. Les hôtesses et le steward n'arrivent plus à calmer les voyageurs. La panique s'empare des hommes et des femmes, et elle se propage comme un feu de brousse.

Soudain, Tegan décolle. L'avion, déséquilibré par un trou d'air, s'est mis en piqué et fonce vers le sol. Les hurlements des passagers emplissent ses oreilles. Elle en voit plusieurs qui semblent flotter dans l'air comme elle, ceux qui ont détaché leur ceinture. Le plafond de la cabine arrive à toute vitesse. Elle le heurte et rebondit…

**ooo**

Tout redevient calme. Plus de cris. Elle a toujours la sensation de flotter, mais comme si elle était entourée d'un nuage qui ouate tout ce qu'elle perçoit. Un son lui parvient de très loin : le bruit de la dématérialisation du TARDIS.

_« L'avion a dû s'écraser. Je dois être morte, ou pas loin,_ songe-t-elle. _Ce sont les souvenirs les plus marquants de ma vie qui me reviennent. »_

Puis elle ressent un choc dans le dos. Sa tête cogne un sol dur, métallique. Cela produit un son sec qui résonne dans son crâne. À demi-étourdie, elle entend qu'on lui parle, mais elle ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit. Elle sent aussi qu'on la manipule. Des doigts palpent sa tête, son cou, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ses jambes.

Enfin, on la laisse tranquille et elle en profite pour se tourner sur le côté. Elle a mal partout, et ce plancher est plus qu'inconfortable. Elle ouvre les yeux qu'elle avait fermés instinctivement. Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est une surface gris foncé avec un dessin d'alvéoles. Cela lui rappelle quelque chose, mais elle a trop mal au crâne pour faire l'effort de se souvenir.

On dépose un objet frais sur son front, le côté de sa tête et sa nuque. Elle referme les paupières pour se laisser pénétrer par ce petit bien-être.

_« Je ne suis plus dans l'avion,_ pense-t-elle. _Si j'y étais encore, je serais morte à l'heure actuelle. Et quand on est mort, on ne souffre plus. »_

« À priori vous n'avez rien de cassé, mais je vais quand même vérifier avant de vous bouger. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et rouvre les yeux. Cette voix…

On enlève le tissu mouillé qui la soulageait, et on l'enveloppe dans une feuille semblable à du plastique. Elle voit sa surface blanche qui brille légèrement à quelques millimètres. Une faible vibration et la voix, cette voix qu'elle connaît, mais qu'elle ne peut situer, reprend :

« Non, c'est bon. Des muscles et des tendons froissés, mais rien de grave. »

_« J'ai entendu le bruit du TARDIS. C'est peut-être le Docteur. »_

La mémoire lui revient d'un coup. Elle sait où elle a déjà vu ce sol foncé, alvéolé en nid d'abeilles. Elle veut se redresser vivement, mais la douleur explose dans son dos et son crâne. Elle pousse un gémissement.

« Doucement, dit la voix du Maître. Laissez-moi faire. »

Il la soulève comme il l'avait fait à Brisbane, la dernière nuit où elle l'a vu. Il marche dans ces mêmes couloirs qu'elle connaît bien maintenant, et il la dépose sur un lit très confortable.

« Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour accélérer le processus de réparation des tissus, mais il faut vous reposer.

– Que s'est-il passé ? interroge-t-elle.

– J'ai matérialisé mon TARDIS autour de vous.

– De moi seulement ? Ce n'était pas possible autour de l'avion entier ?

– Il était trop près du sol. La manœuvre était extrêmement risquée. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à vous récupérer. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous êtes tombée sur le plancher de la salle de commande. Je ne pouvais pas à la fois effectuer les délicates manipulations nécessaires et vous rattraper.

– Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? s'étonne-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

– Vous avez sauvé la mienne deux fois.

– Si le Maître était capable de reconnaissance, ça se saurait ! persifle-t-elle. Aïe !

– Je vous avais avertie de ne pas bouger. Restez tranquille, pour une fois. Je reviens. »

Elle le regarde sortir de la pièce en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Sans trop déplacer sa tête, elle inspecte l'endroit où elle se trouve. Cette fois-ci, il ne l'a pas emmenée dans la chambre à l'ameublement spartiate où elle avait souffert de nombreuses semaines d'enfermement. Celle-ci est plus agréable, avec une décoration claire et colorée, des meubles aux formes simples.

Des étagères bien remplies couvrent tout un côté. Le bureau est accompagné d'une petite table à dessin. Plusieurs chaises et fauteuils sont éparpillés dans la pièce. Il y a même une coiffeuse, meuble typiquement féminin, dont elle ne s'est jamais servie. Il y a des détails que seul quelqu'un de bien informé sur ses goûts – à part la coiffeuse – peut avoir mis là.

« Il a continué à m'espionner », soupire-t-elle.

Il revient, et il lui tend un verre.

« Buvez ça. »

Elle avale le contenu du gobelet et grimace. Ce n'est pas amer, mais trop sucré.

« C'est plus efficace avec une forte densité de glucose, précise-t-il.

– Je vais mourir d'une crise de diabète aiguë, plaisante-t-elle.

– Oh non, pas de risques, vous n'êtes pas diabétique… commence-t-il.

– C'était une blague, le coupe-t-elle. Vous me connaissez vraiment à fond, ajoute-t-elle aussitôt. Expliquez-moi comment ça se fait. Comment vous saviez que j'étais dans un avion en train de s'écraser, par exemple ?

– Je… à cause de vos rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire qui se sont accélérés brusquement, j'ai su qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

– D'accord… ça c'est l'explication pour enfant de douze ans. Je n'ai plus cet âge, et à moins d'être à l'intérieur de mon torse, et non à l'autre bout du cosmos, vous ne pouviez pas en être informé.

– Je vous ai implanté une puce », finit-il par avouer.

Tegan reste abasourdie.

« Vous avez fait quoi ?

– Un minuscule objet technologique qui enregistre et me transmet en temps réel votre état physique : comme le rythme respiratoire et cardiaque, ou le taux de sucre dans votre sang, les taux d'hormones… tout ce qui vous concerne. »

Elle rougit en songeant que des choses aussi intimes que son taux d'hormones est ainsi connu de cet homme qui est son ennemi… enfin… « était » son ennemi. Elle ne sait plus exactement ce qu'il est pour elle et surtout, ce qu'elle est pour lui.

« Pourquoi ? questionne-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de savoir tout ça ? C'est extrêmement gênant pour moi. C'est le pire harcèlement qui puisse exister d'entrer aussi profondément dans l'intimité d'une personne, à son insu.

– Je voulais… savoir si vous aviez des problèmes. J'ai compris que vous étiez en danger à cause de ce que m'a rapporté cette puce. Je suis venu le plus vite possible, mais les voyages en TARDIS, même s'ils sont très rapides, ne sont pas instantanés. J'ai failli arriver trop tard. »

Tegan se rallonge sur la couche moelleuse et ferme les yeux.

« J'ai besoin de dormir, murmure-t-elle. Je viens de vivre des moments difficiles. De plus, ce que vous venez de me raconter est si incroyable que ça me donne le vertige. Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle entend à peine ses pas qui s'éloignent. Étendue, les paupières closes, elle tente de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et surtout dans ses sentiments. Jusqu'à présent, tout était simple : elle détestait cet homme, un point c'est tout. Elle l'avait aidé pour apaiser sa conscience chatouilleuse, mais sa haine pour lui restait la même.

_« Seulement, comment continuer à haïr quelqu'un qui vient de vous sauver la vie ?_ songe-t-elle. _Cela n'efface pas le mal qu'il a fait, mais ça rend plus difficile de le classer dans la catégorie "absolument mauvais". Surtout qu'il est inoffensif, maintenant. »_

L'autre question est : pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi la surveiller d'aussi près, afin de pouvoir intervenir en cas de problèmes ? Une réponse s'impose : pour lui rendre ce qu'elle lui a donné par deux fois – la vie – et en être quitte.

_« Mais ça ne correspond pas à son caractère. Le mot "reconnaissance" ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Le Docteur m'a raconté l'avoir tiré des griffes d'un monstre appelé Chronos, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'était montré moins acharné à sa perte par la suite__. __»_

Elle se tourne, remuant avec précaution son corps douloureux, et finit par s'endormir.

**ooo**

« Eh bien… merci. »

Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours à Tegan pour se remettre de sa chute. Le Maître vient de la déposer chez elle, à peu près au moment où, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, l'avion dans lequel elle était, touche le sol en explosant en des milliers de morceaux que les enquêteurs vont mettre des mois à rassembler.

Elle traverse la rue et se retourne pour constater que le vaisseau spatio-temporel a la forme d'une camionnette noire aux vitres fumées.

« Ainsi donc, c'était lui », soupire-t-elle.

Elle ne lui a pas demandé de la laisser tranquille et de cesser de la surveiller, cette fois-ci. C'est peine perdue. Il n'en fera qu'à sa tête, de toute façon. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à s'y habituer ou à espérer qu'il finira par se lasser.

« Comme s'il était du genre à abandonner, grommelle-t-elle. Cela fait des centaines d'années qu'il poursuit le Docteur de sa haine ou tente d'assujettir l'univers à sa volonté, sans aucun succès. Et cependant, il ne renonce pas. Je suis juste devenu sa nouvelle obsession. Quelle chance ! »

Maintenant, elle va devoir rassurer sa famille, une fois que l'information sur le crash sera devenue publique, en inventant une histoire pour justifier son absence dans l'appareil, alors qu'elle a été enregistrée comme ayant embarqué.

**ooo**

Le Maître regarde la porte de la maison de Tegan se refermer sur la jeune femme. Il dématérialise son vaisseau et programme le lieu où il se trouvait avant de voler à son secours. Les archives abandonnées dans les ruines d'une très ancienne et très belliqueuse civilisation.

Depuis qu'il ne peut plus ni tuer, ni ordonner à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place, ni même faire le moindre mal à un être vivant, il se contente d'accumuler des connaissances… au cas où, un jour, il soit libéré de cette malédiction.

Il avait réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que l'ancienne compagne du Docteur n'était pas responsable de son blocage mental. Il s'était trompé de cible, parce que son visage lui apparaissait chaque fois qu'il tentait d'outrepasser le barrage.

_« Il est évident que c'est Chronos qui en est à l'origine__. __»_

Ce Chronovore et ses pairs avait fini par le rattraper et le condamner à cette épouvantable et très longue souffrance, qui devait se terminer par sa mort.*

_*[Voir le livre_ The Quantum Archangel, _où on retrouve Chronos, le Chronovore de_ The Time Monster, _qui cherche à se venger du Maître. À la fin du livre, on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il advient de celui-ci, à part qu'il est toujours poursuivi par les Chronovores. J'ai donc imaginé que cela pouvait se terminer ainsi.]_

Pour lui donner un faux espoir, et le faire souffrir encore plus, ils lui avaient laissé une porte de sortie : si une des personnes invitées à venger son parent ou son ami, refusait de lui tirer dessus, il aurait la vie sauve et la liberté… à condition qu'elle accepte aussi de le détacher.

_« Quelle ironie que ce soit une des compagnes du Docteur qui ait eu ce geste de miséricorde. »_

Tegan… Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé de sa part. Elle se montrait toujours si dure et si caustique, même avec le Docteur. Un extérieur plein d'épines, et pourtant, c'était elle qui avait eu pitié de lui et l'avait sauvé.

_« Plusieurs fois »,_ songe-t-il.

Il tapote de l'index l'ensemble de cadrans qui lui montre l'état général de la jeune femme. Un panneau tout récemment installé sur la console. Les courbes montent et descendent, les chiffres pulsent. Il sait à quoi correspondent chacune de ces indications.

Deux des arabesques s'étaient affolées, il y a quelques jours. Les taux d'adrénaline et d'ocytocine étaient aussi montés en flèche. Il avait hésité un instant avant de se déplacer. Il se trouvait très loin de la Terre, et il n'était pas certain que ce stress indiquait un danger réel. Cependant, loin de se calmer, les indicateurs avaient montrés une augmentation plus importante encore de la tension. Il était arrivé juste à temps et la manœuvre pour matérialiser le TARDIS autour du corps de la jeune femme, au moment où elle était projetée vers le plafond de l'avion, avait été plus que délicate.

_« Mais j'y suis parfaitement arrivé, _pense-t-il avec vanité. _Ce n'est pas le Docteur qui aurait pu fait ça, avec sa camelote. »_

En attendant de rejoindre le lieu du pillage, il se rend dans son atelier. Un androïde encore plus sophistiqué que celui que son esprit occupe, se dresse au milieu de la pièce.

Il avait dû construire le premier dans l'urgence. Il avait fini par libérer Tegan, après l'avoir séquestrée, parce que les dégradations physiques affectant le corps de Tremas s'étaient brutalement accélérées. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour trouver une solution rapidement, et la présence de la jeune femme le dérangeait.

_« Celui-là me donnera plus de possibilités,_ pense-t-il. _En particulier, je vais installer une inhibition des émotions. »_

Depuis le transfert, celles-ci avaient tendance à le déborder, parfois.

_« Trop souvent. Elles réduisent mon efficacité. »_

Efficacité déjà bien compromise par le barrage psychique mis en place par les Chronovores.

Tuer est un moyen si simple de résoudre certains problèmes… et un plaisir aussi. On se sent tout puissant. On a droit de vie ou de mort. On peut choisir d'épargner ou de supprimer. On se sent Dieu ! Ce frisson, lorsqu'on appuie sur la gâchette et qu'on efface une vie… rien ne peut le remplacer.

Encore que…

Récemment, il avait éprouvé quelque chose de semblable. Pas aussi fort. Le sentiment d'accomplissement n'était pas aussi intense, mais… cela s'en rapprochait.

_« Sauver une vie, ça relève un peu de la même démarche. Je pouvais choisir de le faire… ou pas. En le faisant, j'ai aussi été un Dieu. »_

Il avait parlé de reconnaissance pour justifier son geste, mais ce n'était pas ça. Pas tout à fait. Et il avait menti en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait sauver qu'elle. Il aurait pu englober d'autres personnes dans la bulle temporelle qui l'avait arrachée à la mort. Il avait juste choisi de ne pas le faire. Cela lui avait procuré l'ombre du tressaillement de plaisir qu'il ressentait à anéantir un être.

Tout en travaillant à perfectionner son nouvel androïde, il réfléchit à cette option. Pour prendre le contrôle d'un monde, il suffit peut-être d'apparaître comme son sauveur.

_« Aller vers les civilisations en déclin, en guerre, vers les planètes à l'agonie. Sauver quelques personnes, haut placées, influentes. Et leur proposer le marché : "je vous préserve, si vous faites de moi votre Maître". »_

C'est une façon de contourner l'interdit. Une façon tout à fait succulente.

Le Maître sourit véritablement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


	6. Les Faiblesses d'un Dieu

**Chapitre 6 : Les Faiblesses d'un Dieu**

« Mamaaan !

– Ma… ma… maman ! »

Les deux bambins s'accrochent en pleurnichant à leur mère qui tente de fuir l'enfer qu'est devenu le palais gouvernemental. C'est une des servantes, et elle habite les communs avec sa famille, comme tous les domestiques. Son mari est parti à la guerre, comme la plupart des hommes et un certain nombre de femmes. Leur petite planète se trouve au mauvais endroit, dans le feu entre deux camps. Les ennemis sont nombreux, bien armés et redoutables. Chaque belligérant a décidé de la stériliser pour qu'elle ne puisse servir de base à l'autre.

Autour d'eux, les murs s'écroulent et la poussière emplit l'air. Les enfants toussent, et elle-même n'arrive plus à voir où elle se trouve. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle côtoie le précipice.

Un des petits véhicules volants de la troupe régulière arrive en vrombissant. Pleine d'espoir, la servante agite une main vers lui.

« Ce sont les amis de papa, crie-t-elle. Ils vont nous sauver. »

Mais l'engin, après être resté quelques secondes sur place, redémarre et se perd dans le ciel sombre. Un hurlement de désespoir sort de la gorge des trois fuyards. Dans son élan, la mère fait un pas de trop. Le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour une chute mortelle.

**ooo**

Aux commandes de son vaisseau spatio-temporel, qui a pris l'apparence d'un des avions de l'armée, le Maître cherche le personnage le plus important à secourir : le Gouverneur. Il a aperçu une silhouette trébuchant dans les ruines, mais il s'est vite rendu compte que ce n'était que de la valetaille. Une femme vêtue comme une esclave et deux garçonnets. À travers les échos du bombardement, il a entendu leurs clameurs de détresse quand il est reparti.

Tout en remontant le long de la façade, il sourit. Cette action lui a procuré un peu de l'euphorie qu'il attendait.

« La main du Maître ne s'est pas arrêtée sur vous, méprisables créatures, murmure-t-il. Elle a un gibier bien plus intéressant à recueillir. »

**ooo**

Du balcon bordant ses appartements, le Gouverneur regarde son monde qui flambe. Il avait refusé de fuir avec les autres, capitaine restant le dernier sur le navire qui coule.

_« À quoi bon, de toute façon,_ songe-t-il. _Où que l'on soit, il n'y a que la destruction qui nous attend. »_

Il avait envoyé sa famille « à l'abri ». Il sait que c'est illusoire, mais il espère au moins qu'ils vont se sentir en sécurité, et ne pas souffrir les milles morts de la peur, avant de finir.

« La peur est ma dernière compagne », prononce-t-il à voix haute.

Un bourdonnement inattendu retentit derrière lui. Un petit appareil de leur flotte vient de se poser près du mur.

« J'avais pourtant dit que je partirai pas », gronde-t-il.

L'homme qui descend de l'engin ne porte pas l'uniforme des pilotes, mais un habit noir. Un scintillement doré éclaire son col haut. Il avance d'un pas assuré. Un instant, le Gouverneur soupçonne un des attaquants, mais ceux-ci ne sont pas Humains. Il ne reconnaît pas le long visage verdâtre des uns ou la tête ovoïde des autres.

D'ailleurs, l'inconnu ne porte pas d'arme. Il s'arrête à quelques pas.

« Gouverneur, l'interpelle-t-il. Je vous offre la vie sauve, à vous et à votre peuple.

– Comment allez-vous faire ? questionne le dirigeant.

– Je me charge du comment. Êtes-vous prêt à passer un marché avec moi ?

– Mais quel serait-il ?

– Votre vie, celle de votre planète… sous mon autorité exclusive. Vous m'obéirez en tout point. »

Le dignitaire se tourne vers la nuit éclairée d'explosions, vers le ciel blanchi de fumées qui ont fait disparaître les étoiles. Une vibration lui apprend que le palais vient d'être touché… une fois de plus.

« Une dictature ? murmure-t-il. Mourir libres ou vivre enchaînés ?

– Si vous n'acceptez pas, reprend l'individu, d'autres seront heureux de prendre votre place et de se soumettre.

– Un de mes Consuls ? »

Son vis-à-vis incline la tête sans répondre.

Le Gouverneur pense à ces hommes et à ces femmes, son peuple tout entier, ses enfants, qui lui faisaient confiance, et qu'il n'a pas su protéger.

« Oui, chuchote-t-il.

– Attention. Si vous ne m'obéissez pas, je relâche les chiens de guerre. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'homme en noir rentre dans l'avion. La machine, au lieu de redécoller, s'évanouit dans les airs en produisant un son étrange.

**ooo**

De la porte ouverte de son TARDIS, le Maître lance un objet rond vers la surface de la planète.

« Je savais bien que toute cette technologie, tout ce savoir me servirait un jour », marmonne-t-il.

La sphère, en touchant terre, explose silencieusement. Elle se développe, bousculant tout sur son passage. Mais, une fois que le vent de tempête qu'elle déclenche est passé, le calme règne sous son halo nacré. Elle grossit, grossit, jusqu'à englober le monde entier en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Sous ce dôme les armes sont inutiles, les ennemis repoussés vers l'extérieur. Il y a bien quelques effets secondaires, car les avions des alliés comme ceux des attaquants cessant de fonctionner, ils tombent de la même manière, tuant les pilotes humains comme les autres.

Le Maître matérialise à nouveau son TARDIS dans le palais. Le Gouverneur l'attend, assis à son bureau, dans la salle éventrée de l'administration.

« Alors ? demande le visiteur. Avez-vous un système de communication général pour annoncer à votre peuple que je prends désormais le commandement ?

– Notre réseau a subi des dommages, mais il marche toujours », lui répond l'ancien chef.

Il lui montre l'appareil qui sert à envoyer des messages télévisés sur toute la planète. Le Maître s'y installe et fait quelques ajustements, avant de prendre le micro.

« Comment appelez-vous vos sujets ? demande-t-il au Gouverneur.

– "Citoyens", répond celui-ci. Ils ne me sont pas assujettis.

– Cependant, votre charge est héréditaire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Les habitants de Drõ'ch ont bien voulu me renouveler leur confiance, comme ils l'avaient fait à mon père et à mon grand-père.

– Balivernes et hypocrisie ! ricane le Maître. Vous êtes une monarchie, quelque soit le nom que vous lui donnez. Va pour "citoyens", cependant. »

Il approche le microphone de sa bouche et susurre :

« Citoyens de Drõ'ch, écoutez-moi attentivement. Je suis votre nouveau Maître. Le Gouverneur restera en place pour exécuter mes ordres. Désobéissez, révoltez-vous, et l'enfer se déchaînera à nouveau sur vos têtes. »

**ooo**

« Et voilà ! Encore une. »

Le Maître entre les données dans l'ordinateur de son TARDIS. Depuis qu'il a commencé sa campagne, une vingtaine de planètes et de systèmes sont tombés sous sa coupe. C'est plus long et moins gratifiant que de conquérir l'univers tout entier en une seule fois, mais finalement… cela s'avère plus efficace.

Il n'a plus à menacer directement les gens pour se faire obéir. C'est toujours :

« Soumettez-vous ou vous mourrez. »

Mais il n'est plus le danger. Ce sont d'autres circonstances qui le sont. Cependant, il faut être là au bon moment. Cela demande beaucoup de travail.

_« J'ai toujours du pain sur la planche,_ songe-t-il. _Les êtres soi-disant "intelligents" du cosmos adorent se massacrer les uns les autres. Et quand ce ne sont pas eux, c'est la nature qui se charge de me procurer ce que je veux. »_

Sa tâche terminée, il pose les deux mains sur le rebord de la console, ferme les yeux et oscille légèrement.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir le retarder encore longtemps, souffle-t-il. J'ai besoin de… j'ai besoin de me reposer. »

Il avait transféré son esprit dans le nouvel androïde, infiniment plus perfectionné, qu'il avait fabriqué. Mais celui-ci avait un défaut qu'il n'avait pas réussi à corriger. La complexité de son cerveau était telle, qu'il avait besoin de temps en temps de « dormir ». Ou plus exactement de se mettre en veille, afin faire un tri et un rangement dans les milliards d'informations engrangées chaque jour.

Le Maître avait déjà une très bonne mémoire autrefois, avec ses divers corps de chair. Mais ce nouvel androïde leur est encore supérieur. Il n'aurait même pas à retranscrire les données sur les mondes qu'il domine dans l'ordinateur du TARDIS. Tout est déjà dans sa tête, immédiatement disponible. Il ne le fait que par habitude et par prudence.

Il se dirige en titubant vers sa chambre. Il a retardé trop longtemps le moment de ce repos, et les circuits délicats de la matière cérébrale positronique sont saturés. Il n'aurait normalement pas besoin de la position allongée, mais il a l'impression que ça se passe mieux. Une vieille habitude de ses corps de chair.

_« Je vais sans doute encore les voir… _

_…eux… _

_…ceux qui m'attendent… »_

Pas les Chronovores, il en est certain. Ce ne sont que des ombres, des silhouettes imprécises. Mais il sait qu'ils lui veulent du mal. Et ils sont patients… très patients.

**ooo**

Tegan rentre chez elle, les bras chargés de paquets. Elle les dépose sur son seuil, avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Ce sont les derniers achats destinés à sa crémaillère. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour rendre son logis habitable, mais maintenant elle est fière de pouvoir le montrer à ses amis.

Ceux-ci font essentiellement partie de la compagnie où elle travaille. D'autres personnels de l'aéroport aussi. Et des connaissances rencontrées dans le pub qu'elle fréquente parfois le soir. Une bonne trentaine de personne vont envahir le petit salon, et faire la fête jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Elle commence juste à installer le gros bol de punch sur la table, lorsqu'on sonne à la porte. Ses premiers invités arrivent, la plupart déguisés.

« Une fête costumée ! lui avait dit Sophie lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'inaugurer son appartement. C'est bien plus drôle. »

Habillée en reine de cœur, Tegan fait les honneurs de son intérieur. Tout le monde s'extasie sur le pimpant des diverses pièces. Rapidement, la maison retentit de rires et de plaisanteries. Chacun a apporté quelque chose. La cuisine déborde de victuailles et de bouteilles. On s'y bouscule d'ailleurs, les femmes souhaitant donner un coup de main. Les hommes aussi… pour vider les boissons.

Quelqu'un s'improvise DJ. Bientôt, la salle principale, débarrassée de son tapis, devient une piste de danse. Un jeune officier, un copilote avec qui elle a sympathisé, l'invite souvent. Il y a dans ses yeux un pétillement qu'elle reconnaît. L'homme lui fait une cour discrète, mais évidente. Tandis qu'elle tourne dans ses bras, Sophie, de l'autre côté de la pièce, lève un pouce et lui fait un clin d'œil.

Tegan ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Son amie a une âme d'entremetteuse. Elle n'est contente que quand elle voit des couples se former, quand elle n'essaye pas elle-même de jeter les unes dans les bras des autres. Entraînée dans un rock endiablé par son partenaire, Tegan a la tête qui tourne. Elle n'est pas insensible au charme de Mark, et ce n'est pas seulement la danse qui affole son cœur.

**ooo**

« Niveau de stress important. Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

En installant les indicateurs montrant l'état de santé de Tegan, le Maître y avait mis une alarme et celle-ci vient de retentir. Il ne jette plus que rarement un coup d'œil dessus, maintenant. Il est bien trop occupé par la gestion de ses conquêtes et la préparation des suivantes.

Les courbes montrant le rythme cardiaque et respiratoire s'agitent. Les taux de certaines hormones sont au plus haut. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que l'autre fois, mais c'est inquiétant tout de même.

« Allons voir », marmonne-t-il en programmant le TARDIS pour la Terre.

Il fait nuit dans la rue de la banlieue londonienne. Il doit matérialiser sa machine à bonne distance de la petite demeure de Tegan, car il ne trouve pas de place plus près. Lorsqu'il s'engage dans l'étroite allée, il se rend compte que toute la maison est illuminée. Une musique – cacophonique à ses oreilles – en sort.

_« Ce n'est que cela,_ songe-t-il_. Une fête, tout simplement. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour rien. »_

Il s'apprête à repartir, quand un groupe de jeunes gens, qui discutaient sur le trottoir à quelques pas, remonte à son tour le passage. Ils sont tellement plongés dans leur conversation, qui tourne un peu à la chamaillerie amicale, qu'ils ne font pas attention à lui et l'entraînent vers la maison. Pour ne pas se donner le ridicule de se débattre, il se laisse emmener, quitte à ressortir immédiatement.

À l'intérieur, il est conduit toujours malgré lui, dans la grande pièce. Enfin, il arrive à se libérer, et il se glisse discrètement vers la sortie.

Une main se pose sur son bras, et une voix lui souffle près de l'oreille :

« Maître ?

– Je… balbutie-t-il. Je m'en vais. Je croyais que vous aviez des problèmes.

– Oh, je vois… J'ai pas mal dansé. Ça a dû bipper dans tous les sens chez vous. »

Tegan se met à rire. Elle est un peu grise, et elle trouve ça très amusant.

« Restez un peu, implore-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu.

– Mais… je croyais…

– J'imagine que côtoyer un groupe d'Humains primitifs ne doit pas vous enchanter, le coupe-t-elle. Juste quelques minutes, alors. Le punch est délicieux. Vous arrivez à apprécier les goûts, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, mon système gustatif est parfaitement au point, répond-il en se rengorgeant légèrement. Bien plus fin que celui du meilleur des dégustateurs. »

Il ajoute en se tapotant la poitrine :

« Ceci est un nouveau modèle avec des performantes infiniment supérieures. »

Elle le regarde attentivement.

« En effet, dit-elle. Vous avez quelque chose de différent. Vous paraissez plus jeune. Mais vous avez gardé le même visage.

– J'en change parfois, selon ce que je dois faire. »

Tegan réfléchit.

« J'aimerais que vous me racontiez. Vous pourrez attendre que ma crémaillère finisse, et que tout le monde soit parti ?

– Eh bien… »

Le Maître hésite. D'un côté, il n'a pas envie de s'attarder plus que nécessaire. De l'autre, avoir un témoin de ses exploits est toujours flatteur. Parader devant quelqu'un lui manque depuis qu'il a renoncé à poursuivre le Docteur – à quoi bon puisqu'il ne peut plus faire de plans pour le tuer.

« D'accord. Je vous attends dans mon TARDIS. Il est un peu plus haut dans la rue. Camionnette noire…

– Aux vitres fumées, je sais, complète Tegan en souriant. À tout à l'heure. »

Elle retourne vers ses invités. Sophie lui fait un petit signe de la main.

« Qui est-ce ? s'enquiert-elle. Il était costumé bizarrement. Je n'ai pas vraiment reconnu le style. Ça faisait un peu "mercenaire élisabéthain" pour le haut et… je ne sais pas… "gentilhomme romantique" pour le reste ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté, d'ailleurs ?

– Juste une connaissance, réplique Tegan, un peu agacée par l'œil d'aigle de son amie, toujours à l'affût des nouvelles croustillantes.

– Curieux. Quelqu'un se donne la peine de porter un déguisement aussi original, et, finalement, il ne participe pas à la fête.

– Il est… assez particulier. Il n'a pas aimé l'ambiance. Il a préféré repartir.

– Hum, marmonne Sophie. Ça n'a pas dû te faire plaisir. Tu avais des étoiles dans les yeux quand tu lui parlais.

– Arrête ça ! lui rétorque Tegan sèchement. Arrête d'essayer de me caser avec tout le monde ! Ce gars-là ne m'intéresse pas. Surtout pas ! Bon sang ! Surtout pas lui !

– Alors, il y a Mark qui t'attend, bourreau des cœurs, plaisante Sophie, sans se laisser démonter par le ton acide de son amie. Regarde-le, il a l'air d'un chien perdu sans son maître. »

Le mot « maître » fait sourire Tegan. Elle retrouve sa bonne humeur.

**ooo**

Quelques heures plus tard, elle referme avec soulagement l'huis de sa maison.

Elle a enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Mark, qui s'était attardé le plus possible, et avait tout tenté pour qu'elle le convie à passer le reste de la nuit avec elle. Le jeune homme l'avait agacée, tout à coup, alors qu'il n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Elle l'avait trouvé anodin, avec une conversation si… bassement terrestre.

_« Bassement terrestre ? _songe-t-elle. _Deviendrais-je arrogante, à force de fréquenter des Seigneurs du Temps ? »_

Elle n'a qu'une hâte, cependant : rejoindre le Maître pour savoir.

_« Comment s'en sort-il avec cette interdiction qui bloque sa seule raison de vivre ? »_

Le véhicule noir est à quelques pâtés de maisons. Elle toque contre la portière et c'est la porte coulissante arrière qui s'ouvre. Elle entre dans la salle de commande de couleur sombre, volontairement cette fois-ci. Elle s'y sent presque chez elle, maintenant. Presque… C'est un lieu qui reste tout de même potentiellement dangereux.

Le Maître l'attend près de la console, toujours le même… et cependant différent. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il était apparu chez elle de façon si incongrue. Le changement de corps androïde ? Elle n'en est pas sûre. Il y a quelque chose de plus tranquille dans son regard, de moins instable.

« Alors ? » interroge-t-elle.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invite à prendre place sur un fauteuil en cuir noir qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant. Il s'installe lui-même sur son jumeau, positionné selon un angle parfait pour se parler de façon confortable.

« Eh bien ? » reprend-elle.

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, comme s'il réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder le sujet.

« J'ai trouvé la solution », commence-t-il.

Il lui raconte sa façon de contourner l'interdit, tout en accomplissant ce qu'il a toujours voulu parachever : la conquête de l'univers.

« Ça sera plus long, mais d'autant plus gratifiant, commente-t-il avant d'enchaîner sur le nombre de systèmes qui sont déjà tombés sous sa coupe, et sur la jouissance que cela lui procure.

– Jouissance ? murmure-t-elle, horrifiée. De laisser des gens mourir ? »

Il se penche en avant, et elle retrouve la lueur de folie dans ses prunelles. Celle qu'elle croyait disparue.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, souffle-t-il d'un ton passionné. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut. Il faut l'avoir vécu pour percevoir la beauté de cet acte : tenir la vie de quelqu'un dans ses mains. Tenir tout un monde sous sa coupe. Savoir qu'il vous suffit de claquer des doigts pour voir les têtes se courber.

– Et qu'en faites-vous, une fois que vous les contrôlez ? »

Il fait une moue.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas leur ordonner de se battre. Ce serait magnifique, mais ça m'est impossible.

– Donc, non seulement vous ne pouvez plus tuer, mais même plus ordonner à quelqu'un de le faire.

– Non. »

Il a un ricanement amer.

« Joli cadeau qu'ils m'ont fait là, n'est-ce pas ?

– "Ils" ? Qui donc ?

– Les Chronovores. Vous n'y êtes pour rien Tegan, je le crains. C'est à vous que j'ai fait cette promesse, mais ce sont eux qui m'obligent à la tenir.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ainsi, vous m'avez torturée en me retenant prisonnière pendant des mois… pour rien ?

– Je… oui, on le dirait bien. Torturée ? Allons, ce n'était pas si terrible. Vous aviez tout ce qu'il fallait, non ? »

Tegan se lève, furieuse.

« Et ma liberté ? siffle-t-elle. Vous êtes totalement déconnecté de la réalité. C'est incroyable ! »

Elle ajoute en lui tournant le dos et en se dirigeant vers la console :

« J'en ai assez entendu ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu connaître vos affaires. Comment ai-je pu imaginer que ça pouvait être autre chose que les horreurs que vous m'avez racontées ? Comment ai-je pu croire que vous n'étiez pas resté la même créature impitoyable et cruelle ? Je suis stupidement optimiste. "Ne pas tuer." Vous n'avez même pas besoin de lever le doigt sur quelqu'un pour faire le mal ! »

Elle actionne la manette d'ouverture des portes, se dirige d'un pas sec vers la sortie, et sort dans la nuit. Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil, sa colère retombe immédiatement.

Elle descend lentement vers chez elle, s'attendant à tout instant à entendre le bruit du TARDIS qui dématérialise. À quelques mètres, elle se retourne. Il est sur le seuil, et la regarde s'éloigner. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette vue la trouble.

_« C'est idiot,_ songe-telle. _J'ai l'impression d'avoir donné un coup de pied à un chiot qui me ramenait fièrement sa proie. Dieu sait pourtant si le Maître n'a rien d'un innocent petit animal__. __»_

Elle continue de s'interroger tout en marchant :

_« Comment peut-on prendre ainsi plaisir à la souffrance des autres ? A-t-il toujours été ainsi ou s'est-il passé quelque chose ? »_

Elle ne s'était jamais posé ces questions auparavant. Elle acceptait le fait, tout simplement : le Maître est mauvais. Il en était fier en plus. Il ne le niait jamais. Il n'essayait pas de revêtir la peau de l'agneau. Du moins, pas vis-à-vis d'eux, le Docteur et ses compagnons.

_« C'est comme mes sentiments envers lui, avant qu'il ne me sauve la vie. C'était simple. Il a fait du mal à des gens que j'aime : je le hais, point. Pourquoi cela devient compliqué, maintenant ? »_

**ooo**

« Je les vois toujours, quand je dors. »

Tegan sursaute. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il l'a suivie, et qu'il marche du même pas qu'elle.

« Pardon, je vous ai surprise.

– Vous dormez ? s'étonne-t-elle. Un robot a besoin de dormir ?

– Oui, c'est un défaut de cet androïde. Je n'ai pas réussi à le corriger. Son cerveau est si complexe qu'il lui faut quelques heures de mise en veille, de temps en temps.

– Donc, vous les voyez. La même chose que lorsqu'on a fait le premier transfert ?

– Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

– Je vous l'ai dit, moi : vos victimes.

– Je ne… pense pas. Je ne crois pas aux fantômes vengeurs.

– Vous avez pourtant été confronté à des spectres qui réclamaient réparation, non ?

– Oui, mais les Chronovores ont dû faire appel à des vivants. Les revenants eux-mêmes ne pouvaient rien.

– Sauf quand vous serez mort à votre tour. Je ne souviens très bien de vos paroles : "ils m'attendent".

– Non, même à ce moment-là, ils ne pourront rien.

– Comment le savez-vous ?

– N'oubliez pas que j'ai flirté de très près avec la mort à plusieurs reprises. Je sais. Ce ne sont pas des fantômes. C'est autre chose.

– Et quoi d'après vous ?

– Je ne sais pas. Et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus effrayant.

– Vous m'avouez que vous avez peur ? » s'étonne Tegan.

Ils arrivent devant chez elle.

« Vous voulez entrer un moment ? » suggère-t-elle.

Dans le salon où traînent encore les restes de la fête, ils débarrassent deux places sur le canapé, et s'assoient côte à côte.

« Oui, reprend-il, poursuivant la conversation. Pourquoi ne le dirais-je pas ? Oui, j'ai peur.

– Peur d'un rêve, d'un cauchemar ? Vous, le grand méchant loup ?

– Je ne veux pas dire que j'ai peur, maintenant. Pas quand j'y pense rationnellement. Non. Seulement au moment où ça arrive. Quand je suis sur le point de me réveiller, et que je les vois.

– Dites-moi exactement ce que vous voyez.

– Des silhouettes imprécises.

– Décrivez-les-moi.

– C'est une foule de gens, une immense foule. Certains sont petits. En fait, il y en a beaucoup de petits. La majorité.

– Petits comment ? Comme quelqu'un d'adulte, mais de taille réduite ? Comme des nains ?

– Non, je dirais plutôt… comme des enfants.

– Des enfants ? C'est curieux, non ? Et ce sont ces enfants qui vous font peur ?

– Ils sont extrêmement malveillants.

– Ils vous menacent ?

– Non, ils restent juste là, à me regarder. Je ne vois pas leurs yeux, mais je sais qu'ils me regardent.

– Des enfants de quel âge ?

– Tous. Du plus jeune qui se tient à peine debout à l'adolescent. Et puis, il y a des grands aussi, des adultes. Mais ils sont moins nombreux.

– Est-ce que parmi toutes vos victimes, il y a eu plus d'enfants que d'adultes ?

– J'imagine que quand un monde entier disparaît, il y a aussi des enfants dessus. Mais directement, non. Ah ! Autre chose. Ce ne sont que des garçons. Pas de filles.

– Comment le savez-vous, puisque vous ne distinguez pas les détails ?

– Je le sais. Dans les rêves, c'est comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? On sait les choses, même si elles n'apparaissent pas clairement. »

Tegan marmonne :

« Des petits garçons… Du bébé au jeune presque adulte… Il y a vraiment tous les âges représentés ?

– Tous.

– Ils sont nombreux ?

– Très. Ils m'entourent et ils me regardent.

– Et parmi les grands, il y a des vieillards ?

– Non, uniquement des jeunes gens.

– Je sais que vous, Seigneurs du Temps, avez une longévité différente de la nôtre. En dehors de la régénération, je veux dire. À quel âge devenez-vous adultes ?

– En années de Gallifrey, trente-six à quarante ans. En années terrestres, ça fait plutôt quatre-vingt-dix ou cent ans.

– Hum… » marmonne Tegan, pensive.

Elle reprend :

« Imaginez… Imaginez un attroupement composé d'une seule et même personne, chaque participant étant cet individu pendant une journée de sa vie.

– Que voulez-vous dire, je ne comprends pas ?

– Combien de journées avez-vous vécu, avant de devenir adulte ?

– Oh, c'est simple. L'année de Gallifrey compte sept cent quarante-deux jours. Vous multipliez ça par quarante et ça donne…

– Vingt-neuf milles six cent quatre-vingt jours. Est-ce que ça pourrait représenter votre foule ?

– Vous ne voulez pas dire que…

– Si. Tous ces gens sont vous. Vous enfant et jeune. Ils vous jugent. Ils jugent ce que vous êtes devenu. Et ils vous font peur parce qu'il n'y a pire jury que sa propre personne. On n'est jamais aussi impitoyable qu'envers soi-même.

– Sottises ! rétorque-t-il. Les Humains sont peut-être faibles et laissent leur inconscient les guider, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je suis fier de mon évolution. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux à une époque, et j'en suis heureux. Le monde est une jungle. Et je préfère être du côté du prédateur que de la proie. Je préfère être celui qui commande plutôt que celui qui obéit. Votre conclusion est stupide, Tegan ! »

Il la quitte si vite, ouvrant la porte à toute volée, et disparaissant dans la nuit, qu'elle n'a pas le temps de prononcer une parole de plus.

_« On dirait bien que j'ai touché exactement à l'endroit où ça fait mal »_, songe-t-elle.


	7. L'ennui

**Chapitre 7 : L'ennui**

Le Maître s'ennuie. Il ne veut pas se l'avouer, mais il s'ennuie. Sa conquête de nouveaux mondes est devenue une routine, où quasiment plus aucune surprise ne l'attend. Cela ne se passe pas toujours sans heurt, pourtant.

Certains dirigeants lui résistent, ne veulent pas abdiquer leur liberté, même contre leur vie. Il les regarde se perdre sans qu'aucun tressaillement de plaisir ne le traverse, désormais. Il n'a ensuite aucun mal à trouver d'autres personnes qui sont trop heureuses de s'enchaîner, et d'enchaîner leurs subordonnés, du moment qu'on les sauve.

C'est toujours la même chose. C'est pathétique. C'est si prévisible. C'est affligeant de monotonie.

Et lorsqu'il rend visite aux planètes sous sa coupe, que se passe-t-il ?

Rien.

Strictement rien.

Il parcourt ses domaines, savoure un peu leur soumission.

Et c'est tout.

Il ne peut pas les emmener dans la guerre. Il ne peut pas les faire se battre entre eux.

_« Je ne peux même pas ordonner à un de ces imbéciles d'en frapper un autre »_, rage-t-il.

Il pille leurs ressources. Richesses, technologies et découvertes scientifiques emplissent son TARDIS. Mais c'est la seule chose qui lui est permise. Un immense pouvoir… et un inutile savoir.

**ooo**

Tegan s'ennuie. Depuis deux ans qu'elle vit à Londres, elle commence à s'ennuyer.

_« Moi qui pensais que la grande ville allait m'emporter dans ses plaisirs. En fait, au bout d'un moment, on s'en lasse aussi. »_

Elle aime toujours autant son travail. Les voyages d'un bout à l'autre du monde, devoir gérer les petits problèmes quotidiens des passagers. Ce n'est pas aussi excitant que ce qu'elle a vécu avec le Docteur, mais dans le fond, cela lui convient… la plupart du temps.

Non, Tegan s'ennuie dans sa vie privée. Les soirées au pub, le cinéma, le théâtre, les sorties, et l'amourette avec Mark, n'ont plus rien de très enthousiasmant.

_« Il est si prévisible,_ songe-t-elle, en regardant son petit ami regagner sa voiture après la soirée qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble. _Toujours les mêmes blagues, toujours les mêmes expressions qui m'amusaient au début. Gentil certes, mais affligeant de monotonie. »_

Quand on a vécu avec un Seigneur du Temps, cette race à la fois si avancée intellectuellement et si fantasque dans ses comportements… les Hommes paraissent fades.

_« Est-ce ainsi que sera ma vie ?_ se dit-elle. _À toujours regretter le Docteur… et peut-être même le Maître ? Il est mauvais, mais au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas avec lui… quand il ne vous séquestre pas. »_

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette évocation. Dire qu'elle en avait fait des cauchemars à une époque ! Maintenant, elle n'en voit plus que les moments amusants.

_« Quand je me suis promenée toute nue pendant plusieurs jours, pour l'obliger à me fournir des vêtements propres. Oh sa tête, la première fois qu'il m'a vu ainsi ! Et quand j'ai réussi à lui donner envie de m'expliquer ses bouquins de physique. Et… oh oui ! Quand je l'ai tellement énervé qu'il a réduit le bureau avec son arme__. __»_

Elle rit de bon cœur en y songeant.

Peut-être que son existence manque d'un but. Elle s'exaspérait souvent de la tendance du Docteur à se jeter dans des histoires qui ne semblaient pas le concerner. De son appétit de connaissances et de son éternelle envie de régler les problèmes qu'il rencontrait sur sa route. Elle commence à le comprendre, maintenant.

Et puis sa mère lui a demandé de revenir en Australie.

« J'ai besoin de toi, lui a-t-elle dit. Papa ne va pas très bien, et je ne m'en sors pas avec la ferme. »

_« Là-bas, chez moi, je serai utile à quelqu'un »__,_ pense Tegan.

Quitter la petite maison de tatie Vanessa, dont elle a fait un logis à son goût, est un peu un crève-cœur, mais si elle était du genre à s'attacher à un lieu, elle ne ferait pas le métier d'hôtesse de l'air.

Elle pivote sur ses talons et contemple le salon coloré et ses meubles de bois clair.

« Il est temps de changer de nid », prononce-t-elle à voix haute.

**ooo**

« Mes clés… je vais les déposer chez la voisine. Mon sac… il est accroché à mon épaule. Ma valise… dans l'entrée. J'ai fermé le gaz ? »

Tegan court dans la cuisine pour voir si c'est le cas… pour la dixième fois au moins. Elle regarde sa montre. Le taxi qui va l'emmener à l'aéroport arrive dans trente minutes, mais elle est déjà prête depuis une heure, vérifiant et revérifiant sans cesse les détails de son départ.

Elle va quitter la petite maison de tatie Vanessa pour au moins six mois, sûrement plus. Une nouvelle page de sa vie qui se tourne.

« Retour dans l'Australie profonde, soupire-t-elle. Enfin, je vais avoir du travail avec la ferme. Je n'aurais probablement pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Fermière, moi ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Ça me ressemble tellement peu. »

Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, dans le miroir qui orne sa petite entrée, essayant de s'imaginer dans des vêtements de travail, des bottes boueuses aux pieds. De nouveau un regard à sa montre.

« Cinq minutes seulement ? » gémit-elle.

Le temps semble s'étirer à l'infini.

Elle ouvre la porte et inspecte la rue, comme si ce simple geste pouvait faire apparaître la voiture. Au moment où elle pense _« C'est stupide, Tegan ! Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine. »_ une grosse automobile noire au toit haut descend la rue.

« Ah, murmure-t-elle. Tant mieux, il est en avance. »

Sans songer que cela la fera juste attendre plus longtemps à l'aéroport – mais elle y connaît suffisamment de monde pour trouver avec qui discuter – elle ramasse sac et valise, donne un tour de clé, se précipite chez sa voisine qui attend sa visite pour récupérer le trousseau, et gagne la chaussée où le taxi l'attend.

Le chauffeur est un de ces vieux cockneys à la casquette vissée sur le crâne et au mégot – éteint – au coin de la bouche.

« À l'aéroport d'Heathrow, lui indique-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière.

– Sûr, m'dam' », répond-il.

Elle pousse d'abord sa valise sur le siège passager, puis entre dans le véhicule. Elle s'arrête, stupéfaite. Elle se trouve dans le TARDIS du Maître.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci arrive, avec son visage de vieux londonien qui se transforme pour reprendre son allure habituelle.

« Vous vous êtes reconverti dans le voiturage ? lui demande-t-elle avec malice, tandis qu'il s'avance vers elle en enlevant la vieille blouse grise qu'il avait passé sur ses vêtements.

– Si on peut dire. Je vous amènerai exactement où vous le souhaitez… après…

– Après quoi ?

– Je veux vous montrer mes domaines. »

Elle se renfrogne.

« Je n'ai nulle envie d'assister à vos démonstration de cruauté.

– Pas la conquête elle-même, mais quelques unes de mes acquisitions.

– Acquisitions ? Vous avez le sens de l'euphémisme. Je dirais plutôt des vols.

– Ces planètes étaient perdues. La plupart au bord de l'extinction ou de la destruction. Je ne les ai pas volées, juste sauvées.

– En menaçant de les laisser disparaître si vous ne deveniez pas leur Maître ?

– Un marché tout à fait équitable, non ?

– Le Docteur sauvait les gens sans rien demander en retour, même pas de la reconnaissance.

– Je ne suis pas le Docteur », grommelle le Maître.

Tegan hoche la tête.

« En effet. Lui au moins, est un homme bon…

– Bon ? la coupe-t-il. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Hypocrite, oui. Vous croyez réellement à sa bonté ?

– Eh bien… »

Tegan pense à Adric et au refus du Seigneur du Temps d'essayer de le sauver. Certes, cela avait été quasiment son seul faux pas, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de toujours lui en vouloir, des années après.

Le Maître se rapproche d'elle, et la prend par le cou, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle retrouve tout à coup l'homme déséquilibré, dominé par ses émotions, qu'il devient parfois depuis son transfert dans le robot. Elle sent sa poigne d'acier, qui pourrait facilement lui briser les vertèbres. Sur la console, un bip discret commence à retentir : l'alarme mesurant ses signes vitaux. Les battements de son cœur et son taux d'adrénaline viennent de faire un bond sous l'effet de la peur.

Il ne la lâche pas, accentuant même la pression de ses doigts sur sa nuque. Le bip s'accentue.

« Vous m'accusez de ne pas sauver ceux qui me résistent, siffle-t-il. Votre précieux Docteur a-t-il donc fait mieux ?

– Il… il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le sauver, balbutie-t-elle. C'était sûrement vrai.

– De qui parlez-vous ?

– D'Adric. Il était resté dans ce vaisseau fonçant vers la Terre…

– Je ne me soucie pas de ce stupide gamin, mais de moi.

– Oui bien sûr, soupire-t-elle. De qui d'autre pourriez-vous vous préoccup…

– Il m'a regardé brûler vif… l'interrompt-il avec rage. Sans faire un geste. Vous savez ce que c'est de sentir les flammes vous dévorer ? Faire éclater votre peau et attaquer les muscles en dessous ? Vous ne l'avez jamais vu, mais mon corps, le corps que j'avais avant d'être obligé d'occuper cet androïde, était couvert de cicatrices. Certaines profondes comme mon pouce.

– Comment… comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ? » bégaye Tegan.

Puis elle ajoute :

« Vous me faites mal. »

Il desserre à peine son étreinte.

« Le flux de gaz numismaton est revenu… juste à temps. Quelques secondes de plus et c'était fini. C'est à peine si j'ai pu regagner mon TARDIS et démarrer avant que Sarn explose. J'ai mis des semaines à m'en remettre… bouillonnant de haine contre ce "bon" Docteur. Ce _"bon"_ Docteur ! »

Il grince d'un rire sans joie.

« Personne ne le connaît mieux que moi. Personne ne sait les horreurs qui se cachent dans son âme. La seule différence entre nous, c'est que je les montre, alors qu'il les dissimule. Mais nous sommes pareils, vous m'entendez, exactement pareils ! Seulement, il est tellement bouffi d'orgueil et de suffisance, qu'il arrive à croire et à faire croire aux autres que ses motivations sont altruistes. Je ne suis pas son opposé ! Je suis juste plus honnête. »

Il lâche enfin Tegan, qui masse son cou endolori.

« Le Docteur n'est pas comme vous dites, grommelle-t-elle. J'admets qu'il a des défauts, mais… il agit tout de même pour le bien de tous… la plupart du temps. »

Le Maître hausse les épaules. Abandonnant le sujet, il questionne à nouveau :

« Alors, vous voulez venir ?

– Si toutes ces planètes étaient au bord de la destruction, ce ne doit pas être agréable à contempler.

– Ça dépend du point de vue.

– En effet. J'imagine qu'un monde mort, où les gens peinent à survivre, ça doit vous plaire.

– C'est ce que vous voulez visiter ? »

Tegan hésite. Puis elle relève la tête avec défi :

« Après tout… oui… J'aimerais bien essayer de comprendre l'amusement que vous retirez de la souffrance de ces pauvres bougres. Vous voir en action sera sans doute une expérience traumatisante, mais j'ai l'habitude. »

Sans lui répondre, il fait démarrer son TARDIS.

Il le matérialise au milieu de la ville principale de Drõ'ch, peu de temps après avoir pris le contrôle de la planète. Le palais du Gouverneur dresse ses ruines glorieuses à quelques encablures, au dessus de la dévastation de la cité. Tegan contemple les cendres gris foncé qui recouvrent toutes les surfaces. Un groupe d'hommes et de femmes, ainsi que quelques enfants, fouillent dans les débris, à la recherche d'objets qui auraient échappés au massacre.

« Je suis votre Maître, déclare le Maître en s'avançant vers eux. Vous devez m'obéir. Souvenez-vous de ce que vous a dit votre Gouverneur hier, et de mon allocution. »

Les gens se regardent, se rapprochent les uns des autres, ne sachant comment réagir. Tegan peut voir cette interrogation dans leurs yeux :

_« Encore un maître ? Encore un tyran ? Que nous veut-il celui-là ? »_

Finalement, l'un d'entre eux, assez âgé, vient vers eux. Il s'incline respectueusement.

« Que devons-nous faire, Maître ?

– Eh bien… »

Mais que pourrait-il leur ordonner ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Ils n'ont aucune richesse à lui donner, aucun savoir à lui transmettre.

Tegan, qui est arrivé à sa hauteur, déclare :

« Nous vous invitons à entrer dans notre vaisseau quelques instants. Nous allons vous procurer de la nourriture et quelques objets de première nécessité pour vous aider. N'est-ce pas Maître ? » ajoute-t-elle avec malice.

Il lui lance un regard furieux, auquel elle répond par un sourire.

« C'est par ici », continue-telle en indiquant le TARDIS, qui s'est transformé en maisonnette, abîmée comme le reste de la ville. Les Drõ'chs les suivent sans enthousiasme. Ils se demandent ce qu'ils vont trouver dans cette masure délabrée.

Dès qu'ils franchissent le seuil, elle entend des exclamations de surprise.

Elle entre la dernière, à la suite du Maître. Il regarde avec désespoir le sol immaculé de sa machine, couvert de la poussière que les habitants de Drõ'ch déposent avec leurs pieds sales.

« Restez ici ! leur commande-t-il, alors qu'ils se répandent dans toute la salle de contrôle. Là, dans ce coin. »

Il montre un espace près de la porte. Tandis qu'ils se regroupent docilement, il se tourne vers Tegan et siffle entre ses dents :

« Vous et vos idées stupides ! Que vais-je faire d'eux, maintenant ?

– Les nourrir, les réconforter, leur donner de quoi mieux se débrouiller dans leur monde dévasté. Vous avez sauvé leur planète, vous êtes responsable de leur vie, désormais.

– Nullement, grince-t-il. Ils m'appartiennent, c'est tout.

– C'est bien ce que je dis : ils sont à vous. Vous devez vous en occuper. C'est ce que ma mère m'a toujours précisé : "Tegan, tu veux ce chien, ce cheval, ces souris blanches ? D'accord. À condition que tu t'en occupes entièrement." Vous avez conquis ces mondes. Vous devez vous charger d'eux. Vous les avez récupérés en plein chaos. Ils ont besoin de leur Maître. Je sais que ce que vous auriez voulu en faire : des machines de guerre. Mais cela vous est impossible.

– J'aime le chaos. Pourquoi aiderais-je à le faire disparaître ?

– Parce que c'est un défi. Le désordre est facile à mettre en place. L'harmonie se gagne à la force du poignet. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous préférez le chaos. C'est de la paresse intellectuelle, tout simplement.

– Vous êtes insupportable !

– C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher, lui rappelle Tegan. Regardez tous les systèmes que vous avez conquis. Même si vous en restez là, vous avez de la besogne pour des millénaires. Au travail, monsieur le Maître des mondes ! En premier lieu, où se trouve la machine qui vous a servi à me mitonner ces délicieux petits plats, lorsque vous me gardiez prisonnière ? Vos sujets sont affamés.

– Quand vous passez la porte de droite, bougonne-t-il, c'est tout droit, deuxième à gauche, troisième à droite, deux fois à gauche et à droite après le cloître.

– Il y a un cloître, ici aussi ?

– Il y en a un dans tous les TARDIS.

– Vous ne venez pas m'aider ?

– Je les surveille.

– Je vois, s'amuse-t-elle. Toujours aussi méfiant. »

Tegan s'éloigne, tandis que le Maître dévisage ses « sujets » avec dégoût.

**ooo**

« Ça y est ? Vous avez fait votre bonne action de la journée ? » ironise le Maître.

Les Drõ'chs, lestés de sacs de nourriture et de divers objets, viennent de quitter le TARDIS.

Tegan se retourne et le regarde avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Vous aviez l'air de souffrir milles morts, en les voyant s'empiffrer de vos ressources en salissant vos tapis. C'était très drôle. Mais ce n'est pas fini, vous savez, ajoute-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse. Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure. Vous avez réellement des obligations envers ces gens.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je fais ce que je veux, et je n'ai nulle envie de jouer les bons Samaritains.

– Je vais vous donner un autre exemple que celui des souris blanches de mon enfance. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai été confrontée à un dilemme : je pouvais faire comme tout le monde, et rendre le mal pour le mal. J'ai choisi de ne pas le faire, parce que ça n'effaçait pas ma souffrance et que je n'ai aucun plaisir à celle d'autrui… contrairement à vous. En fait, j'en aurais sûrement éprouvé des remords, plus qu'un soulagement de ma peine. Mais ce geste – ou plutôt ce non geste – a eu des conséquences bien plus grandes que celles que j'imaginais. Je suis devenue responsable de cette personne à qui je n'ai seulement pas voulu faire de mal. Il a d'abord fallu que j'aille jusqu'au bout de ma décision : sauver la vie de celui qui avait fait mourir ma tante…

– Je vois où vous voulez en venir, la coupe-t-il. Je…

– Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît. Parce qu'après avoir fait ça, je pensais être débarrassée du problème, mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Par la suite, vous m'avez harcelée. Du moins, c'est la façon dont je l'ai pris à ce moment-là, parce que je n'avais pas encore saisi cette vérité que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre. Vous oui, bien que de façon totalement inconsciente : je suis toujours responsable de vous, depuis cette décision non souhaitée. Parce qu'on m'a enlevée à ma vie et obligée à venger ma tante sans que je le désire. En revanche, personne ne vous a demandé de conquérir ces planètes. C'était votre volonté. Vous êtes d'autant plus tenu de prendre en charge leurs populations. Il n'est pas question que vous échappiez à votre devoir ! »

Tegan se tait, haletante, après ce discours enflammé.

« Vous avez fini ? grogne-t-il. Je vous ramène chez vous… enfin à l'aéroport, pour que vous puissiez prendre votre avion.

– Ah mais non ! Pas question ! s'insurge-t-elle. Je suis là pour que vous me fassiez admirer vos conquêtes. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que je les aie toutes vues.

– Vous savez combien il y en a ? Votre vie n'y suffira pas.

– Quelle importance ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire de ma vie, justement. Je m'ennuyais. Ça va m'occuper.

– Vous voulez me surveiller pour que je continue ce que vous avez commencé ici.

– En quelque sorte, oui. Cela ne vous pas procuré la moindre satisfaction de les voir sourire ?

– Aucune.

– Et le défi intellectuel que ça représente ? Parce que rétablir une vie décente sur ces planètes désolées, c'est une œuvre à votre mesure. Vous allez devoir faire preuve d'ingéniosité et même de génie. Je ne doute pas que vous réussissiez. »

Le Maître sourit.

« Après la leçon de morale, la flatterie ?

– Et ça marche ? interroge Tegan.

– Pas dans ce cas. Je vous ramène sur Terre.

– D'accord, grommelle-t-elle. Ne revenez plus me chercher, alors. Débrouillez-vous seul, puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

– Vous vous comportez comme gamine.

– Absolument ! Et vous, comme un irresponsable. »

Elle le regarde faire, les bras croisés, tandis qu'il manœuvre le vaisseau. Tout à coup, elle n'a plus du tout envie de quitter cet endroit. Elle veut se battre pour amener le Maître à s'occuper de ses sujets.

_« Je cherchais une bonne cause à défendre,_ songe-t-elle. _Et celle-ci est excellente. »_

La machine spatio-temporelle se matérialise, et le Maître allume le scanner.

Les terminaux de l'aéroport se dessinent à quelques mètres.

« Heathrow, annonce-t-il.

– Voilà quelque chose à laquelle je ne suis pas accoutumée, plaisante-t-elle. Aller directement à Heathrow… et à la bonne époque. Vous aviez l'air de préférer l'ère préhistorique*, et le Docteur le XVIIème siècle**.

_*[Time-Flight]_

_**[The Visitation]_

– La bonne époque, à la minute près. Votre avion part dans une heure. Vous avez le temps.

– L'avion décollera peut-être, mais moi, je ne pars pas. Je reste ici, dans ce TARDIS. Si vous voulez me mettre à la porte, il va falloir que vous usiez de violence. Ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Très, grince-t-il. Vous êtes réellement…

– Tête à claque ? Énervante ? Têtue, peut-être ?

– Tout ça, oui.

– Je sais, on me l'a souvent dit. Je prends ça comme un compliment, de même que vous avez toujours aimé qu'on vous dise que vous étiez mauvais. Le plus terrible pour vous, c'est que vous l'êtes toujours, mais que vous ne pouvez plus céder à vos penchants… enfin, pas directement. Pourquoi ne pas essayer l'autre côté, alors ?

– Vous éprouvez du plaisir à aider les gens, à leur faire du bien ? interroge-t-il soudain.

– Bien entendu, rétorque-t-elle.

– Si un jour, on bloquait cette faculté en vous, si on vous empêchait de vous montrer compassionnelle, gentille, est-ce que vous essaieriez la cruauté, pour compenser ? »

Tegan se tait, troublée. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

« Non, murmure-t-elle, bien sûr que non. Je me contenterais de ne pas faire de mal, puisque je ne pourrais plus faire de bien.

– Exactement. Moi, je me contente de ne pas faire de bien, puisque je ne peux plus faire de mal. »

Tegan se dirige vers un des fauteuils de cuir noir, et s'y assoit, pensive.

« Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui naissent ainsi, finit-elle par laisser tomber. Qui sont cruels, dès leur petite enfance. C'était votre cas ? Vous aimiez arracher les ailes des mouches et les pattes aux araignées – ou ce qui en tient lieu sur votre planète ?

– Non… non, répond-il avec hésitation. Plutôt… plutôt l'inverse.

– Alors… que s'est-il passé ? Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à éprouver de la jouissance à faire souffrir ?

– J'ai ouvert les yeux, je vous l'ai dit. J'ai vu le monde tel qu'il était, et je me suis mis du bon côté : celui du vainqueur. »

Elle hoche la tête vivement.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ou plus exactement, je n'arrive pas à croire que cela vous soit venu d'un coup, comme ça, sans une bonne raison. Sans un événement déclencheur.

– Bien sûr qu'il y a eu un événement ! réplique-t-il. On ne perçoit la vérité que quand elle vous saute au visage.

– Donc, il s'est passé quelque chose.

– Oui… Je ne veux pas en parler, ajoute-t-il aussitôt.

– D'accord », murmure-t-elle.

Elle a senti une faille. Profonde. Douloureuse. Cet homme qu'elle voyait comme un monolithe, simplement estampillé « mauvais », acquiert de plus en plus de nuances à ses yeux.

Tourné vers l'écran de visualisation, il l'avertit :

« Vous allez rater votre avion.

– Je vous l'ai dit : je ne pars pas. Du moins, pas en Australie… enfin, pas maintenant. J'ai quelque chose à accomplir avant.

– Vous n'arriverez pas à me convaincre…

– Je sais, le coupe-t-elle. Je ne vous le demanderai plus. Mais vous pouvez quand même me montrer vos planètes ? Et me permettre d'y apporter quelque chose, moi ? Rien que moi. J'admirerai vos conquêtes, et, en échange, je pourrai me servir des ressources de votre TARDIS pour y faire un peu de bien. C'est un marché équitable, non ? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, absorbé semble-t-il par le mouvement des appareils qui décollent ou se posent sur les tarmacs.

« Pas très équitable, mais je vous dois encore une vie, alors oui. »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Vous tenez des comptes précis, on dirait. À partir de quel moment, allez-vous estimer être quitte de ce que vous me devez ? »

Il se dirige vers la console, éteint l'écran et programme une destination.

« Vous savez où se trouve votre chambre ? lui demande-t-il.

– Laquelle ? J'ai droit à la cellule ou au gentil boudoir, cette fois-ci ?

– J'ai fait disparaître la première.

– Alors, je sais où se trouve l'autre », répond-elle en se levant.

Elle attrape sa valise et son sac, qui sont toujours posés près des portes extérieures, et s'apprête à s'enfoncer plus avant dans le vaisseau.

« Merci », ajoute-t-elle avant de disparaître.


	8. De la part de votre Maître

**Chapitre 8 : « De la part de votre Maître »**

« Nous voulions vous remercier, madame Tegan. Vous êtes notre bienfaitrice. »

Le petit groupe d'habitants de Bellaphores dépose aux pieds de la jeune femme un panier grossièrement tressé. Il contient quelques roches précieuses, qu'ils ont extraites de la colline dominant leurs pauvres habitations.

Ce sont ces pierres qui avaient values à leur monde la dévastation dont les avait sauvé le Maître. Il s'était d'ailleurs largement servi dans leurs richesses, raflant la plupart de ces cailloux qui valent des fortunes. Plusieurs salles de stockage de sa machine en sont remplies.

Mais cet humble couffin, renfermant une dizaine de pierres brutes, représente sans doute un trésor pour ces gens.

Émue, l'Australienne s'accroupit devant la corbeille et examine les minéraux. Elle leur avait surtout procuré des médicaments. Leurs agresseurs avaient répandu des dizaines de virus dans leur atmosphère, pour les éliminer par la maladie.

La phrase qu'elle prononce à chaque fois, a du mal à passer sa gorge aujourd'hui. Cependant, elle leur murmure quand même :

« Vous pouvez remercier votre Maître. C'est lui qui m'a ordonné de vous procurer ces soins.

– Qu'il soit béni ! Transmettez-lui notre plus profonde reconnaissance.

– Je n'y manquerais pas. »

En se retournant de temps en temps pour les saluer de la main, elle regagne la machine qui ressemble aujourd'hui à un vaisseau spatial scintillant.

Elle y retrouve le Maître qui a assisté à la scène par l'écran de visualisation. Elle pose le panier au sol et lui désigne les quelques cailloux qu'il contient :

« Une minuscule goutte à ajouter à l'océan de votre butin.

– Cela vous appartient. C'est à vous qu'ils ont offert ces peccadilles.

– Tout ce que je fais, c'est de votre part. Donc, tout ce qu'on me donne en retour, vous revient.

– Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, Tegan, en leur faisant croire que je suis à l'origine de vos actions ?

– Je ne leur fais rien croire. C'est bel et bien grâce à vous que je peux les aider. »

Il hausse les épaules, irrité.

« Je n'aime pas ça, grogne-t-il.

– Il faudra vous y faire. Vous êtes leur sauveur et ils vous considèrent de plus en plus comme tel. Enfin… pour les quelques uns qui profitent de vos bienfaits. J'aimerais qu'ils soient plus nombreux, mais le temps me manque. Nous restons si peu sur chacun de ces mondes.

– Si vous voulez tout voir…

– Oui, murmure-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté la brièveté d'une vie humaine. Je vous envie votre longévité. Surtout en sachant ce que vous en faite.

– Justement, j'aimerais poursuivre ce que j'avais commencé, mais avec vous à bord…

– Je vous empêche de vous livrer à vos cruelles petites combines, je sais. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser ici par exemple, et revenir me chercher quand vous aurez fini ? »

Il la dévisage avec un sourire moqueur.

« Vous ne craignez pas que je vous abandonne sur cette planète primitive et dévastée ?

– J'ai considéré cette possibilité… et je l'ai accepté.

– Vous voulez dire que ça ne vous dérangerait pas ? s'étonne-t-il.

– Bien sûr que si ! Mais jusqu'à présent, voyager avec vous a été bien moins dangereux qu'avec le Docteur. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais cela un jour, mais… je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous reviendrez. »

**ooo**

Tegan débarque sa lourde cargaison de vaccins et de médicaments dans ce nouveau village.

Elle avait garé son camion à plusieurs kilomètres et avait fini la route à pieds dans un premier temps, se présentant seule et désarmée, pour montrer sa bonne foi. C'était risqué, elle le savait, la plupart des habitants étant hostiles aux étrangers. Ils avaient trop souffert de leurs intrusions, pour accueillir à bras ouverts ceux qui pouvaient ressembler à des soldats.

Mais elle comptait sur leurs traditions d'hospitalité pour un premier contact amical, avant de leur parler des soins qu'elle apportait. Ensuite, elle retournait chercher son véhicule et installait un hôpital de campagne.

_« C'est de plus en plus facile, heureusement,_ songe-t-elle. _Le "téléphone arabe" commence à bien fonctionner__,__ et les gens me connaissent__,__ au moins par oui dire. D'ailleurs, je vais cesser cette approche. Je crois qu'elle devient inutile. »_

Ce jour-là, le chef du clan lui avait demandé presque tout de suite :

« Vous n'avez pas la grosse machine ? »

Elle avait dû lui expliquer qu'elle l'avait laissé plus haut pour ne pas les effrayer. Il avait eu l'air surpris.

Maintenant, elle est entourée d'enfants qui sautillent en la regardant de loin, et de jeunes gens qui l'aident à descendre ce qu'il faut pour monter la tente de l'infirmerie. Sur tous les visages, sur tous les corps, elle voit les ravages des maladies. Elle sait qu'une grande partie de la population en est morte, et que l'autre continue à en mourir.

À sa demande, le Maître lui a fourni des kits qui permettront aux indigènes de fabriquer eux-mêmes une partie de ce dont ils ont besoin avec les plantes de leurs régions. Pas réellement de quoi les soigner, mais de quoi renforcer l'effet des médicaments, et leur donner une plus grande résistance.

Cet apprentissage est ce qui lui prend le plus de temps, avec la vaccination.

_« Ainsi, nous n'allons plus vers le génocide qu'avait entamé ceux qui voulaient leurs richesses, mais vers une adaptation des plus résistants. Hélas, les plus faibles seront sacrifiés, mais les autres vont construire une immunité. Ce que je leur laisse les y aidera. Dans le fond, _songe-t-elle aussi, _en vidant leur planète de ses pierres précieuses, le Maître leur a rendu service. Elle n'intéresse plus personne, maintenant. »_

Lorsqu'elle repart de ce lieu, quelques jours plus tard, elle laisse sur place, outre la boîte de "petit chimiste" comme elle l'appelle familièrement, une réserve de médicaments, et une photo du Maître.

« C'est cet homme qu'il faut remercier, leur dit-elle, comme à chacune de ses haltes. Il est occupé ailleurs, à sauver d'autres personnes. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé à sa place. »

Ainsi, peu à peu, elle répand l'idée d'un Maître bienfaiteur et protecteur. Tout comme sa présence et ses actions, cette croyance se propage, la devançant de plus en plus.

Les Bellaphoriens attendent la venue de la bonne sorcière et du dieu habillé de noir.

**ooo**

Quelques agglomérations plus loin, une surprise l'attend – elle a cessé de faire une première approche à pieds, les gens connaissent son camion, et espèrent la voir arriver au volant de cet engin.

À l'entrée de ce village, une sorte de totem est dressé. Ou plutôt, le tronc d'un arbre a été grossièrement sculpté et peint. Elle reconnaît une figure très simplifiée du visage du Maître, et du haut de son corps. Il tient une autre personne dans les bras. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'ils ont voulu la représenter. Mais si des images du Maître circulent, il n'en est pas de même pour elle, aussi sa face se réduit à un ovale avec deux immenses yeux. Des fleurs et quelques pierres brutes ont été déposées au pied de cet autel.

Elle est reçue comme une déesse. C'est d'ailleurs de plus en plus le cas, au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourt ce monde. Les gens semblent croire qu'il suffit de la toucher pour être guéri, et elle a parfois du mal à les convaincre de se laisser vacciner, et d'apprendre à fabriquer les produits qui vont leur être utile.

Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas ici, et les habitants défilent docilement devant elle, tandis qu'elle leur injecte le sérum avec son pistolet médical.

« Le dieu Maître ! Le dieu Maître ! »

Deux bambins surgissent dans la tente infirmerie. Ils sont rouges d'excitation.

« Il arrive, il vient nous voir ! »

Aussitôt, la troupe entière des indigènes déserte son campement. Elle arrive tout juste à retenir celle qu'elle était en train d'inoculer. Elle range son délicat matériel. Puis elle sort à son tour, pour être témoin d'un spectacle inattendu.

Le Maître est là en effet, à moitié submergé par les petits. Certains s'accrochent à ses jambes, d'autres se disputent ses mains. Le plus hardi a grimpé et s'est installé sur son dos, agrippé à son cou. Les adultes sont plus réservés et se contentent de le toucher au passage.

Elle trouve cela si comique qu'elle éclate de rire. C'est surtout le visage horrifié du Seigneur du Temps qui l'amuse.

« Descendez ! finit-il par leur crier. Ou je vous foudroie avec mon éclair ! »

Il sort difficilement le TCE de sa poche et vise l'arbre totem qui se réduit aussitôt à la taille d'une bûchette. Cela jette immédiatement un froid dans l'enthousiasme des Bellaphoriens. Les parents viennent récupérer leurs enfants en hâte. Le Maître sourit et remet de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Tegan entend des chuchotements autour d'elle :

« Le dieu Maître est en colère.

– Nous avons irrité le dieu Maître.

– Il a refusé notre offrande.

– Nous sommes perdus ! »

L'un d'entre eux, le chef de la communauté, se jette aux pieds de Tegan.

« Je vous en supplie, lui crie-t-il. Pouvez-vous apaiser le dieu Maître ? Il va nous détruire.

– Il ne vous détruira pas, lui répond-elle. Mais vous ne devez pas l'approcher. Le dieu Maître ne doit pas être touché.

– Oui, oui, balbutie l'homme. Qu'il nous pardonne cette profanation. Les enfants ne savaient pas. »

Tegan lui tapote l'épaule d'un geste apaisant. Elle se tourne ensuite vers le Maître qui assiste à la scène avec amusement.

« Vous êtes venu me chercher ? lui demande-t-elle.

– En effet. N'en avez-vous pas assez de vous occuper de ces primitifs ?

– Je n'ai pas terminé encore dans ce village et… eh bien, il me reste pas mal de trousses à distribuer et de vaccins. Pouvons-nous… »

Elle réfléchit.

« Je vous demande juste un ou deux jours. Et puis nous partirons. »

Il hoche la tête et retourne vers son TARDIS qui a l'aspect d'une porte d'église entourée de colonnades.

Tegan a repéré un jeune homme qui lui a paru particulièrement intelligent. Il est là d'ailleurs, regardant le dieu Maître s'éloigner. La jeune femme ne voit pas de crainte superstitieuse dans ses yeux, seulement de la curiosité.

« Tibiri », l'interpelle-t-elle.

Il se rapproche et elle lui fait signe de le suivre dans sa tente.

« Je vais te confier une très grande et très importante mission. Nous devons également demander son approbation à votre patriarche, mais je voulais d'abord savoir si tu étais d'accord.

– Qu'elle serait-elle, ô déesse ?

– Ce que j'ai commencé à vous apprendre, avec la boîte magique. Il faudrait que d'autres villages puissent en profiter. Mais je dois repartir. Te crois-tu capable de mener à bien ce travail ? »

Le garçon hésite.

« Je ne connais pas encore vraiment l'usage de la boîte magique, remarque-t-il.

– J'ai un peu de temps pour te l'apprendre.

– Alors, je pense que je saurais, ô déesse. »

**ooo**

La porte du TARDIS a été ouverte à deux battants pour laisser entrer le gros 4x4 conduit par Tegan. Elle le manœuvre de façon à l'amener dans une des salles qui sert à entreposer les véhicules. Il y en a de toutes sortes. Certains terrestres : une grosse limousine noire, une estafette du genre utilisé par la police, ou même un hovercraft. D'autres qui doivent venir de planètes lointaines, car ils ne lui sont pas familiers, et ont des formes étranges.

_« Tous ont été probablement volés,_ pense-t-elle. _De même que son… ses TARDIS. »_

Elle avait remarqué une de ces horloges à balancier en pied, dans la même pièce. Elle s'était demandé ce que cet objet faisait là, dans le parc de véhicules du Maître, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en approche, la touche, et sente la vibration spécifique d'une machine spatio-temporelle sous ses doigts.

Elle avait bien reconnu le style de l'homme qui se laisse toujours de multiples portes de sortie.

_« Il a toujours un plan B derrière son plan A, mais aussi un plan C et un plan D derrière son plan B. »_

Elle parcourt les couloirs et retourne dans la salle de commandes.

« Alors ? demande-t-elle au Maître. Combien de perles avez-vous ramené de votre pêche ? »

Il tape quelques touches sur la console et une image apparaît sur l'écran de visualisation. Ce qu'elle montre n'est pas l'extérieur immédiat de la machine, mais les portions de l'univers où se trouvent ses dernières conquêtes. Il ne fait pas un seul commentaire, à part citer le nom des planètes ou même des morceaux entiers de galaxie qui lui appartiennent désormais.

« Impressionnant, siffle Tegan entre ses dents.

– C'est la dernière fournée, répond-il. Ça devient de plus en plus facile. J'ai même failli rencontrer le Docteur sur Salvak. Il se trouvait alors sur Magnus, sa jumelle. C'est d'ailleurs grâce aux problèmes de Magnus que j'ai pu m'emparer de Salvak.

– Le Docteur », murmure Tegan.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être émue. Elle regrette presque de ne pas avoir suivi le Maître pour avoir la chance de rencontrer à nouveau celui qui a tellement changé sa vie.

« Il n'est plus le même. Il n'a plus rien d'un bellâtre habillé en joueur de cricket.

– Il s'est encore régénéré ?

– Oui. Ses goûts vestimentaires ne se sont pas améliorés, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Tegan sourit.

« Votre avis sur le Docteur ? J'ai appris à m'en méfier. Vous ne l'aimez pas de toute façon.

– C'est réciproque. Il me déteste autant que je le hais. »

Le Maître donne un violent coup de poing sur le panneau qui lui fait face.

« Damné blocage ! gronde-t-il. J'ai raté une occasion en or de le détruire, là-bas !

– Vous n'avez jamais été capable de le tuer, rétorque la jeune femme. Il est plus malin que vous. Et plus équilibré aussi. »

À ses doigts qui se crispent sur les manettes, elle comprend qu'elle l'a énervé, une fois de plus. Mais elle n'en a cure. Il ne peut pas lui faire de mal, même s'il le souhaite de toute sa force. À cet instant, elle se rend compte qu'elle joue souvent à ce petit jeu. Elle sait qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences néfastes pour elle, alors elle l'attise pour s'amuser.

_« Mon dieu !_ pense-t-elle tout à coup. _J'éprouve du plaisir à le faire enrager. Je taquinais aussi souvent le Docteur. Mais là, c'est différent. C'est quasiment du sadisme. C'est… du sadisme ! »_

Elle se sent profondément troublée. Surtout en songeant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle lui crachait au visage son dégoût de le voir prendre du plaisir à la souffrance des autres.

_« C'est exactement ce que je fais avec lui. Je joue à lui faire du mal. Et j'aime ça. »_

Elle se rapproche de la console, et se met à poser des questions sur ce qu'elle voit défiler sur l'écran, pour détourner la colère du Seigneur du Temps et donner un autre chemin à ses propres pensées.

Elle lui demande aussi à aller sur une autre planète où elle pourrait faire un peu de bien.

« J'ai conscience que c'est une goutte d'eau dans un océan de misère, explique-t-elle. Mais pour les gens que j'aide, ça fait une grosse différence. Sur Bellaphores, il y a une plus grande partie de la population qui a des chances de survie. »

Elle ajoute :

« Cela vous fera plus de sujet sur qui régner… dieu Maître. »

Elle se mord aussitôt les lèvres. Elle vient à l'instant de recommencer, en ironisant sur cette appellation qu'il a l'air d'apprécier. Après tout, c'est ainsi qu'il aime à se voir : comme un dieu tout puissant, qui peut sauver ses adeptes… ou les laisser se perdre.

**ooo**

Cette nuit-là, avant de s'endormir, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle vient de découvrir : sa propre tendance à se montrer cruelle. Et peu importe si la cible de sa méchanceté est loin d'être un innocent. Elle avait refusé de lui causer un mal physique naguère, mais elle ne cesse de remuer le couteau dans sa plaie psychique.

_« Il éprouve une vraie douleur à ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut,_ songe-t-elle. _À ne pas se livrer à sa tendance naturelle. Me réjouir de le voir souffrir ainsi… ce n'est pas digne de moi. »_


	9. Le Dieu Malveillant

**Chapitre 9 : Le Dieu Malveillant**

Le lendemain matin cependant, ses scrupules de la nuit précédente lui paraissent stupides, et surtout mal placés.

_« Qui se soucie des états d'âmes d'un multiple meurtrier ?_ pense-t-elle. _Il vaut mieux que je réserve ma compassion à ceux qui la méritent. M'occuper de ces populations qu'il sort du trou__,__ et qu'il abandonne ensuite. »_

Ce monde-là, Grolon, avait dû faire face à une catastrophe naturelle majeure. Son soleil était entré dans un cycle d'éruptions dévastatrices. La race intelligente qui l'habite, les Grouéliens, ont évolué à partir d'une espèce de reptiles mammaliens. Ils possèdent des caractéristiques se rapprochant des deux classes.

Leur civilisation était arrivée à un stade technologique assez avancé, avec un début de conquête spatiale. Ils avaient tout tenté pour se protéger de la catastrophe qu'ils avaient prévue. Mais tous leurs efforts n'avaient pas empêché leur planète de devenir un désert stérile. La plus grande partie de leur eau avait été dispersée dans l'espace par les vents brûlant projetés par leur soleil.

Le Maître a installé des écrans qui les protègent, mais le mal est déjà fait. Quelques groupes faméliques s'accrochent aux dernières parcelles de civilisation qui restent près des vestiges de leurs mers.

Cette fois-ci, il lui a laissé un véhicule volant, les véhicules terrestres étant inutilisables sur cette surface en grande partie chaotique. Un engin alien d'un maniement très simple.

Elle se rend compte rapidement qu'elle ne pourra pas arriver seule à faire quelque chose pour ce monde. Il faut des moyens bien plus importants que les quelques babioles qu'elle a emportées.

Elle appelle le Maître avec le petit appareil de communication de sa machine :

« J'ai besoin de vous.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes blessée ? Mon capteur n'a rien enregistré, pourtant.

– Non, pas moi. Mais je ne vais pas m'en sortir, ici. N'avez-vous rien dans votre caverne d'Ali Baba qui puisse résoudre ce problème d'eau ? Il est vraiment crucial.

– Il n'y a plus d'eau sur cette planète. Moins de vingt pour cent de sa surface est couverte par les océans, maintenant. Et l'eau douce a quasiment disparue.

– C'est juste deux atomes d'hydrogène et un d'oxygène, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien dans votre boîte à malice qui ne puisse pas fabriquer ça ? Même à partir de n'importe quoi. De la rocaille par exemple, qui est une denrée extrêmement abondante, ici.

– Peut-être, grommelle-t-il.

– C'est essentiellement ce dont ils ont besoin. S'ils avaient de l'eau, ils seraient capables de remonter la pente, seuls. Et je pourrais passer à autre chose.

– D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il coupe la communication de façon abrupte, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

**ooo**

Tegan pose son avion – elle lui donne ce nom, bien qu'il ne ressemble en rien aux aéroplanes terriens – près de la principale agglomération. La nouvelle cité que les Grouéliens ont construite plus près du nouveau rivage, dans le bassin de l'ancien océan. Les bâtiments sont assez différents des constructions terrestres. Ils ont des formes arrondies et aucun ne dépasse les trois étages, mais ils sont plus étendus en surface.

Elle avait survolé l'ancienne capitale et elle avait vu des maisons qui semblaient avoir fondus sous l'effet de la chaleur.

_« Comment des gens ont-ils pu survivre ici ? »_ s'était-elle demandé.

La réponse est dans le sous-sol. Une fois que leurs savants avaient détectés la menace, les Grouéliens avaient creusé des souterrains sous leurs villes et beaucoup aussi s'étaient réfugiés dans des grottes. Leur principal problème avait été de survivre après. C'est là que les pertes avaient été les plus importantes.

Une partie de la population était retournée à la sauvagerie, se disputant les dernières ressources. Les gros centres de civilisation avaient un peu plus échappés à la barbarie, mais les plus forts seulement, ou les plus malins, avaient survécus.

La carte de visite de Tegan, c'est le visage du Maître. Ici, tous connaissent celui qui est devenu leur chef suprême, en les protégeant de leur soleil. Mais ce qu'ils avaient vu de lui jusqu'à présent, était juste un homme qui s'était emparé de leurs techniques les plus sophistiquées.

Elle leur affirme qu'il va venir résoudre leur problème d'eau. Ils semblent réticents à la croire. Néanmoins, en tant qu'ambassadrice du Maître, elle est reçue de la façon la plus somptueuse qu'ils sont capables de déployer. Dans une des maisons, on lui donne une grande pièce ronde pourvue d'un ameublement étrange. Tout se passe au ras du sol, ou presque. Cela lui fait penser à la façon de vivre traditionnelle des Japonais.

On lui offre un tabouret qui permet tout juste de s'asseoir en tailleur en ayant les fesses un peu plus haut que les jambes. Un plateau rond, en métal gravé d'arabesques, est déposé devant elle. Il est surchargé de nourriture. Du moins, elle imagine que c'est de la nourriture, car rien ne lui est familier dans ce qui se trouve sur les assiettes. Ses hôtes s'accroupissent autour d'elle et restent ainsi, attendant quelque chose.

Ne sachant que faire, elle saisit avec ses doigts – on ne lui a fourni aucun instrument permettant de manger autrement – un des morceaux et le porte à sa bouche. Les Grouéliens qui l'entourent hochent la tête en chœur. Elle croque la bouchée qui se révèle à la fois piquante et sucrée. Un concert de gloussements et de trilles accueille cet exploit.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a pioché dans tous les plats, que ses hôtes se décident à manger aussi.

Enfin, ils la laissent avec un gardien à sa porte – une ouverture simplement fermée d'un rideau de lamelles de bois – pour répondre à ses besoins.

**ooo**

Le Maître coupe brutalement la communication avec Tegan. Il est furieux. Il sait ce qu'elle essaye de faire : l'impliquer dans sa stupide croisade.

« Mais elle ne m'aura pas ! » gronde-t-il.

Minutieusement, il déconnecte le petit panneau qui lui rapportait l'état de santé de l'Australienne.

« Voilà, murmure-t-il, satisfait. Je vous laisse sécher dans votre désert, Mlle Jovanka. Faire de l'eau avec de la roche ! Pourquoi pas transformer le plomb en or ? »

Satisfait de s'être débarrassé de cette épine, il poursuit ses repérages dans un système menacé par des guerres civiles. La planète mère, Klechton, tente de garder ses deux colonies soumises – Klechoton et Klechicton, mais celles-ci se battent pour leur indépendance. La situation ne s'est pas encore assez dégradée pour qu'une intervention de sa part apparaisse comme miraculeuse.

_« Je dois donner un coup de pouce pour que ça dégénère plus vite »_, songe-t-il.

Se faire passer pour un émissaire de l'un ou de l'autre et jeter de l'huile sur le feu, au lieu d'apaiser les esprits. Voilà de quoi s'amuser !

_« Rien à voir avec sa machine à fabriquer de l'eau. Quel ennui ! »_

Il se prépare, programmant le circuit caméléon pour faire ressembler son TARDIS à un vaisseau officiel de la planète mère. Il essaye aussi divers visages et costumes. Il se regarde avec satisfaction dans le miroir. Il a pris l'aspect d'un homme âgé, portant une longue barbe blanche. Une allure de patriarche bienveillant, vêtu du costume d'Émissaire Spécial du Gouvernement Fédéral. Tout ce qu'il faut pour tromper l'administration coloniale sécessionniste.

Pendant qu'il paramètre le TARDIS pour qu'il se pose sur l'astroport de la capitale de Klechicton, son esprit dérive :

_« Il y a pas mal d'oxygène dans la roche_. _Par contre, il faut aller chercher l'hydrogène dans l'espace. Ce qui ne pose pas un gros problème… »_

Il observe l'extérieur et la délégation qui vient vers son vaisseau.

_« Ensuite… le plus simple,_ songe-t-il,_ sera de transformer l'eau en vapeur, en nuage en quelque sorte. Elle retombera naturellement sur la surface, sous forme de pluie. Ce qui la répartira de façon à peu près égale… ou pas. Dans le fond, créer une inégalité encore plus importante pourrait activer des guerres entre ces gens. Je les trouve trop pacifiques, ces indigènes de Grolon, trop résignés sur leur sort. Il faudrait réveiller tout ça. »_

Mettre le feu aux poudres, là aussi. Ça, c'est intéressant !

Secoué d'un rire silencieux, il ouvre les portes du TARDIS.

_« En attendant, j'ai une révolte à attiser. »_

**ooo**

Tegan est réveillée par des sons inattendus et tout à fait inhabituels ici : le grondement du tonnerre, et le bruit d'une pluie battante. Toute la maison, toute la ville s'agitent. Les gens courent dans tous les sens en hurlant de joie.

« De l'eau ! L'eau tombe du ciel à nouveau ! C'est un miracle ! »

Elle sort de la pièce. Son garde a déserté son poste. Hésitant un peu, dans ces corridors qu'elle ne connaît pas, elle finit par trouver le chemin vers le bas et la sortie.

Certains Grouéliens s'arrêtent à côté d'elle dans leur cavalcade euphorique, et lui crient :

« C'est grâce à vous ! Vous êtes notre sauveur ! »

Elle n'a pas le temps de leur répondre. Ils reprennent leur course, et se précipitent dans la rue, riant, se bousculant entre eux. Dehors, le spectacle est le même. Tous les habitants de la ville sont à l'extérieur, et s'amusent comme des enfants. Ils se jettent des poignées de boue, ouvrent la bouche pour attraper les gouttes. Certains s'embrassent. D'autres s'attrapent par les mains et enroulent une farandole autour des passants.

Cependant, l'averse est bientôt si forte que tout le monde se réfugie à l'abri. La terre n'a pas le temps d'absorber ces précipitations qui se déversent en torrent sale entre les bâtiments. Tegan entend quelqu'un crier :

« La mer ! La mer monte ! »

Elle comprend immédiatement le danger. Avec un tel déluge, le niveau du petit océan va rapidement dépasser ses limites, et la cité est construite sur ses berges. Elle n'est pas la seule à l'avoir saisi. La population abandonne à nouveau les constructions et se précipite vers l'extérieur de la ville, à l'opposé du rivage.

L'appareil volant de Tegan se trouve sur une place, mais elle ne se souvient plus où, par rapport à la maison où elle a été accueillie. De toute façon, il ne pourrait contenir que quelques personnes. Qui choisir de sauver ?

Elle partage donc le sort des autres et les suit, pataugeant à contre courant dans l'eau boueuse.

À quelques mètres devant elle, une famille combat le flux. Père et mère sont chargés chacun de deux enfants, mais deux autres s'accrochent à leurs jambes. L'un d'entre eux lâche prise et est emporté. Tegan se jette à terre pour l'attraper au passage. Ses doigts arrivent juste à saisir un pan de son vêtement. Elle se sent entraînée par ce poids supplémentaire.

Les gens les dépassent, sautent par-dessus eux, indifférents à son sort et à celui du bambin. Ils sont trop occupés à sauver leur peau. À force de se débattre, elle finit par parvenir à prendre appui. Étape par étape, elle se remet debout et s'apprête à repartir en le tenant fermement dans ses bras.

Au bout de la rue, un moutonnement brun rouge, surmonté d'écume, avance à la vitesse d'un animal au galop. C'est le flot du raz de marée. Avec l'eau jusqu'aux genoux qui la pousse en sens inverse, elle court aussi vite qu'elle peut pour lui échapper.

« Je n'y arriverais pas… je n'y arriverais jamais… » halète-t-elle.

**ooo**

Le TARDIS est suspendu à une vingtaine de mètres au dessus de la principale cité de Grolon. Le Maître avait concentré les formations nuageuses sur cette région. Appuyé sur la console, il regarde maintenant l'océan déborder et envahir la ville. Les habitants fuient comme des insectes dont on vient de détruire le nid. Le spectacle est des plus cocasses.

Il zoome parfois sur un petit groupe et les contemple. Ils dérapent dans la vase, tombent dans les torrents qui dévalent des hauteurs, se relèvent, courent à nouveau, glissent, dévalent la pente sur le ventre, repartent encore, fouaillés par le désir de vivre. Il rit devant cette pantomime grotesque.

« Merci Tegan ! s'exclame-t-il. Vous m'avez donné une excellente idée. C'est très amusant. »

Il sait qu'elle est là, elle aussi. L'engin qu'il lui avait confié est à l'intérieur de la capitale. Elle ne doit pas en être bien loin. Il attend de le voir décoller. Sûrement, elle va essayer de s'échapper par ce moyen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le flux marron, saturé de terre, a envahi toute la ville et en déborde. Le véhicule volant est toujours au même endroit, lui apprennent ses capteurs. Ou plus exactement, il se déplace, mais au même rythme que le flot, emporté par lui vraisemblablement.

« Que fait-elle ? » grogne-t-il.

Il se déplace vers le panneau montrant les signes vitaux de la jeune femme. Il ne montre rien, bien entendu, puisqu'il a été débranché. Le Maître pose les mains de chaque côté, et scrute ces diodes et ces cadrans silencieux. Pris d'une impulsion, il reconnecte les câbles. L'alarme retentit aussitôt.

Le rythme cardiaque est faible, le rythme respiratoire inexistant. Et sa position montre qu'elle se trouve en plein milieu de la cité, sous plusieurs mètres de l'océan en furie. D'un geste rapide, il éteint le signal, et le silence règne à nouveau dans la salle de commandes.

Il reste un instant immobile, le regard fixé sur le rythme cardiaque qui ralentit.

« Qui a besoin d'elle, de toute façon ? » murmure-t-il.

Tournant le dos à la console, il se dirige vers sa chambre pour un indispensable repos, retardé trop longtemps. Comme toujours, il attend le dernier moment pour mettre l'androïde en veille pendant quelques heures.

**ooo**

_« Je t'ai vu… »_

_La voix est haut perchée, enfantine. Le ton moqueur, avec une nuance de provocation._

_« Je te vois, reprend-elle. Je sais ce que tu fais. Tu ne peux pas te cacher. Je te retrouverai toujours__. __»_

Le Maître se retourne dans son lit. Le travail de classement terminé, son cerveau positronique est sur le point de se rallumer.

_La foule l'entoure d'un cercle lugubre et brumeux. Ils ne viennent jamais plus près, ils ne font pas un mouvement. Habituellement, ils ne parlent pas non plus. Sauf aujourd'hui. D'autres mots s'élèvent. Le timbre est plus grave, le ton plus menaçant._

_« Nous te voyons. Nous t'attendons. Tu ne pourras pas toujours nous échapper. Un jour… Un jour… »_

Le réveil est instantané. Quelques secondes encore, flotte l'illusion et la peur qui l'accompagne. Mais cela se dissipe toujours rapidement. Le Maître se lève. Il se sent frais et dispo pour continuer la bataille.

Regagnant la salle principale, il jette d'abord un coup d'œil aux écrans. La cité est totalement engloutie. Là où elle se tenait, il n'y a plus que l'eau grisâtre qui moutonne à l'infini. Il fait monter son vaisseau pour avoir une vue plus large de la région. L'étendue de mer a quadruplé. Et elle continue de grandir, sa machine fonctionnant toujours.

« Si je réduis un peu les précipitations pour les rendre moins ravageuses, cette partie de la planète va reverdir. De quoi attirer les convoitises du reste de la population. Sans doute de jolis affrontements en perspective. »

Cela le fait sourire.

Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans cette pièce, il retarde le moment de vérifier le panneau de Tegan. Il se plante enfin devant. Toutes les courbes, tous les niveaux sont à zéro. La jeune femme est morte.

_« Bon débarras,_ songe-t-il. _Il va falloir que je le démonte. Il ne sert plus à rien. Mais d'abord, je vais retourner sur Klechton__,__ voir comment se porte l'insurrection. »_

Tout se passe comme prévu sur le système aux trois planètes. Klechoton et Klechicton sont en pleine révolution.

« Hum, il faudrait porter la guerre sur la planète mère, maintenant. Elle a été un peu trop épargnée pour l'instant. Voyons ce que je peux faire. »

**ooo**

« Et voilà, encore trois sous ma coupe, soupire le Maître en entrant Klechton, Klechoton et Klechicton dans sa base de données. Avec les colonies humaines, c'est presque trop facile. Je sais exactement quelles ficelles tirer pour les faire mouvoir. Les Hommes sont tous les mêmes, tout au long de leur histoire. Je parie que j'arriverais au même résultat avec des _Homo erectus_. »

Sa main glisse sur l'espace de la console où se trouve toujours le petit panneau indiquant les signes vitaux de Tegan. Ou plutôt, leur absence maintenant. Il ne l'a pas démonté, il ne l'a pas re débranché non plus.

_« Pas eu le temps,_ songe-t-il. _Je vais le faire. Tiens… maintenant. Je vais faire disparaître sa chambre aussi. Il était vraiment temps que j'en sois délivré. »_

Il commence à désassembler le panneau.

_« Je te vois ! »_

Le Maître sursaute et se retourne. Il n'y a personne derrière lui. Il avance vers la porte intérieure et l'ouvre. Le couloir étend ses murs sombres et son plancher vide.

Il hausse les épaules et retourne à son travail. Les branchements lui donnent du mal.

« Rassilon ! Ils n'étaient pas aussi emmêlés ! »

Deux heures plus tard, il y travaille toujours. Les fils reliés au tableau semblent s'être profondément enfoncés dans les entrailles de la machine.

« Il va falloir que j'aille jusqu'au cœur de la console. Là où se trouve le lien vers l'Œil de l'Harmonie. »

C'est un endroit qu'il n'aime pas fréquenter. Mais il n'y arrivera pas autrement.

_« Tu n'y arriveras pas du tout ! »_

La moqueuse voix enfantine retentit à nouveau. Il ressort si vite de l'intérieur de la console qu'il se cogne rudement la tête. Il se relève en se massant l'occiput et en grimaçant. L'androïde est programmé pour ressentir la douleur. Après tout, c'est une information et un avertissement utile.

Bien entendu, il n'y a toujours personne.

À nouveau, il parcourt les corridors, son arme à la main… bien qu'elle ne puisse plus lui servir en tant que telle. Il l'a d'ailleurs modifiée pour faire plusieurs autres choses, dont détecter la présence d'êtres vivants. Elle ne lui renvoie aucun signal. Il est seul dans le TARDIS.


	10. Antagonistes

**Chapitre 10 : Antagonistes…**

L'énorme flux atteint Tegan et son petit protégé. Il les emporte, les roule, les lance contre les façades, les engloutit.

« Retiens ta resp… » veut-elle crier à l'enfant.

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une goulée d'eau boueuse emplie sa bouche. Elle crache, agite les jambes dans l'espoir de rejoindre la surface. Mais elle est incapable de se repérer. Dans quelle direction est le bas ou le haut ? Est-ce qu'elle nage dans le bon sens ?

_« Si je peux pas prendre une bouffée d'air dans la minute qui vient,_ songe-t-elle_, cela en est fini de moi… de nous. »_

Elle ouvre les yeux dans l'espoir qu'une lueur lui indiquera le chemin. Mais tout est sombre autour d'eux. Il n'y a que l'eau brunâtre, parcourue d'objets impossibles à identifier. Ou trop identifiables, au contraire : des corps.

Soudain, elle sent un vif courant. Comme l'aspiration d'un gosier de géant, un gosier étroit qui la laisse tout juste passer. Serrant toujours le bambin contre elle, à la limite de la suffocation, elle se laisse entraîner. Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Elle a à peine la force de retenir encore un peu sa respiration.

L'air ! De l'air ! Il gonfle ses poumons d'une longue et délicieuse bouffée. Elle gît sur un sol trempé et couvert de saleté. Une violente toux la secoue. Sa gorge et sa bouche sont pleins de boue. Elle lâche le garçon – ou la fille. Il reprend son souffle également en crachant de la terre.

« Génial ! s'exclame une voix aigre. De l'eau sale et deux créatures inférieures sur le sol de mon TARDIS ! »

Tegan s'assoit et bredouille en hoquetant :

« Je savais… je savais… que vous viendriez !

– Je ne l'ai fait qu'à cause d'eux, rétorque le Maître.

– Eux ?

– Ceux qui me regardent, ceux qui m'attendent. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser tranquille ! »

La jeune femme décide de s'occuper d'abord de l'enfant :

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Schoushh, répond-il en toussant.

– Schoushh, c'est ton nom ?

– Oui. On est où ? Où sont papa, et maman, et Srikii, et Raschuin, et Fruzz, et Bombouz, et Quétrasha ?

– Ce sont tes frères et sœurs ?

– Oui. Ils sont où ?

– Schoushh… désolée, mais j'ai bien peur que…

– La mer les a mangés, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. C'est une façon de le dire, mais oui. »

Tegan jette un regard désespéré au Maître. Celui-ci hausse les épaules, et hoche la tête. La mimique veut dire clairement : _« Ça ne me concerne pas. »_ Il ne fera aucun effort pour retrouver la famille de Schoushh.

Tegan se lève et se regarde.

« Je crois que nous avons bien besoin de nous laver, soupire-t-elle. Viens, Schoushh. »

Elle s'adresse au Maître :

« Vous avez de quoi l'habiller ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Il n'y a pas de vêtements pour nains dans ma garde robe.

– Et avec votre… vous savez, cette arme qui réduit.

– Oh, d'accord, grogne-t-il. Je lui trouverais quelque chose. »

**ooo**

Schoushh dort, couché dans le lit de Tegan, dans sa chambre colorée et chaleureuse. Elle-même regagne la salle de commandes, malgré sa fatigue. Elle a besoin de savoir.

Le Maître est occupé à bricoler la console. Elle le regarde un instant. Elle reconnaît le petit panneau qui est censé indiquer son état de santé. Il est posé au sol, relié par une myriade de fils à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande-t-elle.

– J'ai essayé de démonter ça, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Alors, je le remets en place. »

Elle ne commente pas ces deux actions. Elle est trop épuisée pour se poser des questions. Elle aimerait juste comprendre quelque chose.

« Expliquez-moi cette histoire "d'eux" qui ne vous laissaient pas tranquille. Les mêmes que dans vos rêves ? »

Il ne répond pas directement.

« J'ai dû croiser ma ligne temporelle, vous savez. C'est extrêmement dangereux. Il a fallu que j'installe un anti paradoxe, le temps que l'autre ligne de temps s'efface. Et que je laisse le TARDIS loin de la planète. J'ai utilisé le filet temporel pour vous récupérer – une technologie volée à mes confrères de Gallifrey, d'ailleurs.

– L'autre ligne de temps ?

– Oui. Celle où je vous ai laissée mourir.

– Vous m'avez laissée mourir ? »

Tegan est abasourdie. Elle ressent un pincement au creux de l'estomac. Une angoisse sourde qui jaillit et l'étouffe.

« Ils ne m'avaient jamais parlé, jusqu'à présent, reprend le Maître, indifférent à son mal être.

– Et là… ils l'ont fait, chuchote-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

– Oui, mais pas seulement au moment de mon réveil.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– En état de veille aussi. Ils prennent de l'audace. Ils sortent de mes cauchemars. Ils deviennent réels.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que me sauver va y changer quelque chose ?

– Je ne serais plus seul à les affronter. Il y aura quelqu'un… »

Ainsi, c'est juste parce que le Maître a peur de ses mauvais rêves qu'elle est toujours en vie.

**ooo**

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de lui ? »

Le Maître désigne Schoushh qui joue silencieusement avec une série de cubes décorés de symboles circulaires. Tegan les avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque et le propriétaire du TARDIS avait autorisé leur emprunt.

« Elle, précise l'Australienne. C'est une fille.

– Peu importe. Il n'est pas question qu'elle reste là.

– Elle n'a plus de famille. »

Les yeux du Maître étincellent de fureur.

« Vous m'avez d'abord demandé d'aller aider les populations, rugit-il, sans requérir mon appui… soi disant. Ensuite, il a fallu que j'intervienne directement sur Grolon…

– Votre action a été catastrophique ! rétorque Tegan. C'est à cause de ça que Schoushh est orpheline.

– Et alors ? Il fallait bien que je m'amuse un peu, non ?

– Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez fait exprès ?

– Oui, mais la question n'est pas là. Votre étape suivante, maintenant, c'est d'adopter cette… ce… cet échantillon de reptile bipède. C'est un TARDIS ici, pas une nursery pour lézard.

– Vous l'avez fait exprès ? répète Tegan, choquée. Vous avez provoqué cette inondation pour vous… divertir ? Vous savez combien de personnes sont mortes là-dedans ?

– Des personnes ? Des animaux à peine évolués. Regardez-la, ajoute-t-il, en désignant Schoushh. Pas même capable de poser un objet sur un autre dans le bon sens.

– Que voulez-vous dire "dans le bon sens" ? Ce sont des cubes. Ils n'ont pas de sens.

– Tous les mots sont à l'envers ou presque.

– Ces cercles, avec des traits et des points, ce sont des mots ?

– Bien entendu !

– Je ne le savais pas non plus, réplique Tegan.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous êtes aussi primitive qu'elle. »

La jeune femme sent elle aussi monter une bouffée de colère. Une de celles qu'ont appris à redouter ses proches. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas lutter contre la force de l'androïde, mais elle n'en a cure. Elle se plante devant lui et le saisit par le col, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre son visage au niveau du sien.

« Primitive ! siffle-t-elle. Cela fait plusieurs années que vous ne cessez de venir m'importuner pour me demander de l'aide, pour me montrer vos merveilleux mondes dévastés, pour toutes sortes d'autres raisons, et maintenant, vous me traitez de "primitive" ? Si je suis si primitive que ça, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi alors, monsieur le Seigneur du Temps tout puissant ?

– Comme animal de compagnie ? répond-il d'un ton moqueur.

– OK, j'abandonne, souffle-t-elle en le lâchant. Vous êtes incurable. En attendant, il faut ramener Schoushh sur Grolon, puisque vous n'en voulez pas ici. Lui trouver une famille adoptive de sa race.

– Je vais atterrir dans un futur proche. Leurs plus gros problèmes seront passés. Ou bien… avec un peu de chance… ils seront en pleine guerre civile. »

Il sourit en disant cela, une lueur de raillerie au coin de l'œil. Tegan réalise soudain que lui aussi la provoque. Il joue avec elle, avec ses sentiments compassionnels, comme elle joue avec sa blessure psychique.

_« Nous formons une belle paire »_, songe-t-elle en regagnant sa chambre.

**ooo**

Schoushh a rejoint un camp d'enfants orphelins sur sa planète. Elle avait pleuré en quittant Tegan. Enfin… pleuré comme le font les Grouéliens. Sans larmes, mais avec des gémissements pathétiques. L'Australienne avait éprouvé un grand chagrin en la laissant.

Elle est maintenant déterminée plus que jamais à secourir les populations dont le Maître s'estime propriétaire. Elle est résolue à ne pas abandonner cette croisade qu'elle s'est fixée.

« Quelle est ma prochaine étape ? demande-t-elle.

– Vous voulez continuer ? s'étonne-t-il.

– Bien entendu ! Je suis là pour ça, non ?

– Je ne sais pas, alors. Choisissez. »

Il lui montre comment naviguer dans l'immense base de données qu'il a peu à peu accumulée.

« Tout ça… murmure-t-elle.

– Oui, répond-il fièrement. Ils sont tous à moi. Sans utiliser d'arme, ni ordonné à quelqu'un de le faire. Plutôt pas mal, non ?

– Si vous usiez de votre autorité pour les bonnes choses, je serais impressionnée, en effet. Tous ces mondes s'ajoutent simplement à votre collection, comme des papillons épinglés dans des vitrines. À part les contempler de temps en temps en vous congratulant pour votre ingéniosité et vos fourberies, vous n'en faites rien.

– De votre point de vue, en effet.

– Et du vôtre ? »

Il ne lui répond pas et ramène la conversation à son point de départ :

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

– Pas encore. Je ne suis qu'une Humaine primitive, vous savez bien. Les rouages sont plus longs à faire fonctionner. »

Il a alors un geste qu'elle n'aurait pas attendu de sa part. Il attrape doucement son épaule, se penche vers son oreille, et il y glisse :

« Justement, vous n'êtes pas si mal… pour une Humaine. Beaucoup trop têtue par contre. »

Elle se retourne, et elle a un mouvement de recul. Son visage est tellement près du sien qu'elle manque le toucher. Sa main irradie de la chaleur, exactement comme un être vivant. Et son regard plonge dans celui de Tegan. Elle a du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle y lit. Elle a surtout du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle ressent.

Puis elle se rappelle qu'il a des pouvoirs psychiques et elle se demande s'il n'est pas en train d'essayer de l'hypnotiser. Habituellement, ça ne fonctionne pas avec elle. Mais les derniers événements l'ont fragilisée. Elle tourne à nouveau la tête vers l'écran, et essaye de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle y voit.

Du moins, elle le voudrait, mais les mots dansent devant ses yeux sans qu'elle arrive à comprendre ce qu'elle lit.

« Je crois que je suis trop fatiguée, annonce-t-elle. Je vais aller me coucher. Vous vous plaignez des quatre ou cinq heures que vous êtes obligé de concéder au repos une fois par semaine, mais les Humains doivent consacrer un tiers de leur vie au sommeil. C'est une sacrée perte de temps, mais nous ne pouvons pas y échapper. »

Il accentue la pression sur son épaule, comme s'il ne voulait pas la laisser s'en aller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demande-t-elle.

– Vous voulez bien dormir avec moi ?

– Hein ? balbutie-t-elle, abasourdie.

– Partager mon lit. Ainsi, vous serez là quand… enfin quand je me réveillerai et qu'"ils" viendront.

– Oh, je vois… l'Ogre a besoin qu'on lui tienne la main parce que le Petit Poucet lui fait peur.

– Quelle est cette histoire ?

– Rien. Un conte. »

Elle tambourine sur la console un instant. Elle aurait bien envie de refuser, mais elle se dit qu'elle arrivera peut-être à creuser le mystère. Ces rêves l'intriguent.

« D'accord, répond-elle finalement. Dans votre chambre ou dans la mienne ?

– La mienne. Mais je vous rejoins dans deux ou trois heures. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir autant que vous. »

Tegan hoche la tête et se dirige vers la grande chambre du Maître. Elle se couche toute habillée, toutefois. Non qu'elle craigne un quelconque geste déplacé de sa part – s'il en avait eu l'intention, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Mais elle préfère ainsi. Elle avait même eu du mal à se laisser aller au confort dans son propre lieu. Elle se sent toujours étrangère dans ce TARDIS. Pas vraiment chez elle, comme c'était le cas dans celui du Docteur.

**ooo**

Tegan sursaute lorsqu'elle se sent étreinte.

« Chut, lui chuchote-t-on. Rendormez-vous, Tegan. Ce n'est que moi. »

Elle se blottit contre l'étrange chaleur que dégage le corps de l'androïde. Et elle s'assoupit à nouveau.

**ooo**

_« Docteur… »_

_« Docteur… Aide-moi… »_

_« Je t'en prie… N'as-tu pas pitié… N'as-tu pas… »_

_« Non ! Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi tranquille… Laissez-moi… »_

Tegan sommeille encore, mais son réveil est proche. Elle est entre le rêve et la réalité, un moment où tout semble vrai et chimérique en même temps. Les mots qu'elle entend sont prononcés d'une voix particulièrement angoissée.

Elle ouvre les yeux et ne reconnaît pas immédiatement l'endroit où elle se trouve. Elle sent la présence d'un homme derrière elle. Tout à coup, elle se souvient. Tout doucement, elle tente de se libérer de cet enlacement incongru. Mais l'étau des bras métalliques se resserre. Elle parvient tout de même à se retourner. Le visage indifférent du robot lui fait face, ses yeux fermés par leur iris électronique. En état de mise en veille, sa physionomie "humaine" disparaît, révélant sa vraie nature. Cependant, malgré les traits figés, Tegan croit y distinguer des émotions. Et celle qui domine, c'est la peur.

_« Il va se réveiller,_ pense-t-elle. _Il est en train de faire son cauchemar habituel. »_

« Tegan… murmure-t-il.

– Oui ?

– Vous les avez fait fuir.

– Vraiment ? Ils sont partis en courant ?

– Non, ils se sont effacés rapidement. Et ils ne m'ont pas parlé, cette fois-ci.

– J'aimerais bien que vous me relâchiez, soupire-t-elle. Vous commencez à me faire mal. C'est le cas de dire que vous avez une poigne d'acier.

– Toutes mes excuses », marmonne-t-il.

Elle s'assoit. Lui aussi. Il s'apprête à se lever, mais elle le retient.

« Ce n'est pas une solution, vous savez, lui dit-elle.

– De quoi ?

– Que je vous serve de coussin berceur. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait vraiment que vous compreniez ce que c'est ? J'ai une théorie, ajoute-t-elle.

– Je sais ce que valent vos théories. Ce sont des idioties.

– Disons plutôt que vous ne souhaitez pas les entendre, parce qu'elles se rapprochent trop de la vérité, peut-être.

– Toujours cette fable comme quoi ils sont moi ?

– Oui. Mais j'ai un élément de plus qui plaide en sa faveur. Le fait que ça se soit accentué quand vous m'avez laissée mourir. Et il y a une autre idée qui m'est venue : vous avez parlé de quelque chose qui vous manquait quand on a fait le premier transfert. Je me demande si je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Le Maître, qui se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre, s'arrête et se retourne.

« Eh bien ? interroge-t-il.

– L'absence de remords.

– C'est à dire ?

– Seulement, vous avez tellement l'habitude de ne pas en éprouver qu'il a fallu qu'il se cache dans vos rêves pour vous atteindre.

– Le remord ?

– Oui.

– Je n'ai aucuns remords. Je ne regrette rien de ce que je fais.

– Même pas de m'avoir laissée mourir dans un premier temps ? Jusqu'à tenter quelque chose de dangereux pour changer mon destin ?

– C'est différent.

– Non, si on admet que ces enfants qui vous harcellent dans vos rêves, et sont même allés jusqu'à en sortir pour vous tourmenter, sont vous.

– Ce n'est pas moi ! » hurle-t-il.

Il quitte la pièce. Elle murmure :

« Vous avez perdu votre blindage, Maître. L'ébauche d'une conscience vient vous tirer les pieds toutes les nuits. »


	11. et partenaires

**Chapitre 11 : …et partenaires**

Limus 4.

Tegan pousse un cri de joie.

« Je les ai eu !

– Bravo, Mlle Jovanka, susurre le Maître. On peut dire que vous apprenez vite.

– Les Limiens sont sauvés, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tout à fait. C'était la seule solution, vous savez.

– Oui, oui, je sais », répond Tegan impatiemment.

Elle contemple sur l'écran la boule de feu qui se développe et avale un à un les vaisseaux des agresseurs de Limus 4. Une race guerrière qui s'était attaqué à cette paisible communauté. La seule solution…

_« Quelquefois on ne peut pas trouver de réponse pacifique »_, songe-t-elle.

Elle lâche enfin la manette qui lui a servi à envoyer l'explosif vers le navire de tête. Leur formation en V avait facilité la propagation de la déflagration au reste de la flotte. Ses mains tremblent. Son corps est encore saturé d'adrénaline. Elle éprouve une excitation intense. Et pas le moindre remord. Après tout, ceux qu'elle a éliminés étaient les « méchants », n'est-ce pas ? Quelques milliers de vies contre plusieurs milliards.

_« Le compte est bon »_, pense-t-elle.

Cela avait commencé plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ils avaient rencontrés une première fois les Meeps, alors que le Maître allait se poser sur Mesmerus. Ils avaient assisté à la destruction de ce monde, impuissants. Le rayon utilisé par les belliqueux Meeps avait percé la coque de protection de Mesmerus aussi facilement que si elle n'avait pas existée.

« Bien sûr ! avait crié le Maître. Une radiation d'étoile noire. Mes boucliers sont totalement inefficaces contre ça !

– Ne pouviez-vous vraiment rien faire ? »

Le Maître avait étudié la situation. En particulier, les engins spatiaux des envahisseurs.

« Ils utilisent aussi cette énergie pour faire avancer leurs vaisseaux. Ce serait une bonne nouvelle, si seulement je pouvais tirer, manipuler les armes dont je dispose. Il suffirait de pas grand-chose. Cette puissance est instable. Une explosion bien placée détruirait toute la flotte.

– Ces gens, ces… Meeps… on ne peut pas discuter avec eux ? Je ne sais pas… négocier, par exemple ? »

Le Maître s'était mis à rire.

« Parlementer avec un Meep ? Vous plaisantez. Ce serait aussi efficace que de demander à un lion affamé de ne pas vous dévorer. »

Il avait ajouté en montrant la partie de sa console qui contenait les boutons et diverses manettes activant ses armes.

« Ceci est la seule transaction que l'on peut faire avec eux : les détruire. Mais je ne peux pas. Maudit blocage ! Je ne peux rien faire ! Rien !

– Où vont-ils ? avait demandé Tegan, en montrant la formation qui s'éloignait maintenant de Mesmerus.

– Trouver une autre population à anéantir. Ensuite, leur vaisseaux de colonisation arriveront, débarqueront et en feront un monde Meep. Mes possessions sont menacées, Tegan. Toutes les planètes que j'ai sauvées dans cette partie de l'univers. Il faut que je cherche un moyen plus performant de les protéger. Ça risque de prendre du temps.

– En attendant… des mondes entiers vont mourir, avait murmuré Tegan.

– Exactement ! Excusez-moi, Mlle Jovanka, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous amener où que ce soit, actuellement. J'ai du travail.

– Et si c'était moi qui le faisais ? »

Le Maître s'était arrêté au seuil de la porte intérieure du TARDIS.

« Vous qui faisiez quoi ?

– Appuyer sur le bouton de l'arme pour détruire les Meeps.

– Je ne peux pas vous demander de le faire, vous savez bien. Même ça, je ne peux pas.

– Mais si je le fais de mon plein gré, êtes-vous capable de m'expliquer comment ça marche ? »

Il était revenu lentement vers elle.

« Je… ne suis pas sûr, avait-il marmonné. Peut-être.

– Essayez.

– Vous utiliseriez une arme, vous ? De sang froid ?

– Si c'est la seule solution… oui. »

Le Maître avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à lui montrer l'usage des manettes. C'était à la limite de son blocage mental.

Ils avaient ensuite suivis la flotte des Meeps. Et ils les avaient rattrapés aux abords de Periboea. Pas assez tôt pour éviter tout dégât, mais suffisamment pour les mettre en fuite. Tegan avait eu du mal à agir. Elle avait hésité trop longtemps, et une bonne partie des vaisseaux Meeps s'étaient échappés. Le TARDIS avaient été leur cible et aurait probablement été détruit sans sa capacité à disparaître dans le vortex du temps.

Et voilà ! Ils s'étaient retrouvés près de Limus 4.

« Une bonne chose de faite, s'exclame l'Australienne avec satisfaction, lorsque le dernier vaisseau de la flotte explose à son tour. Ils n'ennuieront plus personne.

– Oui, souffle le Maître. Allons voir de plus près s'il n'y a pas de survivants.

– Qui pourrait survivre à ça ? demande la jeune femme.

– On ne sait jamais. Il faut éradiquer totalement la vermine. »

Le TARDIS se glisse entre les épaves qui flottent en orbite autour de Limus 4. Au milieu des débris métalliques, une multitude de petites boules tourbillonnent. Le Maître zoome sur l'une d'entre elles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? balbutie Tegan, en regardant cette créature figée dans la mort.

– Un Meep.

– Cette petite bête ressemblant à un chaton obèse ?

– Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence innocente, Tegan. Ce sont des tueurs impitoyables. Vous en avez vous-même été témoin.

– En effet… » murmure-t-elle.

En même temps, elle songe :

_« C'est moi qui ai fait ça. C'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort de ces êtres. »_

Elle devrait en ressentir du remord, même si ce sont des monstres implacables. Ou du moins, le regret de n'avoir pas eu d'autre choix. Ce n'est pas le cas. L'excitation de tout à l'heure se mêle à un vague écœurement. Mais aussi… à un certain plaisir. Celui d'avoir touché la cible du premier coup, d'abord. Et… autre chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à identifier, mais qui la trouble et lui donne envie de recommencer.

_« Le Maître a raison,_ pense-t-elle alors. _Il faudrait réduire cette menace à néant. Le meilleur moyen serait de la prendre à sa source. Avant même qu'elle ne se répande. Au moment où ils n'ont pas encore colonisé d'autres mondes. »_

Elle fait part de ses réflexions à son compagnon de voyage.

« C'est une excellent idée, Tegan ! Avant qu'ils ne sortent de leur monde, bien entendu ! »

**ooo**

« C'est un génocide », chuchote Tegan quelques temps plus tard, les doigts posés sur les boutons déclencheurs.

La planète natale des Meeps, dans la galaxie Wrarth, brille sous son étoile bleue.

« Oui, mais qui va en prévenir combien d'autres ? Un moindre mal, pour un plus grand bien. Des races entières vont être annihilées par les Meeps, _sont_ annihilées par les Meeps en ce moment même Tegan, pensez-y !

– C'est dans le futur.

– Non, c'est maintenant ! C'est quelque chose que vous avez vu, souvenez-vous.

– Peut-on condamner quelqu'un pour un crime qu'il n'a pas encore commis ?

– N'avez-vous pas assisté à l'anéantissement de la population de Mesmerus ?

– Oui… oui, bien sûr.

– Vous alliez les aider. Leur apporter votre soutien… et le mien. J'étais d'accord, rappelez-vous. »

Si la jeune femme hésite encore, c'est parce qu'elle sent monter cet embrasement d'hormones, cet attrait presque trop fort, cette tentation qui s'apparente au désir charnel. Elle avale sa salive. Sa gorge est sèche et son cœur bat la chamade.

Le Maître reste à côté d'elle, silencieux. Il ne peut plus rien faire. Il ne peut lui ordonner, ni même lui demander de tirer. Elle doit décider seule.

_« Non,_ songe-t-elle. _Je n'éprouve pas l'envie de tuer. Ce sentiment de puissance à tenir la vie de tous ces gens sous mes doigts, ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est son désir que je ressens, pas le mien. Je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas. »_

Un trait de feu jaillit de la surface de la planète, et vient vers eux à toute vitesse.

« Rassilon ! » s'exclame le Maître.

Il manœuvre le TARDIS pour l'envoyer dans le vortex du temps… à la seconde où l'objet explose dans les environs du vaisseau spatio-temporel. Ils sont vivement secoués, mais la machine n'est pas touchée.

« Ce n'est pas passé loin, souffle-t-il.

– Je suis désolée, murmure Tegan. C'est de ma faute. J'ai hésité trop longtemps.

– C'est de ma faute aussi. J'ai baissé ma garde. Je n'ai pas surveillé les alarmes. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en étaient déjà là, à cette époque. Il faut revenir encore plus tôt. Cent révolutions solaires auparavant.

– Nous allons reculer de cent ans ?

– Oui, ils seront moins avancés technologiquement…

– Ils auront donc encore moins de chances contre nous, l'interrompt-elle.

– Que voulez-vous faire, Tegan ? Les détruire ou engager un combat "à la loyale" ? Il n'y a pas de loyauté qui tiennent contre eux.

– Vous avez raison, mais… ce sera encore plus difficile.

– Je ne peux pas vous influencer. Juste vous rappeler les faits. Enfin… vous les connaissez. Ne les oubliez pas. N'oubliez pas les habitants de Mesmerus que vous avez vu mourir, mais tous les autres aussi, toutes les planètes que les Meeps ont converties en tuant leurs populations. »

Tegan hoche la tête.

Ils se sont matérialisés à nouveau dans la haute atmosphère de la planète des Meeps. Elle peut voir cette boule qui ressemble tellement à la Terre. Des océans, des terres immergées où se marient le vert et le brun. Un peu plus de vert que sur la surface terrestre, cependant. Plus de jungles, plus de forêts. Et plus de nuages aussi.

« Quel effet auront ces armes ? demande-t-elle.

– Elles ne vont pas détruire toute vie. Seulement les êtres intelligents, c'est-à-dire les Meeps.

– Oui, murmure la jeune femme. C'est pour le bien, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la seule solution ?

– La seule », affirme le Maître.

Les phalanges de Tegan jouent avec les trois boutons qu'elle doit presser en même temps.

« C'est réglé correctement ? questionne-t-elle à nouveau.

– Oui, tout est prêt… sauf vous. »

Elle fait entendre un petit rire nerveux.

« Vous avez remarqué ? » pouffe-t-elle.

Elle redevient sérieuse et soupire :

« Je vais y arriver. Il me suffit juste de me faire à cette idée… et d'appuyer là-dessus.

– Quand ce sera terminé, j'irais vérifier s'il n'y a pas de survivants qui pourraient prendre la relève. Mais je ne vous demanderai pas de m'accompagner.

– Non… non… en effet. Ça… non. Je resterai dans le TARDIS.

– Vous y serez parfaitement en sécurité, Tegan. »

Elle regarde encore une fois la planète verte et bleue, puis elle baisse la tête et elle appuie sur les trois commutateurs. Une fulgurante lumière rouge illumine l'écran, suivie presque aussitôt d'une explosion silencieuse, si ardente qu'elle l'oblige à fermer les yeux et même à les protéger de ses bras. Le Maître éteint le panneau de visualisation.

« Très bien joué, Tegan », prononce-t-il.

Sa voix a une nuance de triomphe qui ne plaît pas beaucoup à la jeune femme.

Elle réalise tout à coup qu'elle l'a cru sur toute la ligne sans se poser de questions. Ces Meeps sont-ils si impitoyables qu'il le lui a dit ? Cette planète est-elle bien leur monde natal ?

Elle n'en sait rien. Elle ne sait que ce qu'il lui a dit. Elle lui a fait totalement confiance, alors qu'elle le sait capable des pires mensonges pour arriver à ses fins.

_« Depuis plusieurs mois, il se sert de mes sentiments,_ songe-t-elle. _Ses rêves par exemple. Sont-ils réels__,__ ou juste des inventions de sa part pour manœuvrer mon côté compassionnel ? Il m'a aussi manipulée pour je fasse volontairement ce qu'il ne peut pas faire lui-même : tuer. Ô Seigneur, ai-je basculé du mauvais côté ? Et le pire là dedans, c'est que j'ai aimé ça. Cette boule de feu qui se propageait à ces vaisseaux spatiaux, c'était si beau ! Et là, cette déflagration aveuglante, quelle merveille ! »_

Savoir qu'elle a coûté la vie à toute une espèce ne la rend pas moins magnifique.

_« Au contraire »,_ pense-t-elle encore.

Elle finit d'exprimer sa pensée à voix haute :

« C'est ainsi qu'a pris fin leur monde, non dans un murmure, mais dans une explosion. »

Et elle ajoute :

« C'est ainsi qu'a pris fin le mien aussi, dans une explosion et sans un murmure de ma conscience.

– Que dites-vous ? » marmonne le Maître distraitement.

Il est en train de programmer le TARDIS pour qu'il se pose dans ce qui fut le plus grand centre habité. Ses capteurs lui montrent des signes de vie épars, mais ce sont probablement des animaux, pas des Meeps.

« Que je n'ai plus le droit de vous faire la morale, après ce que je viens d'accomplir.

– C'est pour un plus grand bien. Votre Docteur agit-il autrement quand il tend des pièges aux ennemis de la race humaine ? Des pièges mortels, le plus souvent. Fouillez dans votre mémoire, et vous trouverez sûrement des exemples. Sinon, je peux vous en citer.

– Oui… Oui, sans doute. Je vais… me retirer dans ma chambre.

– C'est ça. Reposez-vous, Tegan. Vous avez bien travaillé. »

**ooo**

Assise sur son lit, l'Australienne reste un long moment à regarder devant elle, sans rien voir. Elle ne réfléchit même plus. Toute cette histoire la laisse dans un total état d'hébétude. Elle finit par s'allonger, sans se dévêtir et s'endort instantanément.

**ooo**

« J'ai réussi, déclare le Maître, lorsque sa machine se dématérialise après avoir visité la planète. J'ai ma marionnette, prête à faire tout ce que je veux, sans avoir à le lui commander. J'ai trouvé les bons ressorts à mouvoir, les bonnes ficelles à tirer. Le monde des Meeps est à moi. Vide certes, mais totalement à moi. Rien ne peut plus m'arrêter, maintenant ! »

Il lance un rire clair qui résonne dans la salle de commandes.

« Ô Tegan, tu es si naïve ! C'est un tel plaisir de te manipuler. Une jouissance encore plus grande que de tuer moi-même. »

_« Tu le payeras ! Un jour… »_

« Qui est-ce ? crie-t-il, tétanisé par la peur. Qui est là ? »

Seul le ronronnement discret de son vaisseau lui répond. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit enfin à se calmer suffisamment pour faire quelques vérifications : à part lui, il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne dans le TARDIS. Tegan bien entendu, endormie dans sa chambre.

_« Ainsi,_ songe-t-il, _même quand elle est ici, "ils" viennent quand même. "Ils" profitent de son sommeil pour apparaître. Maudits Humains qui passent un tiers de leur vie dans cette stupide torpeur ! Improductive et insignifiante race ! Je dois l'empêcher de dormir. »_

**ooo**

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tegan se réveille brusquement, secouée par la puissante main du Maître.

« C'est moi, Tegan. Cela fait douze heures.

– Douze heures ? Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression que je viens tout juste de sombrer. Et j'ai sommeil encore, vraiment sommeil.

– Vous étiez épuisée. Vous avez besoin d'un tonique. Tenez, buvez ça.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ça va vous redonner des forces. Et aussi, vous permettre de tenir plus longtemps sans dormir. N'est-ce pas ce que vous souhaitez ? Vous aviez l'air de regretter de devoir passer tant de temps à vous reposer.

– Oui, en effet, marmonne la jeune femme. Ça n'a pas d'effets secondaires ? ajoute-t-elle, en regardant le gobelet rempli d'un liquide brun et scintillant.

– Aucun. Ou insignifiants.

– C'est-à-dire ? De quels genres ?

– Quelques maux de tête. Mais une heure ou deux de sommeil les font disparaître. Une heure ou deux de sommeil de temps en temps, Tegan, vous vous rendez compte ? Au lieu de vos huit heures toutes les vingt-quatre.

– Où avez-vous trouvé ce remède miracle ? »

Le Maître se retient de lui faire avaler le verre de force, au lieu de répondre à ses mille questions.

« Dans la base de données de mon TARDIS, soupire-t-il. J'ai plein de ressources dans mon "sac à malices", comme vous dites.

– Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire : pourquoi l'avoir fabriqué maintenant, alors que j'en aurais eu besoin depuis longtemps.

– Parce que la situation devient critique. De nombreux nouveaux ennemis menacent mon royaume. Y compris des planètes où vous avez apporté la paix et la sérénité. Je vais avoir besoin de vous plus souvent.

– Oh… d'accord. Ça me paraît logique. »

Elle avale la boisson au goût riche et divers. Presque aussitôt, elle se sent revigorée. Toute trace de fatigue a disparue.

« Le temps de me rafraîchir un peu – je me suis couchée toute habillée hier soir, enfin tout à l'heure – et vous pourrez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, déclare-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

– Oui, oui, faites donc, grommelle-t-il. Je vous attends dans la salle de commandes. »

_« Hum, elle n'est pas aussi docile que prévu,_ songe-t-il en parcourant les couloirs. _Il va falloir que je manœuvre avec une grande prudence. »_


	12. Trahison

**Chapitre 12 : Trahison**

« Prenez le fortifiant, Tegan. »

Le Maître tend le gobelet à la jeune femme qui tient à peine debout, tellement elle est fatiguée. Elle l'attrape machinalement – c'est un geste qu'elle fait si souvent – et en avale le contenu. L'effet est presque immédiat. Elle se sent revigorée. Cependant, certains tics et des tremblements de mains persistent toujours.

« Ça dure de moins longtemps vous savez, grommelle-t-elle. "De moins en moins longtemps" » se corrige-t-elle.

Ça aussi, c'est un signe qui revient souvent : elle saute des mots dans la conversation, ou elle les met dans n'importe quel ordre.

« Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil… commence-t-elle.

– Nous avons tellement de travail et votre vie est si courte, Tegan.

– Merci d'avoir la délicatesse de me le rappeler ! siffle-t-elle. Elle le sera encore plus, si je ne peux pas avoir un vrai repos de temps en temps.

– Pardonnez-moi. Je pensais juste à tous ces gens qui ont besoin de nous.

– Oui… enfin, j'ai eu l'impression de passer plus de temps à détruire qu'à aider, dernièrement.

– Mais ces destructions sont nécessaires et font partie de l'aide que nous apportons aux populations menacées. »

Tegan ne réplique pas. Elle a du mal à réfléchir. Elle avait commencé à éprouver une certaine méfiance sur ce que lui disait le Maître, et exigeait des preuves de ce qu'il avançait. Mais, peu à peu, son esprit aiguisé et critique l'avait abandonné, et elle se montrait moins intransigeante.

« Il nous faut intervenir sur Maradnias, continue le Maître. C'est urgent. Ensuite, je vous promets, vous pourrez dormir. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai besoin de repos.

– "Nous dormirons ensemble"*****, chantonne-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

– Rien. Une vieille chanson française. Une chanson d'amour. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

– Non. En effet. Mais oui, nous dormirons ensemble. »

**_*_**_[Poème de Louis Aragon, mis en musique et chanté par Jean Ferrat, 1971]_

Elle soupire et inspecte sur l'écran le système solaire où évolue Maradnias.

« Que se passe-t-il sur cette planète ?

– Une guerre civile. Et un des deux camps a la ferme intention d'utiliser des bombes atomiques pour détruire l'autre. Seulement, leur arsenal est énorme… et défectueux. S'ils font ça, ils détruiront toute vie sur cette terre, y compris eux-mêmes.

– Vous y êtes déjà allé ?

– J'ai fait quelques repérages. J'en tenté d'intercéder auprès des autorités des deux factions, mais la négociation a échouée. »

Ce que Tegan ne sait pas, c'est qu'il a tout au contraire attisé les rancœurs et accentué les malentendus. Un jeu qui n'a plus de secret pour lui.

« Je voudrais faire une dernière tentative, avant d'ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer, réclame la jeune femme. Je suis lasse d'appuyer sur les manettes de destruction. »

Le Maître se contient. Il a besoin d'elle, il doit parfois en passer par ses caprices.

« Bien sûr, lui répond-il. Peut-être l'intercession d'une femme aura plus de succès que la mienne. D'ailleurs, les ambassadeurs et autres médiateurs sont souvent des femmes, ici. Je vais vous trouver le costume approprié. »

Tout en fouillant sa garde robe à la recherche de la toge particulière des médiateurs féminins, il réfléchit à la situation. Il n'est pas vraiment inquiet sur la réussite de l'entreprise. Les deux alliances ont accumulé les aigreurs l'une contre l'autre. Il a fait en sorte que cette vindicte s'emballe, et le grand chambardement est proche. Il envisage un instant l'hypothèse qu'il se déclenche alors qu'ils sont encore à terre, elle dans le bâtiment du gouvernement des rebelles, lui dans son TARDIS.

_« Tant pis,_ songe-t-il. _Je partirai sans elle. Je perdrais un bon atout, mais j'ai toujours su me débrouiller seul. Je continuerais ainsi. »_

**ooo**

« Je vais devoir porter… ça ?

– C'est le costume des ambassadrices.

– C'est surtout ce chapeau. Il est très… haut et très… fluorescent.

– Pour qu'on vous reconnaisse, justement. Sans lui, vous risquez le tir sans sommation.

– Je me sens parfaitement ridicule.

– Mais c'est totalement sûr », réplique le Maître.

Puis il ajoute :

« C'est vous qui avez voulu…

– D'accord, d'accord ! le coupe-t-elle. Je mets cette pièce montée, et j'y vais. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se dirige vers le portail du palais. Le Maître avait matérialisé son TARDIS à plus d'un kilomètre, dans un fourré. Il avait d'ailleurs pris l'apparence d'un de ces buissons.

« Ça ne va pas paraître étrange que j'arrive seule et à pieds, avait-elle demandé avant de sortir de la machine.

– Au contraire. C'est la procédure habituelle. C'est pour montrer que vous venez désarmée et pleine de bonnes intentions. »

Elle chemine maintenant vers la grande porte. Sur le haut des murs, des sentinelles la regardent avancer. Autour de l'entrée, campe une véritable petite armée. Avant même qu'elle soit assez près pour distinguer les traits des plus proches soldats, un petit groupe vient à sa rencontre.

« Madame l'Ambassadrice. »

L'homme s'incline légèrement. Tegan a presque entendu la majuscule au titre, à la façon pompeuse qu'il a eu de s'adresser à elle. Cependant, il n'oublie pas de lui demander son accréditation. Elle lui présente le badge que lui a confié le Maître. L'objet, bien que totalement faux, passe avec succès le contrôle de la machine vérificatrice.

« Madame l'Ambassadrice, reprend le garde. Suivez simplement le chemin, la poterne est tout en haut à huit cent mètres, environ. Bonne route.

– Merci », répond Tegan, surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle a passé ce premier barrage.

Elle s'aperçoit vite que cette aisance n'est qu'apparente. Elle grimpe au milieu d'un bois assez clair. Et elle voit des patrouilles le traverser dans tous les sens. Sans véritablement s'arrêter, ni l'observer, elle remarque que les soldats dévient leur course pour passer plus près d'elle. Tout individu circulant dans ce lieu est strictement surveillé.

Au détour d'un chemin, elle stoppe soudain, haletant de surprise. À demie cachée par un groupe de troncs un peu plus serrés, une grande boîte de bois bleue se tient à quelques mètres du chemin. Ses côtés sont ornés de panneaux, et de petites fenêtres vers le haut. Sur le toit, une lanterne, pour l'instant éteinte. Sur chaque face, une pancarte annonce : « Cabine de Police, téléphone public ».

« Le TARDIS… du Docteur… » souffle-t-elle.

Sa première impulsion est de se précipiter vers lui, comme vers un refuge. Puis elle se souvient de tout ce qu'elle a fait. Ses actions, qui commençaient déjà à chatouiller désagréablement sa conscience, lui apparaissent dans toute leur horreur. La simple vue de la machine spatio-temporelle du Docteur semble avoir fait tomber les écailles de ses yeux. Cet objet brise le sortilège, l'espèce de transe dans laquelle elle vit depuis qu'elle a proposé de se charger elle-même des Meeps.

« Je… je n'ai plus le droit de me proclamer son amie, maintenant, balbutie-t-elle. Je suis passée de l'autre côté. Du côté du mal. Et avec quelle facilité ! »

Elle recule et se dissimule derrière un buisson touffu, le cœur battant, ne sachant que faire. Sa route la fait passer tout près du vaisseau, et elle craint par-dessus tout de rencontrer celui qui fut son guide, mais qui ne lui apparaît plus que comme un juge, maintenant.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvre et un homme de haute taille en sort. Sa tête est surmontée d'une chevelure blonde et bouclée. Tegan se souvient de ce que lui a dit le Maître, il y a quelques temps :

« Le Docteur n'a plus rien d'un bellâtre habillé en joueur de cricket. Ses goûts vestimentaires ne se sont pas améliorés, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Elle s'était alors moquée de son avis, mais il avait raison. L'habillement du nouveau venu est un concentré des couleurs les plus criardes mises ensembles sans aucun souci d'harmonie : le rouge, le jaune, le orange, le bleu et le vert, les carreaux et les pois se mêlent en une cacophonie visuelle. Un instant, Tegan se demande si c'est bien le Docteur.

Puis une jeune fille sort à son tour de la machine et s'exclame d'une voix au fort accent américain :

« Docteur, croyez-vous que ce soit bien prudent ? Cet endroit m'a l'air particulièrement bien gardé et le TARDIS ne fait pas vraiment couleur locale, ici. »

Le Docteur, planté à quelques pas de son vaisseau, les mains tenant les revers de son habit, renifle l'air, son visage rond fendu dans un sourire satisfait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Peri, répond-il. Personne ne le remarquera. Il est équipé d'un filtre de perception.

– C'est quoi donc ? s'enquiert la nouvelle compagne du Docteur.

– "Qu'est-ce donc ?" ou "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" la corrige le Seigneur du Temps. Quand vas-tu apprendre à parler correctement, Peri !

– Oh, Docteur, vous croyez que c'est le moment pour…

– Non, non, bien sûr que non, l'interrompt celui-ci, en se radoucissant. Voyons où nous sommes », ajoute-t-il en sortant un instrument de sa poche.

Tegan tremble. Elle voudrait fuir, retourner dans la relative sécurité du vaisseau du Maître. En même temps, une autre partie d'elle-même la pousse en avant, pour confesser ses crimes et se mettre sous la protection de celui avec qui elle a combattu le mal. La décision est prise pour elle.

« Oh, Docteur, s'écrie Peri. Regardez ! Quelque chose se cache dans ce bosquet là-bas ! »

La jeune fille pointe le doigt en direction de Tegan.

_« Bien sûr,_ songe celle-ci. _Ce ridicule chapeau "d'Ambassadrice" m'a trahi. Au fond, c'est mieux. Je préfère affronter le Docteur plutôt que de le fuir. »_

Elle sort de sa cachette, la gorge serrée, marchant d'un pas de condamnée vers le duo.

« Tegan ! s'exclame aussitôt le Docteur lorsqu'elle est assez près pour qu'il reconnaisse ses traits. Mais… que fais-tu ici, accoutrée de façon si… particulière.

– C'est une longue histoire, Docteur, soupire l'Australienne.

– Ne devrions-nous pas retourner dans le TARDIS ? suggère la jeune compagne. Le temps que… Melle Tegan nous raconte.

– Eh bien, Peri… pour une fois… tu as raison. La présence de Tegan ici est suffisamment intrigante pour que nous remettions nos investigations à plus tard. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois personnes sont attablées dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé entre les mains. La nouvelle équipe du TARDIS attend les explications de Tegan avec impatience, leurs yeux braqués sur elle.

Elle croit voir une menace dans ce qui n'est qu'attention. Son esprit est déséquilibré depuis que le Maître la gave de cette potion destinée à l'empêcher de dormir. Elle éprouve en même temps une grande colère et un grand chagrin. Finalement, c'est celui-ci qui gagne la bataille, et elle s'effondre en gros sanglots.

« Tegan, Tegan, ma chérie, lui murmure le Docteur en la prenant par les épaules. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Peri lui tend un mouchoir et elle essuie ses yeux, honteuse de s'être laissée aller à cette manifestation de faiblesse.

« C'est… commence-t-elle, avec des paroles entrecoupées. C'est… le Maître…

– Qu'a-t-il donc fait encore, celui-là ! s'exclame le Docteur. Il t'a enlevée ? Dis-nous Tegan. Et où est-il ? »

Alors, la jeune Australienne leur narre tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Cela sort un peu dans le désordre, et le Docteur doit souvent l'interrompre pour comprendre ce qu'elle raconte.

« Et voilà, conclue-t-elle. J'ai tué. J'ai détruit des mondes entiers, des races complètes d'être vivants. Je ne suis plus digne de fouler le sol de votre vaisseau et de me proclamer votre amie, Docteur.

– Sottises ! s'exclame celui-ci. Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu es une victime, Tegan, pas une coupable. Une victime du Maître. Il t'a hypnotisée. Il t'a fait croire que tu désirais faire ça, mais ça ne peut pas être vrai.

– Non, Docteur, justement. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à ce procédé. J'ai tout fait de façon volontaire. Je croyais… je croyais agir pour le bien, vous comprenez. Sauver plus de vies que je n'en détruisais.

– D'une certaine façon… ce n'est pas faux. Je connais ces Meeps, en particulier. Ils sont bien tels que le Maître te les a décris.

– Mais… comment pouvez-vous les connaître, Docteur ? Puisque nous les avons éliminés avant qu'ils ne se répandent dans la galaxie et ne commencent à faire du mal ?

– Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, ne l'oublie pas. Même les lignes temporelles qui ont été effacées par vos actions, restent dans ma mémoire. En tout cas, ajoute-t-il en se redressant, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire, c'est d'arrêter cet individu, avant qu'il ne continue.

– Mais comment allons-nous faire, Docteur ? intervient Peri.

– J'ai une idée, ma chère Perpugilliam, répond le Docteur en souriant malicieusement. Mais, elle a un inconvénient. »

Il serre plus fort les épaules de Tegan qu'il n'a pas lâché.

« Elle implique que tu retournes auprès du Maître, au moins pour quelques minutes. T'en sens-tu le courage ? »

L'Australienne réfléchit quelques instants, avant de déclarer :

« Est-ce que je vais devoir lui faire du mal ?

– Pour qui me prends-tu ? s'exclame le Docteur, indigné. Bien sûr que non ! J'ai un petit appareil – il faut juste que je le retrouve – qui permettra de désactiver l'androïde qui lui sert de corps. Cela casse le lien entre la pile qui l'alimente et le reste de ses circuits. Comme un interrupteur, si tu veux. Ton rôle consistera à le poser sur lui. Il est aimanté, il se fixera sur le métal, et à cet instant précis, il lui "coupera le jus". Ensuite, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler – je vais te remettre un dispositif de communication – et nous viendrons.

– Qu'allez-vous en faire, ensuite ?

– Hum… je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Mais sans doute le mieux serait de le ramener sur Gallifrey. Je n'aime pas trop aller là-bas, mais c'est la solution la plus logique. Les Seigneurs du Temps s'occuperont de lui… qu'ils l'enferment ou bien…

– Ou bien ? interroge Tegan.

– Qu'ils… heu… qu'ils s'en débarrassent.

– Vous voulez dire… le tuer ?

– Songe à tous ses crimes, Tegan. Et à ce qu'il t'a fait, réussissant à te pervertir assez pour que tu penses que la destruction de toute une espèce soit la seule solution à un problème.

– Oui, murmure la jeune femme. Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle pousse un soupir, puis se redresse.

« Je vais le faire, Docteur. Donnez-moi votre appareil. »

**ooo**

« Enfin, souffle le Maître. J'ai cru qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Et à voir l'expression de son visage, il semble bien qu'elle ait échoué… comme prévu. Nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Il éteint l'écran de visualisation et attend que Tegan frappe à la porte. Deux petits coups discrets qui résonnent à peine, à travers la vibration continue de sa machine. Il pousse la manette d'ouverture en retenant un sourire triomphal.

« Alors ? demande-t-il, dès qu'elle a franchi le seuil et enlevé l'immense chapeau d'Ambassadrice.

– Échec sur toute la ligne.

– Vous avez essayé. N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

– Oui, oui bien sûr », répond Tegan en se rapprochant de la console.

Alerté par son ton, il se tourne vers elle. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que soudain… c'est le noir.

**ooo**

Tegan contemple avec horreur le pantin désarticulé qui gît à ses pieds. La physionomie du Maître a disparue, et il ne reste que le visage indifférent du robot, et ses articulations de fer dans le costume de velours noir. Cette « trahison » qu'elle vient d'accomplir la secoue plus encore que la vue du Docteur tout à l'heure. Elle serre la main sur son ventre qui se tord de douleur. Les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à sécher, jaillissent à nouveau de ses yeux.

« C'était la seule solution, balbutie-t-elle. Faire appel au Docteur pour arrêter tout ça. La seule. »

Elle sort de sa poche la radio que lui a donné le Docteur.

« Docteur, murmure-t-elle. C'est fait. Vous pouvez venir. Il ne s'est pas méfié un seul instant. Cela a été très facile.

– Bravo, Tegan ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Nous arrivons tout de suite. »

Elle leur ouvre la porte, lorsqu'elle voit le TARDIS se matérialiser à côté de celui du Maître.

Le Seigneur du Temps jette de tout son haut un coup d'œil à son confère, affalé au pied de la console.

« Tu ne seras plus jamais une menace pour personne, marmonne-t-il.

– Qu'allez-vous faire, Docteur ? » demande Peri.

Tegan semble se désintéresser de la question. Elle tourne même le dos à la scène, se contentant d'ôter, pièce par pièce, l'encombrant costume qu'elle avait mis pour sa tentative de conciliation.

« Je vais commencer par matérialiser son TARDIS dans le mien…

– Mais n'est-ce pas une manœuvre dangereuse ?

– Un peu, mais sa machine est plus moderne, plus facile à maîtriser. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Ensuite, nous transférerons le Maître dans mon TARDIS et je l'installerai dans une boucle spatiale.

– C'est quoi… pardon "qu'est-ce que c'est", Docteur ? » questionne à nouveau Peri.

Le Docteur lui répond par un grand sourire.

« C'est un lieu très particulier. Tu verras.

– C'est un endroit d'où il ne pourra pas sortir, énonce Tegan d'un ton morne. Où qu'il aille, cela le ramènera toujours à son point de départ.

– Eh bien, Tegan, bravo encore une fois. Comment connais-tu si bien les boucles spatiales ?

– Rappelez-vous Docteur, dans ce que je vous ai raconté. J'ai passé plusieurs semaines à déchiffrer des livres de physique spatio-temporelle. J'ai quelques notions, maintenant.

– En effet. Voilà, Peri. Une boucle spatiale, c'est exactement ce qu'a dit Tegan. Une petite partie du TARDIS dont il ne pourra pas sortir. C'est le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne nous faussera pas compagnie avant d'arriver sur Gallifrey.

– Il faut longtemps pour faire ce voyage ? interroge Tegan. Je me sens si fatiguée. J'aimerai dormir.

– Normalement non. Nous devrions y être dans une heure ou deux. Mais vas dormir Tegan. D'après moi, tu as besoin d'au moins douze, voire vingt-quatre heures. Cette potion que te donnait le Maître a bien plus d'effets secondaires que ce qu'il t'a dit. Elle fait disparaître les symptômes de la fatigue, mais ton corps est toujours en manque de repos.

– C'est-à-dire que… reprend Tegan. Je voudrais être là… quand il partira.

– Oh… Est-ce bien nécessaire ?

– Ça l'est pour moi.

– D'accord. Nous ferons un détour alors. Peri, je vais te montrer les merveilles de l'Œil d'Orion. Le lieu le plus paisible de tout l'univers. Nous reviendrons sur Maradnias un peu plus tard.* »

_[* Au début du Roman _The Quantum Archangel_, le Docteur revient sur cette planète avec Mel]_

**ooo**

Sur un petit écran de la console, le Docteur observe l'androïde. Pour l'instant, il est encore « inconscient », étendu sur le lit de la chambre qui se trouve au milieu de la boucle spatiale. Le Docteur tape sur deux ou trois touches et l'appareil interrupteur se détache du corps métallique. Le Maître est debout dans la seconde, retrouvant instantanément son visage. Il crie :

« Tegan ! Non ! »

Puis il regarde autour de lui, surpris.

« Tiens, tiens, murmure le Docteur. On dirait bien qu'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose, finalement. Tegan a juste été plus rapide. »

Ensuite, le Maître explore son environnement. Il fait deux ou trois fois le tour de sa boucle spatiale, avant de se planter au milieu de la chambre.

« Docteur ! lance-t-il. Je sais que tu es derrière tout ça. Et je reconnais ton TARDIS pourri. Qu'as-tu fait à Tegan ? »

Furieux, le Docteur enclenche le bouton du son.

« Je devrais te retourner la question : qu'as-tu fait à Tegan, toi ? Elle est épuisée, physiquement et nerveusement. Pourquoi l'empêchais-tu de dormir ? Je ne parle même pas du fait de l'inciter à faire le sale boulot à ta place. C'est quelque chose qui te ressemble tellement.

– Il y avait tant à faire, et passer un tiers de sa vie à dormir est une perte de temps.

– Hum, grommelle le Docteur. C'est possible que ce soit la raison, mais curieusement, j'en doute. C'est trop simple pour toi. Il y a autre chose là-dessous. »

Le Maître se contente de hausser les épaules. Il pose d'autres questions :

« Que vas-tu faire de moi ? Me garder enfermé là pour l'éternité ?

– Gallifrey, lui répond le Docteur. Je ne vais certainement pas passer ma vie à te servir de garde chiourme. »

Il coupe immédiatement la communication, et même l'image. Il n'a pas envie d'entendre les protestations, voire peut-être les supplications de son prisonnier.


	13. Nous dormirons ensemble

**Chapitre 13 : « Nous dormirons ensemble. »**

Peri est restée au chevet de Tegan. Si bien que le Docteur a fini par matérialiser le TARDIS sur l'Œil d'Orion. Il fait seul des promenades dont il revient rapidement. Sans personne à qui parler, il s'ennuie.

Au bout de quelques heures, il rallume l'écran lui permettant de voir ce que fait le Maître. C'est l'instant que choisit Peri pour s'éloigner un peu de son devoir de garde malade.

« Que faites-vous, Docteur ? lui demande-t-elle.

– Je cherche où peut bien se cacher le Maître. Je n'arrive à le repérer avec aucune des caméras. »

Il fait passer rapidement les images les unes après les autres. Certaines montrent les portions de couloirs incluses dans la boucle spatiale, les autres la chambre ou la salle de bain. La silhouette noire n'est visible nulle part.

« Vous croyez qu'il a réussi à s'échapper ? s'enquiert la jeune fille en frissonnant.

– C'est impossible, voyons ! Peri, ne dis pas de sottises !

– Là, Docteur !

– Où ça ?

– J'ai vu quelque chose, mais vous allez tellement vite que je ne suis pas sûre. »

Le Docteur refait défiler les vues, plus lentement. À chacune, ils l'étudient attentivement avant de passer à la suivante.

« Là ! répète Peri. On dirait presque un morceau de cette armoire, mais je jure l'avoir vu bouger tout à l'heure.

– Je vais combiner les images de deux caméras, et nous pourrons explorer ce recoin. »

Il manipule quelques manettes sur le panneau, et ils finissent par voir ce qui se trouve entre le meuble et le mur. D'abord juste une masse sombre, difficilement identifiable. Puis elle bouge et la tête du Maître se détache de cet amas. Son visage est contracté par la frayeur. On ne peut entendre ce qu'il dit car le son est coupé, mais il a l'air de crier quelque chose. Le Docteur allume le microphone. Les phrases jaillissent du haut parleur :

_« Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Allez-vous-en ! Allez-vous-en ! »_

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? gémit Peri, en mettant les mains sur ses oreilles. C'est horrible, ces hurlements !

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, murmure le Docteur, c'est comment il a pu se glisser là-dedans. Un corps humain possède une certaine élasticité, mais le sien non. C'est du métal. Rien qui lui permettrait de s'écraser suffisamment pour entrer dans un endroit aussi petit. »

_« Partez !_ s'égosille le Maître. _Docteur ! Docteur, je t'en prie ! Tegan ! »_

« Il a l'air terrifié, bredouille la jeune Américaine. Mais il n'y a rien. De quoi donc a-t-il peur ?

– "De quoi donc…" hum… enfin passons. Souviens-toi ce dont nous a parlé Tegan. Ces sortes de cauchemars.

– Vous avez dit que c'était une ruse de sa part pour la manipuler.

– Et je le pense toujours. Il essaye le même tour sur nous, tout simplement.

– Regardez, Docteur ! Son visage disparaît par moment. On voit la tête du robot.

– Il perd la maîtrise de son apparence. Ou du moins… il veut nous le faire croire.

– Éteignez ce micro, par pitié, geint Peri. C'est insupportable !

– D'accord. Désolé. »

Le silence revient dans la salle de commandes.

« Oh, c'est mieux, soupire la jeune fille. Est-ce que cela ne pourrait pas être vrai, Docteur ? Je n'ai jamais vu un visage aussi épouvanté.

– Le Maître est un comédien hors pair. N'oublie jamais ça. Il est capable de faire avaler n'importe quelle couleuvre à n'importe qui. Même moi qui suis méfiant et au fait de ses artifices, il m'est arrivé de m'y laisser prendre, autrefois. Mais plus maintenant. Je ne me laisserai pas manœuvrer. »

Peri trouve que sa voix manque de conviction, mais elle garde cette impression pour elle.

« Je vais retourner voir si Tegan est réveillée. Et si elle a besoin de quelque chose.

– Oui, vas-y », marmonne le Docteur d'un ton distrait.

**ooo**

« Vingt-deux heures ! s'exclame Tegan, en s'asseyant brusquement sur son lit. Pourquoi m'avoir laissée dormir aussi longtemps ?

– Vous en aviez besoin, explique Peri. Et le Docteur pense que vous devrez encore beaucoup vous reposer, avant d'être complètement remise.

– Il est vrai que je ne me sens pas parfaitement en forme, soupire l'Australienne. Nous pouvons peut-être nous tutoyer, Peri, non ? Après tout, nous sommes sur le même bateau.

– Oui, répond Peri en souriant largement. Volontiers, Tegan. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Merci. Je pense que je vais surtout me rafraîchir. Et ensuite… ma foi… je suis affamée.

– Je vais aller te préparer un bon petit déjeuner », s'exclame Peri en quittant la chambre.

**ooo**

« La Terre se trouve sur le chemin de Gallifrey ? questionne Tegan quelques instants plus tard, en engloutissant son troisième croissant.

– Il n'y a que sur Terre que l'on trouve ces délicieuses pâtisseries, répond le Docteur en montrant le plat surchargé de viennoiseries. Et… je voulais te donner l'occasion de rentrer chez toi. »

Elle lève les yeux, et murmure :

« Je vous ai dit que je voulais être là… lorsqu'il partirait.

– Il n'y a rien d'urgent, n'est-ce pas ? déclare le Docteur. Nous pouvons prendre le chemin des écoliers.

– Ça me convient », marmonne-t-elle, en replongeant le nez dans sa tasse.

Après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé, elle pose la question qui la taraude depuis son réveil :

« Comment va-t-il ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Le Maître va toujours bien.

– Je peux aller le voir ?

– Sérieusement, Tegan, grommelle le Docteur. N'as-tu pas assez souffert ? Laisse-le où il est, et continue ta vie.

– Je crains que ce soit trop tard, Docteur. Ma vie a déjà changé à tout jamais. J'ai fait des choses… que je ne pourrais pas oublier. »

Le Docteur prend les mains de son ancienne compagne dans les siennes, et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu n'es pas responsable. Tu es une victime. Tu _dois_ te considérer comme une de ses victimes. Ce que tu crois ressentir pour lui, c'est juste… je ne sais pas.

– Un syndrome de Stockholm ? Et dire que je lui en ai parlé justement, en lui précisant que ça n'arriverait jamais.

– Je ne crois pas. Je dirais plutôt que tu considères que tu es à son niveau – dans le mal, je veux dire – et par là même, tu éprouves une sorte de sympathie. Mais c'est faux, Tegan, c'est faux ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. Il est mauvais. Complètement, incurablement mauvais. Ce n'est pas ton cas.

– Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver, Docteur ? Je lui ai posé la question, mais je la renouvelle, pour avoir votre avis : était-il déjà ainsi lorsqu'il était enfant ? »

Le Seigneur du Temps hésite.

« Non, avoue-t-il finalement. D'après mes souvenirs, c'était un garçon renfermé, timoré et studieux. Trop sensible, aussi. C'est curieux d'ailleurs que nous nous entendions aussi bien, à l'époque. J'étais exactement son contraire.

– On dit souvent que les contraires s'attirent, Docteur. Ainsi, c'est vrai ? Vous étiez amis.

– Plus que ça. Presque frères.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Tu sais… la vie. Nous avons pris des chemins différents. Bien, ajoute-t-il en se levant. Profitons de ce petit séjour à Vienne et de l'époque, pour aller voir un opéra. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Peri ?

– Un opéra ? grimace la jeune fille. Oh, c'est ennuyeux ! J'aimerais mieux un bal. J'ai vu de superbes toilettes dans votre garde robe.

– Et toi, Tegan ?

– Je préfère rester ici. Je ne me sens pas très bien. À vrai dire, je crois que je dormirais encore si je m'écoutais. Et lui ? hésite-t-elle. A-t-il dormi ? Il en avait aussi besoin lorsque… enfin… lorsque je vous ai rencontré sur Maradnias. »

Le Docteur ouvre grand les bras, roule des yeux, et pousse un soupir exaspéré.

« D'accord ! clame-t-il. J'ai compris ! Je vais aller t'ouvrir la boucle spatiale. Mais je t'avertis, je ne te récupérerais que quand nous reviendrons.

– Ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai vécu plusieurs mois avec lui. Quelques heures ne feront pas la différence.

– Méfie-toi tout de même. Rappelle-toi qu'il est rusé, et qu'il ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Ne te laisse pas prendre à son jeu. C'est une comédie qu'il te joue. Heureusement, tu ne sauras pas plus que lui comment sortir. »

**ooo**

Le panneau coulisse silencieusement. Tegan jette un coup d'œil aux deux couloirs qui partent à gauche et à droite. Quel que soit celui qu'elle prendra, elle aboutira au même endroit : la chambre où se trouve le Maître.

« Et quand je reviendrais, il ne va pas tenter de s'enfuir ? demande-t-elle. De profiter de l'ouverture ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai m'en occuper. »

Il sort un objet rond de sa poche. Il est hérissé de commutateurs et orné d'un cadran central.

« C'est comme cet "interrupteur" que vous m'avez fait utiliser ?

– Mieux. Devoir poser le disjoncteur directement sur lui présente des risques. Ceci agit jusqu'à une distance de vingt mètres. C'est un coupe circuit. Qui pourrait les lui griller également, selon la puissance.

– Vous n'allez pas lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? balbutie Tegan.

– Non ! Bien sûr que non. Lui faire peur seulement. Le tenir en respect. J'ai profité d'un moment de calme pour fabriquer ça. »

Il laisse passer Tegan par l'entrebâillement et le referme derrière elle.

« Attention, Petit Chaperon Rouge, murmure-t-il. De ne pas te laisser dévorer par le Loup. »

Il ajoute :

« Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accéder à sa requête. Bah ! Nous verrons bien. »

**ooo**

Tegan pousse la porte de la seule pièce qui se trouve dans ce lieu complètement fermé. C'est assez étrange et angoissant.

Elle était partie vers la gauche, et avait enfilé plusieurs corridors, avant d'arriver là. Puis elle était revenue sur ses pas, n'avait pas reconnu le panneau par lequel elle était entrée, et était arrivée à nouveau au même endroit. Elle se sentait légèrement prise de vertiges. Comme si le sol n'était pas tout à fait plan.

_« Mais c'est peut-être mon état général,_ pense-t-elle. _Ça fait tout juste une heure que je suis levée, et j'ai encore terriblement envie de dormir. »_

Elle entre dans la chambre d'un pas prudent et murmure :

« Maître ?

– Tegan ! »

Il surgit d'un recoin entre une grosse armoire et le mur. Enfin… il s'en extirpe un peu difficilement.

« J'ai besoin de vous », lui annonce-t-il tout de go.

Il remet un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements, et ajoute :

« Vous allez m'aider à m'échapper.

– Non, répond-elle immédiatement. Non, Maître. J'ai secondé le Docteur pour vous enfermer, ce n'est pas ensuite pour faire sortir.

– Gallifrey, Tegan. Vous savez sans doute ce que ça signifie pour moi. »

Elle soupire, en hochant la tête :

« Je suis désolée. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous. Vous m'avez exploitée. Vous m'avez empêchée de me reposer. Vous m'avez fait faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais accomplies sans votre influence.

– Je ne vous ai poussé à rien, Tegan. grogne-t-il. C'est vous qui…

– Je sais. Mais je n'en serais jamais arrivée là sans vous.

– Vous avez sauvé des centaines de milliards de personnes.

– Et j'en ai détruit des milliards aussi.

– Je vois que le Docteur vous a bien fait la leçon, grince-t-il. D'accord, n'en parlons plus.

– Et vous ? demande-t-elle pour détourner la conversation. Vous vous êtes reposé ?

– Non, pas encore. Je… je n'ai pas pu. »

Elle regarde l'endroit d'où il est sorti lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Comme s'il se cachait.

« Je vois, murmure-t-elle. Vos… fantômes ?

– Ils ont été là tout le temps.

– Écoutez. Pourquoi ne pas dormir tous les deux ? Comme c'était prévu avant… que le Docteur arrive.

– Oui, pourquoi pas. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

– Moi aussi. Je viens de sommeiller vingt-deux heures, mais quelques unes de plus ne me feront pas de mal. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prennent sur le lit, la position qui leur est habituelle, lorsque le Maître a besoin de dormir : Tegan couchée sur le côté, lui derrière elle, la tenant par la taille. Elle a juste ôté ses chaussures. Lui également sa jaquette. Il la serre doucement contre lui, et elle apprécie la chaleur de son corps robotique. Lorsqu'il s'endormira, l'illusion de toucher de la chair s'évanouira, mais la température du métal restera celle d'un corps humain.

La jeune femme plonge très rapidement dans le sommeil. Avant même que le Maître ne mette l'androïde en veille.

**ooo**

_« C'est pour bientôt__.__ Pour bientôt. Pour très bientôt. Nous t'attendons. Tu ne nous échapperas pas. Nous sommes là. Et nous t'attendons. »_

_La foule est encore plus proche, plus menaçante. Les silhouettes deviennent plus précises. Des têtes se dessinent, des chevelures noires brillent sur les crânes enfantins. Celui-là – quel âge a-t-il ? huit ans ? dix ? – montre même un regard flamboyant au milieu de son visage sans traits. Une paire de grands yeux bleus à l'expression austère. Le genre de regard comme seuls les enfants peuvent en avoir. Un mélange de condamnation et de déception. _

Le Maître se réveille. Tegan dort toujours. Il se redresse avec précaution pour ne pas l'éveiller.

Non par égard pour elle, mais parce qu'il a un plan. Un plan pour échapper au retour sur Gallifrey et à la mort. Quelque chose de difficile à réaliser, et qui se trouve à l'extrême limite de son blocage mental. Il s'assoit en tailleur, pose les mains sur ses genoux, et ferme les yeux. Il tente de chasser de son esprit tout ce qui n'a pas de rapport avec ce qu'il va tenter. En particulier, les derniers lambeaux de son rêve.

**ooo**

Tegan s'agite dans son sommeil. Elle fait un cauchemar. Un cauchemar horrible et terriblement réaliste. Elle est dans un camp de la mort, là-bas, dans la Pologne de 1943. Des tortionnaires nazis se servent d'elle pour une expérience. Ils ont coincés sa tête dans un étau et ils enfoncent lentement une pointe métallique dans son crâne en passant par la nuque. Elle ne peut même pas crier, car sa bouche est fermée par un bâillon, comme son corps est ligoté sur la table de torture. Le médecin, tout en faisant signe à ses aides de continuer leur travail, lui chuchote sans cesse :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tegan. Je vais faire le plus doucement possible. Je ne veux pas vous tuer, vous savez. Je ne peux pas, de toute façon. Mais il le faut. C'est indispensable. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. »

Elle se réveille en frissonnant, la tête lourde et douloureuse.

_« C'est ce mal de tête,_ pense-t-elle. _J'ai dû faire ce rêve pénible à cause de ça__. __»_

Elle se tourne pour voir si le Maître dort. Le robot est toujours visible, donc il est encore en veille.

_« Pourquoi j'ai autant mal ?_ s'interroge-t-elle. _C'est comme si mon cerveau devenait trop grand pour ma boîte crânienne et que celle-ci était prête à exploser. »_

Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit, tenant ses tempes avec précaution entre ses doigts. Elle finit par se lever en titubant. Elle va jusqu'à la salle de bains et passe une serviette humide sur son front. Cela n'atténue guère la douleur.

« Dormir… encore, balbutie-t-elle en retournant dans la chambre. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas garder les yeux ouverts. »

Elle s'effondre à nouveau sur le matelas, perdant connaissance plus que se rendormant.

**ooo**

« Méfie-toi, j'ai de quoi te désactiver à distance. »

Le Docteur est venu récupérer Tegan dans la boucle spatiale.

Il s'était inquiété de la voir toujours allongée sur le lit de la chambre du Maître. Celui-ci restait assis à son chevet, une cheville posée sur le genou de l'autre jambe, les bras croisés. Il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées. Et le Docteur n'aimait pas imaginer quel genre de plan il était en train d'échafauder.

« Vas-y, répond le Maître. Emmène-la. Elle n'a fait que dormir depuis qu'elle est là. Tu parles d'une compagnie !

– C'est de ta faute, rétorque le Docteur. Tu l'as épuisée en l'empêchant de se reposer pendant si longtemps. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ton but là-dedans, d'ailleurs.

– Bien entendu que tu ne comprends pas, Docteur, ironise le Maître. Tu ne comprends jamais. »

Le Docteur hausse les épaules. Les joutes verbales avec le Maître ne l'amusent plus depuis longtemps.

« Tegan, souffle-t-il sans cesser de surveiller son confrère Seigneur du Temps du coin de l'œil. Réveille-toi.

– Docteur, gémit-elle en se redressant. J'ai très, très mal à la tête.

– Tu as encore besoin de te remettre. Dans quelques jours ça devrait aller mieux. »

Il aide la jeune femme à se relever, et l'entraîne vers la sortie.

« Reste-là ! » ordonne-t-il au Maître, en le menaçant de son coupe circuit.

Celui-ci lève les mains comme s'il était face à une arme et accompagne la retraite du Docteur et de Tegan d'un rire moqueur.

**ooo**

« Tegan, je te parle.

– Oh… désolée, Docteur. J'étais distraite. Vous disiez ?

– Je disais : je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller directement sur Gallifrey, maintenant.

– Oui, bien sûr. Allons-y.

– Le plus tôt on sera débarrassé du Maître, le mieux ça vaudra, intervient Peri.

– Ce n'est pas facile de livrer quelqu'un à ses bourreaux, Peri, répond le Docteur. Même quelqu'un comme lui.

– Non », marmonne Tegan

Elle a toujours l'air de penser à autre chose. En réalité, c'est parce qu'elle souffre encore, bien que la douleur s'atténue de temps en temps.

Tandis que le Docteur se consacre à la programmation de leur prochaine destination, Peri se rapproche de d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ? interroge-t-elle. Tu as l'air si lointaine en ce moment. Est-ce que livrer ce criminel à la justice de son peuple te dérange autant ? »

Tegan lui fait un sourire chaleureux pour la tranquilliser.

« Ça va aller, assure-t-elle. J'ai vécu des moments très forts avec cette personne. On ne peut pas balayer ça si facilement. Je m'en remettrai.

– Mais c'est un vécu négatif. Tu ne peux pas le regretter.

– Je ne regrette pas ces parties-là. Mais… il n'y a pas eu que du mauvais. J'ai aidé des populations en détresse. Même si j'ai aussi radié de l'existence un certain nombre d'autres races. J'ai appris plein de choses sur la physique spatio-temporelle. Oui, ajoute-t-elle, pensive, j'ai retiré quelque chose de positif de cette expérience.

– Tu m'époustoufles ! s'exclame Peri. Je n'aurais pas supporté le quart de ce que tu as traversé.

– Quand on vit le moment, on avance. Sans se poser la question si on y arrivera ou pas.

– Tout de même, je n'aurais pas fait le premier pas, personnellement.

– Tu lui aurais tiré dessus ?

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas. Ou peut-être que oui. S'il avait éliminé quelqu'un que j'aime… qui sait quelle réaction j'aurais eu. »

**ooo**

Le TARDIS est donc en route pour Gallifrey. Tegan s'est retirée dans sa chambre. Elle a préféré être seule pour ces dernières heures, avant… de lui dire au revoir. Elle s'est allongée, les bras derrière la tête. Elle regarde le plafond sans le voir, plongée dans ses pensées.

D'étranges phénomènes physiologiques habitent son corps, depuis cette horrible migraine qui avait duré plusieurs jours, mais avait fini par disparaître. Son cœur bat plus vite, et elle a tout le temps faim. Par moment, elle se sent une telle énergie qu'elle pourrait soulever des montagnes. À d'autres, comme ce jour-là, elle souhaiterait ne pas sortir de son lit.

À cet instant, une douleur sourde éclate dans son bas-ventre. Elle se déplace, passant du côté gauche au côté droit, après un arrêt assez long au centre. On dirait qu'un animal furète dans ses organes.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, bon sang ? Aurais-je attrapé une maladie sur un des nombreux mondes que j'ai visité ? Dès que nous sommes repartis de Gallifrey, si ça ne va pas mieux, j'en parlerais au Docteur. »_

Elle masse doucement la partie endolorie. La contraction finit par s'estomper lentement.

« Tegan ? »

Un tapotement discret à sa porte.

« Nous sommes arrivés sur Gallifrey », ajoute la voix de Peri.


	14. Je ne suis pas seule dans ma tête

**Chapitre 14 : « Je ne suis pas seule dans ma tête. »**

« Tu penses que ça va aller ? s'inquiète Peri.

– Oui, oui, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. Je voulais juste être là… je ne sais pas… par fidélité peut-être. C'est stupide, hein ? De montrer une certaine loyauté à quelqu'un qui en a si peu envers les autres.

– Ça prouve juste que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

À travers l'écran de visualisation, les deux compagnes du Docteur regarde l'androïde emmené par les gardes de la Chancellerie. Le Docteur est resté près de son TARDIS. Les deux anciens amis n'ont pas échangé un mot avant que le Maître ne soit pris en charge par le Castellan. Puis le Seigneur du Temps revient dans le vaisseau et il programme une destination.

« Où allons-nous, Docteur ? » demande Peri.

Elle ne reçoit pas de réponse. Les deux femmes échangent un regard.

« Docteur ? insiste la jeune Américaine.

– De quoi ? Oh, tu me parlais ! Excuse-moi, j'étais concentré sur…

– Ça vous a touché, tout de même, non ? l'interrompt Peri. D'avoir laissé le Maître sur Gallifrey, je veux dire.

– Hein ? Oh non ! Non, non. Non, bien sûr. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Le Haut Conseil va s'occuper de lui. Quoi qu'ils en fassent, ça ne me concerne plus.

– Bien sûr ! »

Mais le Docteur ne relève pas le ton ironique de la jeune fille. Il s'exclame gaiement :

« Que diriez-vous d'aller sur Argolis ? Ses habitants se sont consacrés entièrement aux loisirs. Toute une planète faite pour se divertir et se détendre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Ça changerait, réplique Peri. Pour une fois, nous ne serions pas obligés de résoudre des problèmes ou de mettre notre vie en danger. Ça me va, personnellement.

– Tegan ? questionne le Docteur. Ou tu préfères rentrer chez toi ?

– Peut-être pas tout de suite. Argolis me convient.

– Très bien. En route pour le plus grand centre de loisir de tout l'univers ! »

**ooo**

_« Tegan ? »_

L'Australienne regarde autour d'elle. Qui l'appelle ainsi ? La voix est lointaine, mais son nom suffisamment net pour ne pas laisser place au doute. La foule des badauds s'écoule autour d'eux, chacun se pressant ou allant tranquillement vers le prochain divertissement.

_« Je ne vous pas fais trop mal ? J'ai vraiment essayé d'y aller doucement__._

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Où êtes-vous et… qui êtes-vous ?

_– Je suis dans votre tête, Tegan._

– Mais… mais, c'est impossible. »

Le son est plus clair, maintenant, et elle reconnaît enfin la voix du Maître. Dans le brouhaha ambiant ses propres réponses passent inaperçues, même du Docteur et de Peri, qui la précèdent de quelques pas et sont engagés dans une dispute amicale, comme souvent.

_« Très improbable, seulement. J'aurais pu ne pas réussir. Surtout sans vous tuer. Mais rassurez-vous, j'aurais abandonné, dans ce cas. De toute façon, je ne peux plus aller jusqu'au meurtre, maintenant._

– Vous avez fait comme pour le père de Nyssa ?

_– Pas tout à fait, sinon vous ne seriez plus là. J'ai juste sauvegardé mon esprit dans le vôtre._

– Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?

_– Une porte de sortie que je me suis laissé quand j'ai construit ce nouvel androïde. J'y ai intégré une version miniaturisée de la machine que vous avez vue dans mon TARDIS et qui a servie au premier transfert. J'ai même laissé la possibilité de revenir dans le robot. Mais il faut que ce soit opéré par quelqu'un d'extérieur. Vous par exemple._

– Mais l'androïde est resté sur Gallifrey !

_– Oui. C'était le seul moyen de survivre pour moi. De ne pas aller sur ma planète où un sort fatal m'attendait._

– Même si ce n'est pas votre intention, vous allez finir par me tuer. Votre esprit est trop grand pour moi. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va éclater.

_– C'est parce que je n'ai pas encore exploré toutes les possibilités de cette cohabitation. Mais je vais le faire et bientôt, vous ne sentirez plus cette souffrance._

– Pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends pas vos pensées ? Je devrais, non, si vous occupez mon cerveau ? Et vous, est-ce que vous percevez les miennes ?

_– Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça se passe. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça._

– Mais là, vous me parler dans ma tête, n'est-ce pas ?

_– Oui, je vous parle directement. Personne d'autre que vous ne m'entend. Avec un peu de pratique, vous y arriverez aussi sans devoir le faire à voix haute._

– Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Vous allez me manipuler comme si j'étais votre marionnette ? Je veux dire, physiquement cette fois-ci ?

_– Non, ça non. Croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune possibilité d'agir sur vos muscles. Il vous reste la maîtrise totale de votre corps. En fait, c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Je découvre en même temps que vous comment ça se passe. Vous n'allez pas en parler au Docteur, n'est-ce pas, Tegan ?_

– Faites cesser ce mal de tête ! Il devient à peine supportable par moment.

_– Je fais de mon mieux,_ répond la voix du Maître. _Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, croyez-moi. C'est même assez pénible. »_

Peri se tourne vers elle et s'exclame :

« Oh, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Veux-tu que nous retournions au TARDIS ?

– C'est cette foule, répond Tegan. Il y a un peu trop de monde. Ça me donne le tournis.

– Docteur ? Nous rentrons. Que faites-vous ?

– Je vais essayer encore le vol en apesanteur, puis je vous rejoins. »

**ooo**

Au bout de quelques jours, le Maître semble s'être installé correctement. Elle n'a plus de maux de tête, mais elle sent sa présence en permanence. C'est particulièrement perturbant. Néanmoins, il est soucieux de prendre soin de cette personne qui lui sert d'abri. Probablement plus pour sa propre sécurité que pour elle. Il se fait le plus discret possible pour ne pas la gêner, ni abîmer le système nerveux dont il a besoin.

C'est un degré d'intimité comme personne n'en a jamais connu. Et ce n'est pas agréable. Le genre de choses dont on rêverait avec la personne qu'on aime. Et elle est obligée de le subir avec… lui.

Elle s'aperçoit bientôt qu'elle éprouve des émotions qui ne sont pas les siennes. Surtout lorsqu'elle contemple le Docteur. Elle ressent alors un mélange de mépris et de jalousie, de frustration aussi. Des sentiments qu'elle n'a jamais eu envers lui. Lorsqu'elle regarde Peri parfois, elle voit un animal familier geignard et irritant. Ce ne sont pas ses propres ressentis envers la jeune fille, avec laquelle elle a entamé une amitié faite de respect mutuel.

_« Perçoit-il mes émotions aussi ?_ se demande-t-elle. _Et mes pensées ? Il m'a dit que non, mais il m'a menti si souvent. »_

_« Vous ressentez tout ce que je ressens, n'est-ce pas Tegan ?_ questionne le Maître.

_– Oui__,__ et c'est très déstabilisant._

_– Si cela peut vous rassurer, il en est de même pour moi. Cela parasite mes pensées. Cependant, je dois vous avouer que j'apprécie être à nouveau dans un corps de chair, bien qu'il soit très différent de ceux dont j'ai l'habitude. Même très perfectionné, un robot reste quelque chose de… pas très confortable à habiter._

_– N'avez-vous pas envie de retrouver votre liberté de mouvements ? Et votre seule option reste un androïde, non ? _

_– Hélas, oui._

_– Pourquoi pas le corps de quelqu'un déjà mort ? »_

Le Maître fait entendre un grognement d'irritation.

_« Un corps mort se dégradera, _explique-t-il. _C'est impossible._

_– J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez déjà vécu ce genre de chose._

_– Oui, j'ai occupé un corps au seuil de la mort, un certain temps. Et je ne voudrais revivre ça pour rien au monde._

_– Pourquoi ? Vous… souffriez ?_

_– À un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous… vous ressentez de la compassion… pourquoi ?_

_– Qui n'en éprouverait pas en entendant ce que vous venez de me dire ? Oh, j'oubliais ! Vous bien sûr. Cela ne fait pas partie de votre palette d'émotions. »_

Tegan se retire souvent dans sa chambre lorsqu'il commence à lui parler. Soutenir une conversation avec son hôte tout en conversant avec le Docteur et Peri lui demande un effort trop grand. Là, elle s'est assise dans son fauteuil et fait semblant de lire. La même contraction de son bas-ventre que quelques jours auparavant la fait gémir de douleur.

_« Est-ce que vous percevez aussi mes sensations physiques ?_ demande-t-elle au Maître.

_– Oui. J'ai cet avantage… ou ce désavantage par rapport à vous. _

_– J'ai mal à l'abdomen, en bas… Vous le sentez ?_

_– Oh ça ? Ce n'est rien. C'est moi. J'explorais plus en détails les possibilités de ce corps. C'est assez fascinant. Tellement plus complexe, plus fragile, et plus solide à la fois, qu'un individu masculin. Une usine chimique, un nid qui peut donner la vie…_

_– Arrêtez de vous promener ainsi dans mon anatomie ! La vie ? Que savez-vous de la vie ! Vous ne vous intéressez qu'à la mort. Celle des autres, bien sûr. »_

La convulsion s'atténue rapidement.

_« Merci ! »_ grince-t-elle, furieusement.

Puis elle ajoute plus calmement :

_« Et maintenant, quel est votre plan ? Parce que je ne doute pas que vous en ayez un._

_– Bien entendu. Maintenant j'ai fait croire à ce bon Docteur qu'il s'est débarrassé de moi. C'est fort dommage d'avoir dû abandonner un androïde si perfectionné, mais je n'avais pas le choix._

_– Que s'est-il passé pour lui lorsque nous avons quitté Gallifrey ? Vous ne pouviez plus le contrôler mentalement, non ?_

_– Les Seigneurs du Temps se sont retrouvés avec une coquille vide dans les mains. »_

Le rire du Maître résonne longuement dans la tête de Tegan.

_« Ce que j'aurais aimé voir ça ! Mais peu importe. Il faut absolument que je récupère mon TARDIS. Et que nous partions. La cohabitation avec vous est bien moins désagréable que ce que je craignais, mais comme vous l'avez dit, je n'ai pas ma liberté de mouvement. Il me reste le vieil androïde. Le premier que j'ai construit. Et là, je vais encore avoir besoin de vous, Tegan._

_– Je me demande pourquoi je continue à vous aider, _soupire la jeune femme._ Pourquoi je ne vous dénonce pas, et je ne demande pas au Docteur de me débarrasser de vous._

_– Parce que vous ne pouvez pas. En admettant que vous lui disiez qu'on peut m'extirper de votre esprit, on ne peut le faire qu'avec l'aide de mon robot. Et je ne vous indiquerais certainement pas comment._

_– Le Docteur saura le découvrir._

_– Mais combien de temps mettra-t-il ? La manœuvre n'est pas évidente. En attendant, je serais toujours là, au-dedans de vous. Et je me battrais pour rester. Cela va être difficile pour nous deux._

_– Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal, souvenez-vous._

_– Non, c'est vrai… Mais je peux rendre votre vie pénible._

_– Toujours des menaces ! Vous ne savez faire que ça : obtenir la collaboration des gens par la coercition et la menace._

_– Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Et… je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'avoir recours à ce genre de procédés avec vous, jusqu'à présent. »_

Tegan se rend compte qu'il a raison. Elle a toujours été poussée par la compassion, ou par d'autres sentiments sur lesquels elle ne préfère pas s'étendre, pas par la crainte.

_« Une compassion bien mal placée et qui ne cesse de m'attirer des ennuis »,_ songe-t-elle amèrement.

Elle cesse de parler au Maître pour tenter de démêler ses raisons et ses sentiments. C'est d'autant plus ardu, qu'elle perçoit aussi ses émotions. Savoir lesquelles sont les siennes et lesquelles appartiennent au Seigneur du Temps, devient de plus en plus compliqué.

_« Tegan,_ intervient-il. _Vous ne me parlez plus ?_

_– Je réfléchis »_, répond-elle sèchement.

Cette peur qu'elle éprouve, par exemple ?

_« Non,_ pense-t-elle. _Ça, ce n'est pas moi. C'est lui. De même que les sentiments que je ressens parfois envers le Docteur et Peri. »_

Il est effrayé. Pas par les petits fantômes de ses rêves, cependant. Ceux-ci ne sont pas réapparus depuis qu'il est dans sa tête. Il a peur pour sa vie. Il a peur de mourir.

_« C'est une crainte universelle,_ se dit la jeune femme. _Cependant, elle est tellement plus considérable chez lui. Elle le domine complètement. Elle est à la base d'un très grand nombre de ses actions. Là, en ce moment par exemple, il lutte pour sa survie. Ça le rend capable de tout. S'il n'était pas toujours bloqué mentalement, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau__. __»_

_« Maître ?_ interroge-t-elle. _Si vous en aviez eu la possibilité, est-ce que vous m'auriez tuée, comme vous l'avez fait pour Tremas, afin de récupérer un corps ?_

_– Oui,_ répond-il immédiatement.

_– Merci de votre franchise !_ plaisante-t-elle amèrement._ Au moins, c'est clair. Sans aucun regret ? Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ? »_

Il y a un instant de silence.

_« Je ne sais pas,_ avoue-t-il. _Peut-être… peut-être que j'aurais eu un petit regret, mais je n'aurais pas hésité._

_– D'accord. Je sais où j'en suis. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais même pas dû vous poser la question. Vous m'avez bien laissée périr sur Grolon. Sans aucun avantage pour vous._

_– Si. Celui de ne plus vous avoir comme "conscience"._

_– Vous vouliez vous débarrasser de votre Jiminy Cricket ?_

_– Encore une de vos références littéraires terrestres ?_

_– Oui. C'est curieux d'ailleurs, parce que le personnage représente la conscience d'un autre personnage qui est… un pantin, de bois certes, mais c'est un Humain artificiel. Encore une analogie. À la fin de l'histoire, il devient un vrai petit garçon. Aucune chance que ça vous arrive. Vous ne deviendrez jamais une vraie personne._

_– Redeviendrez, vous voulez dire ?_

_– Non, c'est bien "deviendrez" que je veux dire. Vous l'avez peut-être été, il y a fort longtemps, mais depuis__,__ vous êtes devenu un être qui a l'apparence d'un être humain – je dis humain, bien que ni vous, ni le Docteur ne le soyez, parce que je ne sais comment le dire autrement, mais qui est vide. Vous n'avez pas plus de sentiments que l'androïde de métal que vous occupiez. Et le pantin de bois Pinocchio en a plus que vous._

_– Si être "humain" comme vous dites, c'est dégouliner d'écœurante bonté, merci ! J'aime autant rester ce que je suis._

_– C'est tout de même grâce à elle, je veux dire à la mienne, que vous êtes encore là. Sinon, vous seriez mort après avoir encore longuement souffert. Ou mort encore, en vous dégradant progressivement. Et mort une troisième fois maintenant, jugé et condamné par vos pairs. Je perçois votre peur de la mort. Elle est immense. Elle vous domine. Elle vous fait agir aussi sûrement que si vous étiez sa marionnette. Je me demande même si votre désir de régner sur l'univers ne vient pas également de là : "je contrôle tout, donc plus rien ne peut m'atteindre, je ne peux pas mourir". »_

Après cette tirade, il y a un long silence. Tegan en profite pour continuer à réfléchir. Elle sait que le Maître a raison. Même si elle se confie au Docteur, celui-ci ne pourra rien faire pour l'extirper de sa tête. En admettant même qu'elle accepte de s'y plier au mépris de sa propre vie, le Docteur ne voudra jamais prendre ce risque.

_« J'ai tué des milliards d'autres créatures qu'il me présentait comme mauvaises. Qui l'étaient, certainement. Mais qui ne m'avaient jamais fait de mal à moi directement. Alors que lui… depuis notre nouvelle rencontre__,__ il n'a pas cessé de m'en faire. Et la plupart du temps volontairement. Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de l'aider ? Je trahis la confiance du Docteur pour ça… pour lui. »_

Elle se laisse aller au chagrin. Toutes les larmes qu'elle n'a pas versées depuis qu'elle s'est instituée « justicière-criminelle ».

_« Vos émotions sont insupportables ! Arrêtez ça ! »_

La voix du Maître éclate soudain au milieu de son accablement.

_« Vous croyez que je peux ?_ rétorque-elle. _Vous m'avez brisée moralement. Ce que j'éprouve est la conséquence de vos actes._

_– C'est parce que vous êtes faible. Vous me reprochez de ne pas avoir de sentiments, mais voilà à quoi ils mènent !_

_– J'ai la migraine à nouveau !_ proteste-t-elle. _Vous pensez que ça va faire disparaître mon chagrin de me torturer physiquement ?_

_– Je ne le fais pas exprès. Je me sens tellement mal._

_– D'accord,_ prononce-t-elle._ Nous allons nous calmer tous les deux, sinon, nous n'en sortirons pas. »_

Elle essaye de penser à des moments positifs, quelque chose qui apaiserait la détresse qu'elle ressent. Ses souvenirs d'enfance ? Oui bien sûr. Mais elle n'arrive à fixer son attention sur aucun d'entre eux en particulier. Ils lui échappent dans un flou créé par les événements plus récents.

_« J'ai parlé de positif à Peri l'autre fois, dans ce que j'ai vécu avec le Maître. Peut-être est-ce la solution. Même s'il y en a peu. »_

Mais là aussi, ces "bons" souvenirs sont teintés d'amertume.

C'est alors que des images lui apparaissent. Bien qu'elle ne les ait jamais vues, elle reconnaît immédiatement les cauchemars que lui a décris le Maître. D'ailleurs, celui-ci réagit immédiatement :

_« Non !_ hurle-t-il – et son cri résonne de façon particulièrement douloureuse dans le crâne de la jeune femme. _Pas ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas me rejoindre ici ! Allez-vous-en ! »_

Le cercle d'enfants fantomatiques est tout autour d'elle. Cependant, ils se précisent rapidement, perdant leur aspect d'ombre. Et elle constate qu'elle avait raison : c'est la même personne à des époques différentes du début de sa vie. Un garçonnet au visage rond, aux grands yeux bleus, au front barré d'une frange de cheveux noirs. Selon les âges, il a une corpulence trapue, mais qui s'affine en grandissant. Les jeunes hommes portent un bouc, noir également, et ont une expression plus sérieuse, presque sévère. L'innocence éclaire le regard des plus jeunes. Les plus âgés ont un air beaucoup plus tourmenté.

L'un d'entre eux s'avance vers elle, comme s'il était délégué par les autres. Il doit avoir huit ou neuf ans. Il a encore la rondeur des plus petits, mais ses yeux montrent une inquiétude profonde, un mal être trop grand pour sa personne.

« Tu es venue pour nous aider ? demande-t-il.

– Oui, répond-elle spontanément. Oui bien sûr ! »

Elle s'accroupit pour être à son niveau.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

Dans le lointain, elle continue d'entendre les gémissements du Maître qui supplie ses persécuteurs de partir.

Elle tend les mains vers l'enfant, et il fait les derniers pas pour la rejoindre. Elle le serre contre elle. Il appuie sa tête contre la sienne, lui entoure les épaules de ses bras et renifle deux ou trois fois.

« Le vilain monsieur ne veut pas nous laisser nous en aller, murmure-t-il d'une voix mouillée. Il nous montre plein d'horribles choses et nous sommes obligés de regarder. Ça nous fait mal. Dites-lui de cesser. Il ne veut pas nous écouter.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Koschei.

– Dis-moi Koschei, où es-ce que tu vis ? Ta planète, tes parents. Raconte-moi un peu.

– Elle s'appelle Gallifrey. Moi, je suis né dans la maison des Oakdown*. Maintenant, je suis à l'Académie pour devenir un Seigneur du Temps. J'ai… j'ai déjà passé l'initiation, tu sais. C'était difficile. Mais je ne me suis pas enfui. Je suis resté jusqu'au bout.

_*[livre : _Divided Loyalties_, la Maison du Maître, comme Lungbarrow est celle du Docteur]_

– Oui, Koschei, je suis certaine que tu es un petit garçon courageux… et gentil.

– Les autres disent que je suis trop bête.

– Pourquoi disent-ils ça ?

– Parce que… Vous allez rire de moi.

– Certainement pas, Koschei. Raconte-moi.

– Parce qu'ils s'amusaient à écraser des letyas.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est un ou une letya ?

– Vous ne savez pas ? Tout le monde le sait !

– Koschei, je ne suis jamais allée sur ta planète. Je n'en connais rien.

– D'accord, répond le bambin d'un ton sérieux. C'est un animal de la famille des nasekomidès*, très répandu. Ils sont utiles dans la nature. Ils en avaient capturé plein et ils les écrasaient et ça les faisaient rire. Et j'ai crié que c'était pas drôle et ils se sont tous moqués de moi. Ça arrive souvent que je comprends pas ce qu'ils font et qu'ils disent que je suis stupide. Sauf Thêta Sigma. Lui il dit jamais ça. C'est mon ami.

_*[je n'ai pas inventé ces deux mots, ils veulent dire "mouche" et "insecte" en bulgare]_

– Écoute. Je ne te promets pas que je vais réussir, ni que je pourrais revenir te voir, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Et je vais te dire quelque chose : celui que tu appelles "le vilain monsieur" a encore plus peur de vous que vous de lui. Il est terrifié.

– C'est pour ça qu'il fait plein de mauvaises choses ?

– C'est possible. En tout cas, je vais essayer de toutes mes forces de vous aider. Tu es un adorable petit garçon. »

Elle a un pincement au cœur en songeant à ce qu'il est devenu. Et elle s'aperçoit qu'elle aime cet enfant. Cela explique peut-être bien des choses. Elle le serre encore une fois très fort contre elle, avant de le lâcher et de se relever. Elle ébouriffe sa chevelure. Il lui sourit et retourne vers les autres. Avant qu'il les ait atteints, l'illusion disparaît. Ou peut-être n'est-ce pas une illusion.

_« Tegan ! Tegan ! _entend-elle de la voix paniquée du Maître. _Où étiez-vous ? Je ne vous sentais plus. Ils sont revenus ! Je les ais vu à nouveau. Où étiez-vous passée quand j'avais besoin de vous ?_ rage-t-il.

_– Avec eux._

_– Quoi ?_

_– Vous vous appeliez Koschei. Vous êtes né dans une maison qui a pour nom Oakdown. Et lorsque vous étiez enfant, les autres élèves de l'Académie se moquaient de vous parce que vous ne compreniez pas le plaisir qu'ils retiraient à écraser des lethias._

_– Comment savez-vous tout ça ? C'est le Docteur qui vous l'a dit ?_

_– Je devine d'ailleurs que le nom du Docteur à l'époque était Thêta Sigma. Votre seul ami._

_– C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ça !_

_– Je les ais rencontrés, je vous dis. Votre foule fantôme. Vos tourmenteurs. Comme je l'avais deviné, c'est vous. Vous avant que vous ne deveniez ce que vous êtes actuellement. Ils m'ont demandé de les aider._

_– À me détruire ?_

_– Non. À cesser de leur faire du mal._

_– Je ne comprends pas._

_– Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous n'arrivez plus à comprendre les sentiments positifs. L'amour, la compassion, la bonté, l'altruisme. Pourtant c'était là. Tout était là, quand vous étiez petit. Qu'est-il arrivé pour avoir tué ça en vous, de façon aussi radicale ?_

_– Je ne veux pas en parler,_ répond sèchement le Maître.

_– Tant que vous ne crèverez pas cet abcès, ils ne vous laisseront jamais tranquille. Ils reviendront toujours._

_– __Je ne veux pas en parler ! »_ hurle-t-il.


	15. Aucun signe de vie

**Chapitre 15 : Aucun signe de vie**

_« Mon TARDIS n'étant pas dans la salle de commande, _dit le Maître à Tegan._ Il doit être dans une des salles de stockage. Il va falloir que vous cherchiez. Lorsque vous vous rapprochez d'elle, je le sentirai et je vous guiderai._

_– Le Docteur va se douter de quelque chose s'il me voit fureter._

_– Quoi ? De la part d'une de ses compagnes les plus fidèles ?_

_– Il n'est pas stupide, vous savez !_ réplique Tegan.

_– Je sais. Soyez discrète. Essayez de passer inaperçue, pour une fois._

_– Vous êtes toujours aussi aimable,_ siffle-t-elle.

_– Nierez-vous que vous avez tendance à vous faire remarquer ?_

_– Je sais me taire quand il faut, _rétorque-elle_. J'étais excellente au jeu de cache-cache quand j'étais petite._ _Personne ne me trouvait jamais._

_– Alors utilisez votre talent et dénichez-moi ce TARDIS, sans donner l'alerte, et rapidement. Le plus vite sera le mieux._

_– Chef ! Oui, chef ! »_ se moque Tegan.

Elle se sent étrangement excitée par cette recherche et heureuse de pouvoir bientôt quitter le vaisseau du Docteur.

_« Ce ressenti n'est pas le mien. C'est celui du Maître,_ songe-t-elle. _Pourquoi serais-je contente de partir ? Au contraire. Je vais retourner en enfer. »_

Elle parcourt les couloirs du TARDIS. Elle avait trouvé une bonne justification à ce comportement.

« Tu comprends, avait-elle dit à Peri. J'ai besoin d'être seule et de marcher.

– Oui, bien sûr, avait répondu celle-ci. Je l'expliquerai au Docteur. Ne te perds pas !

– Vous enverrez une équipe de secours », avait alors plaisanté Tegan.

_« À gauche ! »_

La voix du Maître dérange ces pensées. Elle ressent son exaltation.

_« Là ! Elle est dans cette pièce._

_– C'est fermé._

_– On dirait que ce bon Docteur ne fait même pas confiance à ses compagnes, finalement._

_– Ou c'était pour vous. Une double sécurité. D'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t-il gardé ce TARDIS ?_ s'interroge-t-elle. _Il aurait logiquement dû le remettre à son peuple, non ?_

_– Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'il était loin d'être blanc comme neige, ce cher Docteur ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour profiter des améliorations que j'y ai apportées__.__ Il a toujours été jaloux de mon TARDIS._

– _En attendant, comment allons-nous entrer ?_

_– C'est sûrement fermé avec une empreinte vocale. Une phrase ou un mot qu'il faut prononcer pour la faire ouvrir._

_– Alors, nous n'y arriverons jamais. Comment savoir quels mots il a utilisé ?_

_– Le Docteur est tellement prévisible ! Et sentimental. Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile à trouver. Essayez "Susan". »_

« Susan », prononce Tegan à voix haute.

Rien ne se passe.

_« Non ! _s'exclame le Maître. _Bien sûr, je suis un idiot. Dites plutôt "Arkytior". »_

« Arkytior ? »

Toujours rien.

_« Le ton n'était pas le bon. Vous aviez l'air de douter de ce que vous disiez. Prenez une voix assurée et confiante. Comme si vous pensiez être la seule personne capable de résoudre tous les problèmes._

_– C'est ce que vous pensez du Docteur ?_

_– C'est ce qu'il pense de lui-même, et plus encore dans cette incarnation. »_

« Arkytior ! » proclame Tegan.

Un déclic et le battant les laisse passer.

_« Bravo, _déclare Tegan admirative. _Vous le connaissez bien._

_– Ouais… très bien. »_

Le ton du Maître est amer.

Son TARDIS a pris la forme d'une armoire toute simple en bois clair. Ils y entrent, et le Maître indique à Tegan les manœuvres à faire pour le démarrer et rejoindre le vortex du temps.

_« Inutile de programmer une destination, pour le moment, _explique-t-il. _C'est plus complexe, et il faut avant tout partir d'ici._

– C'est terrible comme je me sens mal, répond la jeune femme à voix haute. Je trompe le Docteur… pour vous ! Vous m'avez pervertie au point de me faire faire des choses dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable : tuer, trahir, mentir.

_– Oh, cessez de geindre !_ grogne-t-il. _Tout cela était déjà en vous. Je n'ai fait que le révéler. Je vous ai ouvert les yeux, comme les miens se sont fort heureusement ouverts aussi, à une certaine époque._

– Vous avez sans doute raison. Ce devait être là, bien enfoui. Seulement, contrairement à vous, je n'en suis pas fière. Et je ne le ferai plus. Pour vos génocides, vous devrez trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Revoir le Docteur, m'a fait comprendre que ces moyens étaient pires que le résultat. À partir du moment où, même avec un objectif de bonté, on se permet d'utiliser de mauvais expédients, on perd son âme. »

Le Maître se contente de répondre par un ricanement. Il ajoute ensuite :

_« Mon deuxième objectif est de retrouver mon autonomie. Il va falloir reconstruire cette machine pour transférer à nouveau mon esprit dans le vieil androïde. Ensuite, j'en construirai un autre plus perfectionné, comme je l'ai déjà fait. Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, depuis quelques temps._

– Et moi, de ne pas tourner rond », murmure Tegan.

**ooo**

_« Ce que vous êtes maladroite ! »_

Tegan grimace d'exaspération. Ce n'est jamais assez rapide, ce n'est jamais assez bien fait, ce n'est jamais assez bon pour lui.

« Allez-y ! réplique-t-elle, d'un ton acide. Faites-le donc vous-même !

_– Si je pouvais… mais je n'arrive même pas à contrôler vos doigts !_

– Heureusement ! Je détesterais ne plus avoir la maîtrise de mes gestes.

_– En attendant, vous traînez, et nous sommes obligés de continuer à cohabiter._

– Croyez-moi, j'ai encore plus envie d'être débarrassée de vous, que vous de moi. Après tout, vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis pour vous inviter dans ma tête.

_– Vous auriez refusé._

– C'est certain !

_– Attention à ce que vous faites ! Vous avez branché ces deux fils à l'envers._

– Alors, cesser de me harceler ! Vous me déconcentrez. Ou bien…

_– Ou bien quoi ?_

– Racontez-moi… Votre histoire.

_– Il n'y a rien à en dire._

– Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre votre évolution.

_– Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il autant ? Non, vous avez complètement raté cette soudure. Bon sang ! On ne va jamais y arriver, si vous devez tout refaire deux fois ! »_

Tegan retient la réplique cinglante qui lui vient aux lèvres. Depuis qu'elle fait son métier d'hôtesse de l'air, elle a appris à mettre pas mal d'eau dans son vin, et à gérer les voyageurs pénibles sans s'énerver. Amusée, elle songe :

_« Finalement, je me demande même si c'est le pire passager que j'ai eu. Probablement pas, en fait. Le seul problème, c'est que celui-ci ne descend pas à la fin du vol. Du moins, pas tant que je n'aurais pas terminé ce… machin__. __»_

Elle recommence en soupirant. Cette fabrication promet d'être d'autant plus longue que celui qui dirige et celle qui exécute ne peuvent le faire sans s'énerver et se disputer toutes les cinq minutes.

**ooo**

Tegan a le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. C'est le moment. Le moment de la séparation. Elle est attachée dans une machine semblable à celle qui a servie pour le premier transfert, entre le corps mourant de Tremas et le premier androïde. Celui-ci est également ligoté à côté d'elle.

L'engin est de facture plus grossière encore que son prédécesseur. Cependant, il est plus perfectionné. Tout est totalement automatique. À partir du moment où elle appuiera sur le bouton de déclenchement, il fonctionnera sans qu'elle ait à intervenir. Il ne faudrait pas que cela échoue si elle n'a plus la capacité de poursuivre la manœuvre.

« Il est possible que ce soit pénible », l'avait avertie le Maître.

Au cours des semaines qu'elle avait passées à fabriquer cet appareil, sous sa direction, il y avait eu des disputes épiques. Au cours de l'une d'entre elles, la jeune femme avait trouvé, sans vraiment le chercher, le moyen de « paralyser » plus ou moins son hôte. Mais il s'était rebiffé, et ils avaient finalement dû faire la paix pour ne pas se détruire l'un l'autre.

Elle se sent à la fois heureuse et inquiète de bientôt retrouver une relative solitude dans sa propre personne. Son sentiment à lui n'est que de la joie. Il en a visiblement assez de dépendre d'elle.

« Tout, même ce grossier robot, plutôt que vous ! lui avait-il dit une fois.

– Je préférerais porter un cilice pour le restant de mes jours, que de continuer à vous subir », lui avait-elle rétorqué.

Maintenant, c'est l'instant de vérité. Et elle hésite. _« Il est possible que ce soit pénible. » _Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Il n'avait pas pu… ou voulu être plus précis.

_« Eh bien ? Qu'attendez-vous ?_ s'impatiente-t-il.

_– Et si le processus me tue ?_

_– Mais non voyons, il n'y a aucune raison ! Dépêchez-vous ! »_

« Alea jacta est », murmure Tegan à voix haute avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur fatal.

Elle perd rapidement toute notion : temps, espace, toi, moi ne veulent plus rien dire. Elle ne sait plus si elle a mal, si elle est elle, si elle est lui, ou les deux. Ses cordes vocales brûlent à force de crier. Enfin, c'est la bienheureuse inconscience.

Le réveil lui rappelle ces rares moments de son adolescence et de sa toute jeune vie d'adulte où elle voulait d'être dans le vent, et passait des soirées à trop boire. Un tintement dans le crâne, un fort bourdonnement dans les oreilles, la sensation d'être dans une barque qui tangue sur une puissante houle, une terrible nausée.

Elle essaye de ne pas bouger. Le moindre mouvement accentue le malaise. Elle n'arrive même pas à déterminer où elle se trouve et dans quelle position. Toujours attachée dans la machine ? Le Maître est-il toujours dans sa tête ? Le transfert a-t-il réussi ? Toutes ces questions tournent, et tournent, et tournent, et lui donnent encore plus le vertige.

Le grondement dans ses tympans se transforme en un bruit chuintant. Il faut encore de nombreuses minutes avant qu'il ne se réduise au bourdonnement discret de la salle de commande du TARDIS.

Avec encore un peu la sensation de ne pas être sur un plancher très stable, elle se détache de la machine et se dirige vers l'androïde.

_« Aucun signe de vie, pour le moment,_ songe-t-elle. _Cela ne veut rien dire. Il lui faut peut-être un peu de temps pour émerger. En tout cas, je ne le sens plus dans ma tête. Cela a donc dû réussir. »_

Elle appelle comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire :

_« Maître ? »_

Aucune réponse. Il n'est vraiment plus là. Tegan ne sais pas si elle doit se sentir soulagée ou attristée. C'était une compagnie constante, pas toujours agréable, mais son absence crée un grand vide. En titubant encore un peu, elle va dans sa chambre se rafraichir le visage et prendre une chaise qu'elle installe à côté de la machine. Elle attend que le robot s'anime.

Plus de deux heures plus tard, il ne bouge toujours pas et les cadrans qui l'entourent ne montrent pas le plus petit signe d'activité cérébrale ou autre.

_« Se pourrait-il qu'il ait échoué ? Qu'il se soit détaché de mon esprit, mais qu'il ne soit pas parvenu à rejoindre le robot ? Si c'est le cas, il est bel et bien mort. »_

Cette idée lui donne le frisson. Le Maître… mort.

Lorsqu'il était apparu dans sa vie, cela n'avait été que pour la rendre plus difficile. Il avait commencé par tuer sa tante, simplement pour laisser une trace destinée au Docteur. Ensuite, à chacune de leur rencontre, lorsqu'elle voyageait encore avec celui-ci, elle avait conçu une haine de plus en plus viscérale pour lui.

Et puis, il y avait eu cet étrange châtiment auquel on lui demandait de participer. Le temps avait passé depuis qu'elle s'était séparée du Docteur. Elle n'aimait toujours pas cette personne, mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de le faire souffrir. Elle était au delà du ressentiment. Seulement, cela l'avait entraînée plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Beaucoup plus loin.

_« Jusqu'à faire de moi une meurtrière. J'ai épargné quelques secondes de souffrances à un monstre, et je suis à l'origine de la disparition d'espèces entières. Quelle ironie ! Même si, d'après lui, c'était des assassins sans scrupules. »_

**ooo**

Trois jours ont passés et toujours rien. Le Maître s'est bel et bien perdu pendant le transfert quelque part entre l'esprit de Tegan et le cerveau de l'androïde. La jeune femme a su se débrouiller pour faire fonctionner la machine qui fabrique la nourriture et l'eau, mais maintenant il lui faut sortir de là, regagner la Terre.

Elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle n'arriverait pas à démarrer le vaisseau spatio-temporel qui lui paraît beaucoup plus complexe que celui du Docteur. La seule solution est de demander de l'aide.

Elle est face à la console et essaye de comprendre comment lancer un signal de détresse, afin que quelqu'un vienne la récupérer. Le Docteur ou les Seigneurs du Temps. Pour être tranquilles, ils s'étaient matérialisé sur une planète déserte, dans un système solaire isolé.

« Si je ne veux pas rester coincée à jamais sur ce caillou, il faut que je me fasse entendre de quelqu'un. »

Elle commence à toucher tous les boutons, faire cliqueter tous les interrupteurs, mais peu de choses se passent. Des bourdonnements, des vibrations, un instant la cloche du cloître, mais l'engin ne démarre pas et rien ne lui indique qu'un signal a été envoyé.

« Allez ! Fais quelque chose, grogne-t-elle en s'adressant à la console. Tu ne vas pas me laisser moisir ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, non ? »

L'engin ne réagit nullement. L'Australienne se tourne vers le mécanisme qui contient toujours l'androïde, et elle sent son cœur se serrer. Pas seulement parce que l'absence du Maître la coince sur cet astéroïde, mais aussi…

_« Je m'étais habituée, il faut croire. Ça me fait quelque chose qu'il ne soit plus là. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit vraiment fini. Mais je ne vois pas comment il a pu survivre. »_

Soudain, une voix forte et autoritaire retentit :

_« Ici le Castellan Andredaselus. Ce TARDIS a été déclaré comme volé. Identifiez-vous. »_

Tegan se précipite vers la console et répond :

« Ici Tegan Jovanka. Je suis bloquée sur cette planète. Venez à mon aide, s'il vous plaît. »

Il y a quelques secondes de silence, puis la voix reprend :

_« Identifiez-vous. Nous allons ramener ce TARDIS sur Gallifrey._

– Oui, oui ! crie-elle. Ramenez-le et ramenez-moi sur Terre ensuite. »

La colonne centrale commence à monter et descendre, lui indiquant que la machine est en route. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Quel que soit les boutons sur lesquels elle a appuyé, l'un d'entre eux a signalé sa présence.

Elle atteint Gallifrey une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. L'engin est ouvert – non sans difficulté semble-t-il – et elle est aussitôt entourée de gardes habillés de blanc et de rouge. Celui se nommant Andredaselus s'incline légèrement devant elle et lui demande ce qu'elle fait seule dans un TARDIS volé.

« C'est une longue histoire, soupire-t-elle.

– Fort bien, répond-il. Je dispose de tout mon temps pour l'entendre. C'est bien la première fois qu'un Humain vole un TARDIS. Comment l'avez-vous fait fonctionner ?

– Je ne l'ai pas volé ! s'indigne-t-elle. Et je ne sais pas le faire marcher. Sinon, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vous. »

**ooo**

« Ainsi vous avez connu le Docteur ? lui demande une grande femme à l'allure athlétique, la compagne du Castellan, d'après ce qu'a compris Tegan.

– J'ai voyagé un temps avec lui, oui. »

Elle avait tu ce qu'elle avait fait avec le Maître, la partie « justicière de l'espace » surtout. Elle n'avait pas vraiment menti. Elle n'était juste pas entrée dans les détails. Non par lâcheté, mais pour ne pas risquer un trop long interrogatoire. De toute façon, dès qu'elle avait parlé du Maître, les Seigneurs du Temps l'avaient considérée comme une victime, tout comme l'avait fait le Docteur. Ils pensaient qu'elle avait été hypnotisée, et elle ne les avait pas détrompée.

« Moi aussi ! s'exclame la jeune femme. Mon nom est Leela, Leela de la tribu des Sevateem.

– Voyons, la reprend son époux. Tu ne fais plus partie de la tribu des Sevateem, maintenant.

– Je ne renie pas mes origines, lui rétorque Leela. Venez Tegan, ajoute-t-elle. Vous devez avoir bien besoin de vous réconforter après tout ce qui vous est arrivé. »

Elle se tourne vers Andredaselus :

« Tu permets ?

– Oui, si nous avons d'autres questions, nous pourrons en parler demain.

– Laisse-la tranquille ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire de cet individu, il est même étonnant qu'elle soit encore vivante. »

Elle entraîne Tegan en la tenant par les épaules.

« Monsieur Andredaselus…

– C'est Andred, lui précise l'ancienne compagne du Docteur. Depuis qu'il est Castellan, mon mari aime se faire appeler par son nom complet.

– Enfin… je veux dire… il ne fait que son travail. C'est normal.

– Bien entendu. Je sais. Mais cela fait des heures que vous parlez. Place au repos, maintenant.

– Merci. Vous avez connu le Docteur comment et quand ?

– Nous allons nous raconter nos souvenirs autour d'un bon repas. Qu'en dites-vous, Tegan ?

– Volontiers. Je suis heureuse de rencontrer une autre Humaine. C'était assez perturbant d'être la seule non Seigneur du Temps ici.

– Comme je vous comprends ! J'ai vécu ça aussi. »

Les deux femmes arrivent dans l'appartement d'Andred et Leela, et celle-ci le lui fait rapidement visiter avant de commander leur dîner. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sont plongées dans une conversation faite d'émotions et de rires.


	16. Ré génération

**Chapitre 16 : Ré Génération **

« Au revoir, Tegan, vous allez me manquer. »

Leela serre l'Australienne dans ses bras. Andred et elle l'avaient raccompagnée directement dans son pays, à l'heure où devait arriver l'avion qu'elle aurait dû prendre d'Angleterre. Tegan regarde leur TARDIS, qui a pris la forme d'un petit kiosque à journaux, disparaître sans qu'aucune personne alentour n'y fasse attention.

_« Je suis bien revenue chez moi,_ songe-t-elle, amusée. _Les gens ne s'étonnent de rien, ici. »_

Elle appelle la maison. C'est sa mère qui répond. Entendre sa voix lui paraît soudain si étrange. C'est la vie de tous les jours, les gens ordinaires qui prennent tout à coup une allure déconcertante, après tout ce temps passé à voir et à faire des choses tellement extra… ordinaires.

« Ah, tu es arrivée, entend-elle au bout du fil. Papa va venir te chercher. Il va un peu mieux aujourd'hui et il avait envie de sortir. Ton vol s'est bien passé ?

– Très bien, maman. Calme. À tout à l'heure. J'ai hâte d'être chez nous.

– Tiens, ça change, plaisante Mme Jovanka. Tu as toujours eu hâte d'en partir. »

Après un trajet silencieux avec son père, Tegan retrouve volontiers le pépiement enjoué de sa mère. Celle-ci a le même caractère qu'elle : vive et optimiste, et terriblement distraite.

_« Moins mon caractère de cochon, _songe la jeune femme, attendrie. _Ce qu'ils m'ont manqués ! Pourquoi me suis-je obstiné à suivre ce… cet… je ne sais même plus comment le qualifier ? J'étais comme envoûtée. Il avait réussi, je ne sais comment, à tisser un lien très fort que je n'arrivais pas à casser. Heureusement, sa mort a brisé le sortilège. »_

La soirée passe gaiement. Même la maladie de son père n'est pas évoquée, pour ne pas ternir cet instant. Elle regagne sa chambre, fatiguée, mais heureuse. Elle a enfin déposé ce fardeau trop lourd pour elle.

Elle s'assoit sur son lit, et regarde par la porte fenêtre la cour éclairée par la lune. Des souvenirs remontent. Les insomnies au cours desquelles elle s'étendait sur une chaise longue pour se laisser bercer par le bruit ténu de la vie animale nocturne. Un TARDIS qui se matérialise en prenant la forme d'un arbre. Une silhouette sombre debout au pied de son lit. Et puis… cet étrange moment passé dans la clairière au-delà de leur propriété.

_« Vivement demain que je me plonge dans le rythme de la vie d'une agricultrice australienne de base. Les chevaux, les moutons, les poules. Cela doit être ma seule préoccupation, maintenant. C'est terminé… enfin ! Une page qui se clôt. Définitivement, cette fois-ci. »_

**ooo**

Tegan apprend son nouveau métier avec son père. Il est souvent fatigué à cause de sa maladie, mais il refuse d'écouter les faiblesses de son corps.

« Ça me fait du bien d'avoir ma petite fille à mes côtés et de lui transmettre mon savoir, répond-il quand on lui enjoint de se reposer. C'est un remède bien plus efficace que les drogues des médecins. »

Tegan est étonnée elle-même de sa propre force et résistance. Ainsi que de son ascendant sur les employés de la ferme. C'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas son statut de dirigeante.

Mais son expérience professionnelle l'a aguerrie. Ainsi que, il faut bien le dire, le long moment passé à gérer une personnalité aussi difficile que celle du Maître. Elle n'exige plus en tapant du pied comme une enfant coléreuse. Elle commande avec fermeté. Après quelques difficultés de démarrage – une sorte de bizutage, destiné à la tester – les hommes s'étaient pliés à son autorité.

Sa nouvelle vie se met en place. Au bout d'un mois, elle a l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien fait d'autre. Ses journées sont longues et bien remplies. Elle n'a plus le temps de penser à autre chose et il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir le soir, épuisée et heureuse.

_« Qui aurait cru que cela me conviendrait aussi bien ?_ pense-t-elle parfois. _Moi, la tourterelle toujours prête à s'envoler, et qui ne jurait que par les aéroplanes. Me voilà les deux pieds bien sur terre, et contente de l'être. »_

**ooo**

« Ça ne va pas ma puce ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Mme Jovanka s'est levée au milieu de la nuit, alertée par des bruits inhabituels. Elle trouve sa fille aux toilettes, penchée sur la cuvette.

« Je ne sais pas, maman, répond celle-ci entre deux hoquets. J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas.

– Nous avons tous mangé la même chose, hier. Et nous ne sommes pas malades. Tu as peut-être pris froid. Tu as passé la journée les pieds dans l'eau pour faire passer le troupeau dans le bain.

– Peut-être… excuse-moi. »

Elle rejette encore les restes de son repas de la veille.

« Reste couchée demain.

– Il y a…

– Rien du tout, la coupe sa mère. Les hommes savent quoi faire, ils n'ont pas besoin de toi. Au moins le matin. Et tu verras ensuite comment tu te sens.

– D'accord, maman. Ça va, maintenant. C'est passé. Je vais me recoucher. »

Au lever, elle a encore de fortes nausées, mais qui s'atténuent après avoir avalé un thé et un peu de nourriture. Elles disparaissent vers le milieu de la journée.

_« Maman avait sûrement raison,_ se dit-elle. _J'ai dû prendre un peu froid en restant dans ce bain une journée entière. »_

Le lendemain matin cependant, elle est à nouveau malade jusqu'à midi. Ce scénario se répète ainsi plusieurs jours de suite. S'y ajoutent souvent des crampes assez douloureuses dans le bas-ventre.

Elle finit par se décider à consulter leur médecin. Il la connaît depuis son enfance, et entretient avec elle des rapports paternels.

« Tu es enceinte, ma caille, lui assène-t-il tout de go, dès qu'elle a terminé de décrire ses symptômes.

– Impossible, docteur ! s'exclame-t-elle aussitôt.

– J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un petit ami à Londres. On ne la fait pas au bon vieux papy que je suis. Je ne te juge pas, tu sais. Mais une jeune femme en bonne santé comme toi, n'a pas la nausée tous les matins pour rien. »

– Nous prenions des précautions avec Mark, plaide-t-elle.

– Aucun moyen contraceptif n'est sûr à cent pour cent, ma chérie. »

Elle ne peut expliquer à cet homme qu'il ne s'est pas écoulé un mois et demi, depuis son retour d'Angleterre, mais bien plus que ça.

_« À moins que…_ songe-t-elle. _À moins que les voyages temporels ne détraquent le métabolisme et que ma grossesse soit restée latente tout ce temps, et ne se soit développée qu'à mon retour sur Terre. Il n'y a que le Docteur qui pourrait répondre à cette question. »_

« C'est bien simple, ajoute son médecin. Nous allons faire des analyses. Elles nous diront si j'ai raison. Si cela s'avère vrai et que cela soit un problème pour toi, tu sais qu'il y a toujours des solutions. »

En attendant le résultat, ses malaises continuent. Accompagnés d'un retard de règles de plus en plus important.

_« Bon sang ! _songe-t-elle. _Cela pourrait bien être vrai. Que vais-je faire ? »_

Avoir un enfant à ce moment-là ne lui paraît pas une bonne idée. Elle vient de sortir d'une période difficile, et de se recomposer une vie à la fois saine et active.

_« De plus, cela voudrait dire que je vais devoir renouer avec Mark, et je ne le souhaite vraiment pas. Un bon garçon, mais tellement peu fait pour moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas très correct, mais je déciderai sans lui. »_

« C'est totalement positif, lui annonce le médecin quelques jours plus tard.

– Oh merde, ne peut s'empêcher de marmonner Tegan. Désolée, docteur, pour le mot grossier.

– Je comprends. Tu n'avais pas planifié ça, et cela perturbe tes projets.

– Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant seule. Je veux qu'il ait une famille. Un père autant qu'une mère. Et ça tombe très mal dans ma vie, oui.

– Il n'y a qu'une solution. Tu la connais. »

Tegan grimace. Tuer… encore.

_« Une vie innocente, alors que j'ai épargné maintes fois le pire des coupables. J'en suis écœurée, mais ai-je une autre issue ? »_

« Ce n'est pas encore un enfant, tu sais, lui rappelle le docteur, la voyant hésiter. Mais c'est tout de même une décision difficile à prendre. Tu as le temps. Réfléchis et reviens me voir. »

**ooo**

« C'est ton choix, affirme sa mère, mise au courant. Papa et moi te soutiendrons quelle que soit ta résolution.

– Mais toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Que ferais-tu ?

– Faire grandir cet enfant sans son père, puisqu'il est à l'autre bout du monde… ce n'est pas le mieux pour lui. Tu as encore le temps de devenir mère. Dans de meilleures conditions.

– Et la ferme requiert de plus en plus ma présence constante, ajoute Tegan. Une grossesse signifie des mois où je ne serais pas au mieux de ma forme. Et ensuite, même si tu m'aides, les premiers temps avec un bébé ne sont pas de tout repos.

– Oh oui ! Il faut compter six mois après l'accouchement où tu ne seras plus qu'une machine à langer, donner la tétée, endormir, calmer les pleurs, les maux de ventre…

– Quel tableau ! rit Tegan. Ça donne envie d'avoir un enfant ! »

Le soir, elle y songe sérieusement et en arrive à la conclusion qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le garder. Les arguments « pour » se réduisent à un seul : « épargner une vie ». Les arguments « contre » sont légion. Sa décision prise, elle s'endort tranquillement.

**ooo**

_« Ne me tue pas. »_

_Le petit Koschei est là, planté devant elle. C'est celui avec qui elle a discuté quelques temps auparavant. Il la regarde de dessous sa frange de cheveux noir, ses grands yeux bleus, à la fois innocents et troublés par un mal interne, posés sur elle._

_« Ne me tue pas », répète-t-il._

_Il dit ça simplement, sans supplications, sans larmes. Cela donne encore plus d'impact à sa requête._

Puis il s'évanouit et Tegan se réveille.

Elle regarde l'aube qui teinte de clair le contour de sa porte fenêtre. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle ne ressent pas de nausées. Seulement une grande tristesse.

_« Mon inconscient me joue de drôles de tours,_ songe-t-elle. _Prendre la forme de ce gosse pour me dire que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avorter, c'est déloyal. »_

**ooo**

« Je le garde, annonce-t-elle au petit déjeuner. C'est totalement irresponsable, pour moi et pour lui, et même pour vous et pour l'exploitation, mais je le garde. »

Son père lui fait un grand sourire.

« Merci ma chérie. Je n'osais pas te le dire, mais je suis heureux que tu ais pris cette décision. J'aurais peut-être l'occasion de voir mon petit-fils.

– Ou ta petite-fille, ajoute Mme Jovanka. Et ne sois pas si pessimiste. Tu vas guérir.

– Bien sûr », répond-il sans conviction.

**ooo**

Bien que dirigeant toujours l'équipe d'employés, Tegan met moins souvent la main à la pâte. Elle se retient pour ne pas le faire, son caractère supportant mal de devoir demander sans cesse l'aide d'autrui.

D'autant plus qu'elle se sent bien, à part quelques nausées le matin, et parfois de terribles crampes au bas-ventre qui la plient en deux. Elle a même une grande énergie dans la journée, mais s'effondre de fatigue le soir.

Et surtout, elle est heureuse. Mettre au monde une vie ne compensera pas les milliards de morts qu'elle a fait, les races entières rayées de l'existence. Mais cela va occuper son esprit… et son existence qu'elle trouve bien vide depuis… eh bien oui, depuis que le Maître a disparu.

**ooo**

« J'ai une difficile nouvelle à vous annoncer, Melle Jovanka », lui déclare le radiologue.

C'est sa première échographie. Le fœtus a douze semaines. Le médecin avait longuement promené son appareil sur le ventre de Tegan. Il semblait perplexe. Puis il était sorti de la salle en s'excusant et n'était revenu que de longues minutes plus tard. Il lui explique :

« Votre enfant présente des malformations. Cardiaques et respiratoires.

– Cela signifie qu'il ne va pas survivre ?

– Je ne saurais dire. Je n'avais jamais vu de telles anomalies. C'est pour ça que je suis allé consulter mes confrères. C'est probablement le résultat d'une séparation gémellaire incomplète.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– L'œuf s'est séparé, comme pour des vrais jumeaux, mais imparfaitement comme pour des siamois. Ce qui fait que cet enfant a deux cœurs, peut-être aussi un système circulatoire double, du moins en partie, et une deuxième paire de poumons, de taille plus réduite, à l'arrière des autres.

– Deux cœurs, un système respiratoire annexe, murmure Tegan.

– Vous avez encore le temps légalement, de décider… Laisser naître un enfant handicapé, à notre époque où on peut le détecter suffisamment tôt… La vie risque d'être pénible pour lui. Sans compter qu'on ne peut juger de son pronostic vital.

– Cependant, ces déformations peuvent ne pas affecter gravement son quotidien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Étant donné que c'est entièrement nouveau…

– Les deux cœurs battent bien ?

– Ils sont tout à fait fonctionnels, en effet. À part qu'il y en a deux, on peut dire que tout est normal. »

En sortant de la clinique, Tegan se répète :

_« Deux cœurs, un système respiratoire annexe. Comme les Seigneurs du Temps. Est-il possible que mon séjour dans un TARDIS au début de ma grossesse, ait troublé celle-ci ? L'exposition prolongée au vortex ? N'est-ce pas cette exposition qui fait des enfants de Gallifrey des Seigneurs du Temps ? C'est ce que j'ai lu dans les livres que m'a remis le Maître, en tout cas. Et je suis restée des mois à voyager dans un engin qui baignait en permanence dans ce vortex, avec cette vie latente attendant de se développer dans mon corps. »_

L'idée qu'elle va peut-être donner naissance à un de ces extraordinaires extra-terrestres la bouleverse.

_« Un Seigneur du Temps, fruit de deux Humains ordinaires ? Est-ce réellement possible ? »_

**ooo**

« Dix-huit semaines. Tout va bien, lui précise le gynécologue, après auscultation. Même mieux que ce qui était prévu, étant donné la dystrophie de certains organes.

– Je le sens déjà bouger depuis au moins deux ou trois semaines. Est-ce normal ? demande Tegan.

– Rien d'étonnant, rassurez-vous. Certaines femmes sont plus sensibles, ou certains bébés plus précoces ou plus agités. »

Elle descend de la table de consultation. Elle se déplace toujours seule pour ces moments que les couples partagent souvent. Cela accentue son sentiment d'isolation, mais elle préfère ne pas être accompagnée.

_« Ce serait encore plus pathétique si je venais avec maman »_, songe-t-elle.

Son père tient toujours à l'emmener, mais s'il reste dans son véhicule. Dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, elle pose la main sur son ventre qui s'arrondit, et perçoit les petits coups donnés par le bébé sous la peau de son abdomen.

Au bout d'un moment, elle trouve ces chocs étranges. Très réguliers. Comme si l'enfant envoyait toujours la même séquence de bourrades. Elle sort un petit carnet de son sac et note le nombre. Onze. À chaque fois il y en a onze, puis ça s'arrête pendant quelques secondes et ça recommence. Elle remarque aussi qu'il y a des nuances. Parfois c'est un tapotement bref, parfois un appui plus long. Elle note à nouveau en différenciant les deux. Deux appuis longs, une brève interruption, un coup, un appui, une interruption. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à onze. Puis ça s'arrête assez longtemps, presque une minute, et ça reprend. Exactement pareil.

_« Des signaux courts et longs ?_ s'interroge-t-elle. _Du morse ? »_

Aussitôt, elle se traite de folle. Un fœtus de dix-huit semaines n'envoie pas des messages en morse, enfin ! C'est ridicule !

Le soir, dans le calme de sa chambre, à demie allongée sur son lit, elle reprend ce qu'elle a noté :

« Deux traits égale un M, un point un trait c'est un A, deux points un I, un trait égale un T. M.A.I.T… Oh non ! Parce qu'ensuite il y a un R et un E. M.A.I.T.R.E. »

Elle regarde son ventre avec effroi.

« C'est impossible ! C'est impossible ! » balbutie-t-elle.

Le feu aux joues, le cœur battant, elle tapote la même séquence sur son abdomen, en y rajoutant l'équivalent en morse du point d'interrogation. Il y a une réponse immédiate. Juste trois lettres :

_« Oui. »_

S'en suit une brève communication :

_« C'est impossible,_ tape Tegan.

_– Non c'est moi._

_– Comment ?_

_– Transfert échoue. Refugié là._

_– Comment ?_

_– Compliqué. Expliquerais plus tard. »_

La jeune femme reste abasourdie. Elle ressent un vertige en songeant à ce qui est en train de se passer. Le bébé tape une séquence assez longue qu'elle doit lui faire répéter, car elle n'a pas saisi tout de suite.

_« Je vais me ré générer. »_


	17. Qui vivra verra

**Chapitre 17 : Qui vivra verra**

« Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, affirme Mme Jovanka à Tegan. Les médecins se trompent tout le temps. Ton bébé va à merveille.

– Oh, ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète, soupire la jeune femme. Certes, il a une physiologie différente, mais rien qui l'empêchera de vivre correctement, j'en suis certaine.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse depuis la dernière consultation ? En as-tu parlé à ton ex petit ami, au fait ?

– Non, cela ne le concerne pas.

– Un peu tout de même. C'est le père après tout. Il aurait peut-être envie de s'impliquer.

– Justement, je ne le souhaite pas. Je sais que ça peut paraître injuste envers lui, mais je préfère. »

Comment expliquer à sa mère que son ancien copain n'est pour rien dans sa grossesse ?

Les discussions s'étaient poursuivies avec… il lui fallait bien l'appeler par son nom, malgré tout… avec le Maître. Le système d'alphabet morse était lent et pas toujours précis, mais c'était le seul moyen.

Elle avait ainsi appris qu'il avait continué à explorer les fonctionnalités de son corps féminin lorsqu'il était son hôte. Toujours dans le même but : trouver une autre possibilité de survie, si le transfert dans le robot ne réussissait pas. Bribes par bribes, elle avait su comment il s'y était pris.

_« Il suffit de pas grand-chose, pour transformer un ovule en œuf capable de donner la vie. Il faut juste lui faire redoubler ses chromosomes. Un peu de chimie, avec des substances déjà présentes sur place, et c'était fait._

_– Quand avez-vous fait ça ?_

_– Peu de temps avant d'effectuer la transmission dans le robot. Et j'ai eu raison. Nos deux esprits étaient tellement entremêlés qu'il m'a été impossible de me détacher de vous. Vous avez passé plus de vingt-quatre heures dans cette machine avant que je sois obligé d'abandonner et de passer au plan B._

_– Oh… C'est donc pour ça que je me suis sentie si épuisée et assoiffée après. Une question : si vous avez simplement doublé les chromosomes de l'ovule pour en faire un œuf, cela veut dire qu'il y a deux XX, donc que vous aller renaître fille._

_– C'était une possibilité. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ma volonté ne se laisse pas plier par la génétique. La preuve : les deux cœurs et le reste, typique des Seigneurs du Temps._

_– Garçon, alors ?_

_– Oui, vous le verrez à la prochaine échographie. »_

Elle avait rit doucement.

_« Ce que vous avez inquiété les médecins avec vos spécificités physiologiques ! »_

Elle avait senti un frémissement dans son ventre. Le Maître qui riait lui aussi ?

Enfin, elle avait soupiré :

_« Encore une fois, vous m'avez piégée. Vous m'avez utilisée sans mon consentement._

_– C'était ça ou mourir. Je ne pouvais même plus rester dans votre tête. Investir cet œuf, que j'avais préparé à m'accueillir, était ma seule option. Et une façon de reprendre ma liberté aussi._

_– Cela va tout de même demander quelques années avant que vous deveniez autonome._

_– Peu importe. Je serais vivant, et dans un corps tout neuf. Un corps que je n'aurais volé à personne._

_– Vous me volez déjà ma force vitale, et vous me volerez ensuite tout le temps que je vais passer à vous pouponner. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le faire… J'ai encore la possibilité de me débarrasser de vous._

_– Vous n'allez pas faire ça, Tegan, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Elle avait senti sa panique, et elle s'était interrogé : devait-elle le laisser renaître ?

_« Il est totalement conscient_. _Totalement lui. "Ce n'est pas encore un enfant" m'a dit mon médecin pour me déculpabiliser. Mais là, c'est déjà quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que je vais assassiner si j'avorte. »_

Elle lui avait parlé de l'apparition de Koschei, et il avait répondu ne pas être à l'origine de ce rêve. Mais comment savoir s'il disait la vérité ?

La décision avait été facile à prendre, cependant : elle n'allait pas le tuer. Comme elle ne l'avait pas laissé mourir de faim, ni plus tard de lente dégradation. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus dénoncé aux Seigneurs du Temps quand il s'était réfugié en elle.

Par la suite, plus le temps passait, plus il leur devenait difficile de communiquer. Il n'avait plus la même liberté de mouvement pour donner des signaux précis, et il semblait perdre la capacité à s'exprimer. Cela ressemblait de plus en plus à une grossesse banale. Deux semaines avant l'accouchement, il ne se mouvait plus qu'à peine, coincé dans un utérus devenu trop petit.

**ooo**

« Allez, Melle Jovanka, encore un petit effort, la tête est presque passée. C'est parfait ! C'est parfait ! »

La sage femme dépose le paquet qu'elle a tout juste séché sur le ventre de Tegan.

« Voilà votre beau petit garçon ! »

La tête ronde, déjà coiffée d'une épaisse chevelure noire repose entre ses seins et le visage, encore un peu froissé, grimace et pousse à peine un miaulement de petit chat.

L'accouchée rit de joie devant cette merveille qu'elle vient de mettre au monde. Elle en oublie presque qui il est.

Lorsque les contractions s'étaient déclenchées, elle avait senti la panique du Maître comme lorsqu'il occupait encore son esprit au lieu d'être logé dans son ventre. Sa frayeur était si forte qu'elle avait traversé le placenta et avait fulguré dans la tête de la jeune femme.

« Chut… chut… avait-elle murmuré entre chaque soubresaut de son utérus. Ne t'affole pas. C'est normal, tout est normal. Juste un petit mauvais moment à passer pour tous les deux. Après, tu seras libre. »

Elle avait spontanément employé le tutoiement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle caressait doucement son ventre dans un geste apaisant. Elle l'avait senti se détendre et son angoisse refluer un peu. Mais elle l'avait à nouveau submergé, lorsqu'il avait dû passer par l'étroit chemin. Elle devait gérer sa peur, en même temps que sa propre souffrance.

_« Et maintenant, il est là,_ songe-t-elle en regardant l'enfançon emporté pour son premier bain. _Bien vivant, et autonome – enfin autant qu'un bébé de cet âge peut l'être. Revenu dans un être de chair. Une chair toute neuve, et prête à encore véhiculer son esprit maléfique pendant de nombreuses années. Ai-je bien fait ? Seigneur, je ne suis pas sûre de croire en vous, mais en ce moment, j'aurais bien besoin un guide qui me dise si j'ai bien fait. »_

**ooo**

« Tu lui as choisi un nom, finalement ? interroge Mme Jovanka, en regardant le poupon engloutir sa première tétée. Il va falloir que tu décides.

– Koschei.

– C'est étrange. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu. D'où ça vient ?

– C'est tiré du folklore russe. J'aime bien la sonorité. Et puis c'est original.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! répond sa mère en riant. Tu n'as jamais voulu rien faire comme les autres, ajoute-t-elle tendrement, en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Ma petite… qui devient mère à son tour. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Papa et moi iront demain à l'état civil, pour le déclarer. Koschei Jovanka, tu es bien mignon », ajoute-t-elle en passant un doigt sur la joue veloutée du bébé.

Tegan ne peut s'empêcher de rire en songeant au nom que va porter le Maître.

_« Il ne va guère apprécier. »_

« Tu veux que je le repose dans le berceau avant de partir ?

– Merci maman. Je vais le garder encore un peu avec moi. »

Enfin seule dans la chambre de la maternité, Tegan s'est couchée sur le côté et a calé le petit être au creux de son bras. Elle lui chuchote dans l'oreille :

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai beau savoir ce que tu es, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer. Je ne sais pas si c'était volontaire de ta part, si ça faisait partie de ton plan, mais tu as la meilleure des alliées, maintenant : une maman. Je ne le ressentais pas, jusqu'à présent. Je veux dire que je ne ressentais aucun instinct maternel envers toi, envers cette vie qui poussait dans mon ventre sans que je le veuille. Maintenant, c'est le cas. À partir de quand allons-nous pouvoir parler à nouveau ? Ou bien vas-tu être un bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, devant tout réapprendre ? Je n'en sais rien et ça m'est égal. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu es mon enfant, et je t'aime. »

Le visage endormi du nourrisson s'étire dans un sourire d'ange.

**ooo**

« Je reviens dans une heure. »

Tegan saute dans son véhicule et démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Les employés échangent un sourire. La jeune femme avait écourté au maximum son congé après l'accouchement avant de se remettre au travail. Une dizaine de jours plus tard, elle était déjà sur la brèche. Contrairement à beaucoup de femmes, elle n'avait ressenti ni fatigue physique, ni dépression post-partum.

Elle est en pleine forme, et surtout si heureuse qu'elle chantonne tout en conduisant. Le seul problème qui vient ternir ses journées : devoir laisser le bébé à sa mère pendant qu'elle travaille et faire des aller-retour pour l'allaiter.

_« Il me faudrait une de ces écharpes comme en utilisent les femmes aborigènes, pour l'emmener partout avec moi. Ça m'éviterait de nombreux déplacements, et puis… je ne serais pas obligée de me séparer de lui. Je vais aller trouver Binda. »_

Binda est une amie. Elle vit dans le groupe d'Aborigènes qui habitent le plus près de la ferme de son père. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Binda, alors à peine plus âgée que Tegan, lui avait appris à parler leur langue. Elles avaient passé de nombreuses journées ensemble.

_« Demain »,_ songe la jeune maman, impatiente.

Le lendemain, elle rejoint le campement. Son amie lui explique l'art de nouer l'écharpe pour attacher son enfant sur son ventre, son dos ou sa hanche.

« Je te fais cadeau de celle-ci », ajoute-t-elle.

L'objet est superbe, de couleur brun foncé, avec des dessins ocre de lignes sinueuses. Elles représentent l'eau, denrée inestimable dans ce pays où elle peut être rare.

« Merci, répond Tegan, émue. Elle est magnifique.

– Je peux tenir ton bébé ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! »

Tegan lui tend l'enfant et l'Aborigène le pose dans son giron. Elle fait courir ses doigts sur le petit corps, s'attardant particulièrement sur sa tête et son torse. Koschei dort, mais il réagit à cet attouchement par des mimiques montrant qu'il apprécie le contact.

« Ton enfant est vraiment étrange, murmure Binda. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Même chez les petits des Blancs qui sont pourtant très différents des nôtres.

– Que ressens-tu ? demande Tegan.

– Les mêmes vibrations que chez les très vieilles personnes, celles qui ont une longue histoire. Et en même temps… une puissance vitale énorme. Autre chose aussi…

– Quoi donc ?

– Je n'arrive pas à le déterminer. C'est trop éloigné de ce que j'ai l'habitude de percevoir. Comme si… comme s'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. »

**ooo**

« Peri ! Peri ! PERI ! »

Le jeune fille surgit dans la salle de commandes, sa brosse à cheveux encore à la main.

« Que se passe-t-il, Docteur ? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?

– Sais-tu où se trouve Tegan ?

– Elle voulait être seule et marcher. Elle est quelque part dans le TARDIS. Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous pensez qu'elle s'est perdue ?

– Non, je crois qu'elle a été enlevée par le Maître, une fois de plus.

– Mais… nous l'avons laissé sur Gallifrey !

– Je viens de recevoir une communication des Seigneurs du Temps. L'androïde était vide. L'esprit du Maître ne l'occupe plus.

– Alors, où est-il ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais son TARDIS a disparu lui aussi. C'est la première chose que je suis allé vérifier, et il n'est plus là.

– Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper ?

– Le Maître est plein de ressources. Mon hypothèse est totalement farfelue, mais je crains que ce soit la seule option : il possède Tegan.

– Que voulez-vous dire, Docteur ?

– Il a pris son corps, comme il l'a fait de celui de Tremas.

– Tegan… Tegan est morte ?

– Je le crains, hélas.

– Mais je croyais qu'il ne pouvait plus tuer.

– Peut-être que le blocage a disparu ou bien… qu'il n'a jamais existé.

– Pourquoi aurait-il inventé ça ?

– Difficile à dire avec lui. Un plan particulièrement tordu, et, il faut le reconnaître, qui a bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il ne sait sûrement pas, ajoute-t-il avec malice. Tegan avait gardé sur elle l'appareil de communication que je lui avais confié. Je dois pouvoir le localiser. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur pousse un cri de surprise.

« Il est sur Terre ! En Australie, près de Brisbane.

– Mais c'est chez elle ! s'exclame Peri.

– Oui. Hum, c'est particulièrement inquiétant. J'ai peur pour sa famille. Ils pensent sûrement avoir affaire à elle.

– Vous êtes vraiment certain qu'il occupe actuellement son corps ?

– Comment aurait-il pu s'échapper, sinon ? Le robot vide, son TARDIS disparu, Tegan nulle part avec nous, mais revenue sur Terre. Dis-moi, Peri ? Comment expliques-tu ça autrement ? »

La jeune Américaine baisse la tête. Lorsqu'elle la relève, ses yeux sont pleins de larmes.

« Pauvre Tegan, murmure-t-elle.

– Nous allons le rattraper, ne t'inquiète pas, et il paiera ça ! »

**ooo**

« Tu le gâtes trop cet enfant ! »

Mme Jovanka taquine sa fille qui murmure des comptines à l'oreille de Koschei, tout en le berçant et en le serrant doucement dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas forcément bon, une relation aussi fusionnelle, ajoute-t-elle plus sérieusement. Tu ne le quittes quasiment jamais, depuis que tu as cette écharpe porte-bébé.

– Oh, maman ! Laisse-moi profiter de son innocence tant qu'elle dure. Cela risque de ne pas être bien long.

– C'est vrai que le temps passe vite, rêve sa mère. On se retrouve un jour avec un adolescent boutonneux chaussant du 45, avant d'avoir le temps de s'en apercevoir. »

Tegan éclate de rire. Elle imagine le Maître en gamin acnéique à la voix qui mue et ça l'amuse énormément.

« Je vais faire un tour, annonce-t-elle. J'ai passé la journée dans les papiers, j'ai besoin d'air frais.

– Où vas-tu ? Je préfère savoir où tu es, par prudence.

– Juste là, dans le petit bois d'acacia. Où se trouve le "banc des amoureux". »

Lorsqu'elle a envie d'être seule avec son fils, c'est toujours à cet endroit qu'elle va. Elle s'assoit parfois sur le tronc de bois qui sert de siège, mais la plupart du temps, elle marche lentement dans la petite clairière, en parlant à Koschei.

Elle sent que l'esprit du Maître est déjà là. Son regard n'est pas celui d'un nourrisson. Son comportement physique reste celui d'un bébé, bien que plus avancé qu'un poupon de trois semaines, mais ses yeux lui disent clairement : « C'est bien moi, le Maître. Je n'ai pas oublié qui je suis. »

Cependant, comme il ne peut encore lui répondre, elle en profite pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, ou plutôt dans le cœur.

« Je souhaiterais tellement que tu restes ainsi. Non pas bébé, mais avec l'esprit de Koschei et non celui du Maître. Parce que quand tu grandiras, et que tu pourras recommencer à te livrer à tes cruelles petites habitudes, ce sera de plus en plus difficile de t'aimer. Et si tu profitais de ce nouveau départ pour changer ? » ajoute-t-elle.

Elle soupire.

« C'est impossible, je sais. Malgré tout l'amour que je te donne, rien ne changera. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'enlever ces instants. Alors, je les savoure seconde par seconde. »

**ooo**

« Soyons prudents, Peri. »

Le TARDIS est matérialisé à peu de distance du lieu où se trouve l'appareil de communication. La forêt est surtout composée de grandes fougères, et d'eucalyptus. Une profusion de plantes dans cette partie plus humide de l'Australie.

Un peu plus loin, la jungle touffue fait place à des arbres plus clairsemés.

« Nous approchons, chuchote le Docteur, l'œil rivé sur son traceur. Il n'est pas loin.

– Regardez, Docteur. C'est mignon, cet endroit. On dirait une maison de fées. Cette clairière bien ron… Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un. »

Une femme occupe déjà le lieu. Elle se retourne, et ils reconnaissent aussitôt Tegan.

_« Ou plutôt, l'enveloppe de Tegan »,_ pense le Docteur en se préparant à affronter son plus vieil adversaire.

Elle a d'ailleurs un mouvement de recul en les voyant. Mais elle se domine aussitôt et s'avance vers eux.

« Docteur, Peri, balbutie-t-elle. Quelle bonne surprise !

– Elle n'a pas l'air si bonne que ça, persifle le Docteur. Croyais-tu que tu pourrais me tromper longtemps ?

– Docteur, je… bredouille l'Australienne. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vous n'auriez rien pu faire, je vous jure.

– Que mijotes-tu ici ? Et où est ton TARDIS ?

– _Mon_ TARDIS ? »

Tegan a l'air déboussolée. Peri voit s'agiter le foulard qu'elle porte en bandoulière et un babillement enfantin en sort.

« Un bébé ? s'étonne-t-elle.

– Un bébé ? répète le Docteur. Comment ? Tu es allé jusque là ? ajoute-t-il.

– C'est-à-dire ? questionne Tegan en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne déniez le droit de faire un enfant ? »

Elle avait l'air gênée jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant son visage montre le début d'un de ces emportements dont elle est coutumière.

« En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il, Docteur ? » reprend-elle sèchement.

**ooo**

Tegan avait entendu l'accent américain et avait reconnu la voix de l'actuelle compagne du Docteur, lorsqu'ils avaient franchi les limites de la clairière. Son premier mouvement avait été de fuir, mais comme sur Maradnias, elle avait préféré les affronter. L'attitude du Docteur l'avait déconcertée. Elle ne comprenait pas sa dureté soudaine, lui qui paraissait la voir plutôt comme une victime. Elle se sentait coupable, cependant.

Mais les dernières phrases du Seigneur du Temps l'avaient rendue à elle-même. Dressée sur ses ergots comme une poule défendant ses poussins, elle s'exclame :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dicter ma conduite ! J'ai agi pour le mieux. Et nous n'avons encore rien fait de mal, que je sache !

– Nous ? s'inquiète le Docteur. Où est-il ? Es-tu vraiment Tegan ou le Maître qui occupe son corps ? Si c'est le deuxième cas, je le saurais. Tu ne peux pas me cacher ton caractère. »

Tegan éclate de rire.

« Oh, c'est donc ça ! pouffe-t-elle. Je comprends mieux le quiproquo. Non, Docteur, c'est toujours moi, Tegan. »

Elle hésite. Doit-elle leur dire ? À cet instant, Peri, qui s'intéressait plus au poupon qu'à la conversation, demande :

« Tu permets que je le prenne un peu ? Il est si mignon.

– Vas-y », répond la jeune maman en détachant l'écharpe.

Elle lui donne le bébé qui se met aussitôt à pleurer. Peri commence à le bercer pour tenter de le calmer.

Pendant ce temps, le Docteur s'approche de Tegan et la regarde dans les yeux. Celle-ci lui rend son regard avec franchise.

« C'est moi, Docteur, répète-t-elle. N'en doutez pas. Croyez-vous que le Maître aurait fait un enfant, même dans un corps féminin ?

– Non, non bien sûr. Ce n'est pas son genre. Mais tu as eu une réaction étrange tout à l'heure.

– J'avais honte de vous avoir trompé.

– Viens me raconter. »

Il l'entraîne vers le banc.

« Reprends ton fils, intervient Peri. Je n'arrive pas à le faire taire. On dirait qu'il ne m'aime pas. »

Tegan pose Koschei sur ses genoux, le caresse doucement et entoure sa tête de ses deux mains. Les prunelles du nourrisson sont braquées sur le Docteur. Celui-ci le contemple, troublé.

« Les yeux de ce gosse me rappellent quelqu'un, marmonne-t-il. Pas seulement ses yeux, d'ailleurs. Son visage aussi. Celui d'un très vieil ami. Comment l'as-tu nommé ?

– Plus tard, Docteur. Je vais d'abord vous relater ce qui s'est passé après que nous soyons repartis de Gallifrey… Non, il faut que je remonte un peu avant. »

Elle leur fait le récit de l'étrange cauchemar où elle avait rêvé qu'on lui enfonçait une pointe dans la nuque, le mal de tête qui en était résulté. Et ce qui s'était passé quand le robot ne s'était plus trouvé dans le TARDIS.

« Dans ta tête ! s'exclame le Docteur. Pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ? J'aurais pu faire quelque chose.

– Je ne crois pas Docteur. Il se serait battu pour rester et le résultat aurait pu être notre mort à tous les deux.

– Hum… grommelle le Seigneur du Temps. C'est très possible. Mais j'aurais trouvé un moyen. Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance.

– Je suis désolée, Docteur. À ce moment-là, j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de solution. »

Elle continue avec la construction de la machine et le transfert dans le robot. La projection avait échouée. L'androïde ne s'était jamais animé.

« J'ai réussi à envoyer un signal de détresse et un certain Andredaselus y a répondu.

– Ah, Andred ! s'exclame le Docteur. As-tu fait la connaissance de Leela ?

– Oui, et elle a été adorable. Ils m'ont ramenée sur Terre.

– Donc, d'après ton récit, le Maître est mort ?

– Attendez, déclare Tegan. Je n'ai pas fini. Je peux vous dire le nom de mon enfant, maintenant. Il s'appelle Koschei. »

Le Docteur reste un instant bouche bée. Il regarde à nouveau le bébé, stupéfait. Un pétillement narquois éclaire les petites prunelles bleu de ciel.

« Quoi ? s'écrie soudain le Docteur en se levant. Tu veux dire que… tu ne veux pas dire que ce… que c'est le Maître, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est pourtant la vérité. »

Il se laisse retomber sur le tronc.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques. »

Tegan raconte comment elle avait pu communiquer avec le fœtus lorsqu'il en était à peine à dix-huit semaines de gestation. Et ceci quasiment jusqu'à sa naissance. Il lui avait alors expliqué comment il s'y était pris.

« Par contre, depuis la naissance, nous ne pouvons plus parler. Enfin pas encore, mais je pense que, vu sa rapidité de développement par rapport à un bébé ordinaire, ça ne va pas tarder.

– Il est fort ! s'extasie le Docteur. Là, je dois dire qu'il est fort ! »

Il dévisage le nourrisson et s'adresse directement à lui :

« Tu as bien manœuvré. Bravo ! J'avoue que tu m'a épaté, cette fois-ci. »

Le nourrisson agite les jambes et balbutie un « beu » en faisant des bulles.

Tegan pose alors la question qui la préoccupe depuis qu'elle a su qui son ventre abritait :

« J'ai bien fait de le garder, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ? Je veux dire, j'aurais encore eu le temps d'avorter. J'aurais pu éliminer définitivement le Maître. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ?

– Bien sûr, la rassure le Seigneur du Temps, en passant le bras autour de ses épaules. Étant donné qu'il était déjà pleinement conscient à ce moment-là, cela aurait été un meurtre. Tu en aurais éprouvé de grands remords. »

Tegan laisse échapper son souffle comme si elle l'avait retenu depuis longtemps. Elle se détend et sourit.

« Merci, Docteur. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix.

– Cet enfant… est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

– De toute mon âme ! s'exclame la jeune femme. C'est mal… non ? ajoute-t-elle en grimaçant.

– Ce n'est jamais mal d'aimer. Et puis… qui sait ce qui va se passer avec un Maître élevé comme un enfant humain et disposant d'une réserve infinie d'affection. Qui vivra verra. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, mon histoire est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que sa conclusion est à la hauteur du développement et de vos attentes. À bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure du Maître.<p> 


End file.
